Angel Hetalia vs Demon Hetalia
by Marietalia
Summary: La guerra de los ángeles y demonios ha comenzado con una inexplicable derrota de los ángeles en el sector P4 Como consecuencia, los ángeles guardianes y el arcángel de dicho sector han sido expulsados a la Tierra.¿Conseguirán volver al cielo venciendo a los demonios? Yo no apostaría muy alto ya que dudo incluso que vayan a sobrevivir un día en la Tierra...
1. El Heroe y El Comunista

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo habíais pensado pero no es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Antes de leer: Este fic esta dedicado a Zoyokaze, por su apoyo en Desmotivaciones.**

Me llamo Alfred F. Jones. Tengo dieciocho años y vivo en Washington DC. Mi piso, trabajo y vida en general son una mierda. Por no hablar de mi vida amorosa. Pero ¡Soy un héroe! Y los héroes siempre tienen comienzos difíciles, pero no se rinden. Pero, claro, los héroes no tienen que trabajar de sol a sol para pagarse un piso de mierda infestado de cucarachas. Así que cuando los ví por primera vez pensé que me había dado un colocón con el humo del vecino. ¡Ángeles!¡¿Quién me lo iba a decir?! Pero empecemos por el principio.

Volvía del trabajo a mi piso cuando escuché sollozos y gritos. Como soy un héroe (idiota) fui corriendo a ver quien me necesitaba. Entonces los vi. Eran dos chicos, uno rubio malhumorado que no paraba de gritar levantando el puño al cielo, y el moreno, que estaba sollozando mientras se agarraba su ala rota. Dudé si acercarme, podían ser borrachos perdidos de una fiesta de disfraces, pero el llanto del moreno hizo que me acercara a ellos.

+¿Estás bien?+Pregunté con suavidad. Él levanto la mirada asustado, pero a verme enseguida sonrió.

+Oh, si Alfred-Sama. Solo que me duele un poco el aaaaaAAAAAH+ terminó gritando cuando su ala se dobló en ángulo antinatural (tenía alas, como si eso no fuese suficientemente antinatural)

+Kiku, creo que estamos atrapados…+Me miró fijamente.+¡¿Y ÉSTE QUÉ HACE AQUÍ?!

+Yo oí a alguien llorando y, como soy un héroe, viene a ayudarlo.

+Pero serás…+Se vio interrumpido por la dulce risa del otro. Lo miré desconcertado ¿De qué me sonaba esa risa?

+Lo-lo siento p-pero eres muy gracioso.+Dijo tapándose la boca para contener la risa. Aunque enseguida volvió a sollozar de dolor.

+Anda ven, tengo que arreglar eso.+Le espetó el rubio. Sacó una varita de no se dónde y la agitó con una altanería digna de Hermione Granger. Inmediatamente desaparecieron las alas y Halos de los dos. Flipando me quedé.

+Todavía me duele.

+Será que te has roto el brazo.

+¡El Héroe les llevará al médico! Y después pueden quedarse en mi casa.+Dije.

+No sé si deberíamos…

+Tranquilos no pasará nada.

Lo que no sabía es que estaba muy equivocado.

…

Sonreí tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia los bidones de la basura. Puede que no fuese la mejor tarea, pero al ver el cielo nublado no puedo evitar sonreír. Me gusta la nieve, me recuerda a mi casa en Moscu. Una lástima el estar ahora en Estados Unidos trabajando para pagarme la carrera. Y el piso. Y la comida. Bueno, mi vida es una mierda ¡Qué se le va a hacer! Me recoloqué la bufanda de mi hermana y apreté el paso. Encima de ser viejo y cutre el piso en el que vivo está lejos de los contenedores, eso explica que fuera tan barato. Bueno lo que iba contando. Una vez tirada la basura emprendí le camino a casa, cuando algo me hizo detenerme. Alguien gimiendo de dolor. Como una fogonazo de luz me ví en mi primer día en Nueva York.

Estaba solo perdido cuando un hombre me tiró del abrigo y me puso el cañón de una pistola en la boca y me ordenó que le diera todo lo que tenía. Le dí la cartera el abrigo y el reloj de mi padre. No tenía más. Después me empujó haciéndome daño y dejando me solo y lloriqueante en la calle.

Cuando los recuerdos se acabaron estaba delante del chico al que oí gemir.

+Em….Esto….Ho-hola+La verdad es que no sabía que decir.+Em.. Chico ¿Estás bien?

+No-no lo sé-aru+Murmuró con la mirada clavada en mí. Me hizo sentir incómodo.

+¿Te duele algo?+Intenté. Parecía que estaba adolorido cuando lo escuché.

+E-el tobillo.+¿Por qué me miraba así?+No puedo caminar.

+¿Vives cerca? Puedo ayudarte a llegar a casa.+Me ofrecí amablemente aunque su mirada seguía siendo bastante espeluznante.

+Yo….No soy de por aquí-aru.+Susurró al final.

+Teniendo en cuenta las pintas que llevas no lo dudo.+Sonreí.+¿Quién lleva una túnica corta en Navidad?

+Si…eso…¡Estábamos haciendo una representación del Belén!

+Da?+Pregunté extrañado. El chico era un asiático de pelo largo por la mitad de la cintura. Lo veía más celebrando el año del conejo (o el que coño sea) que la Navidad.

+S-si, yo era un ángel-aru. Después de la obra nos separamos y me atracaron, quitándome todo lo que llevaba.

+¿Enserio?+ Repuse sintiéndome súbitamente culpable.+Iremos a denunciarlo.

+No-no hace falta.+Lo miré confundido. Parecía nervioso+ No lo ví muy bien-aru y además… ¡Mi tobillo!¡Eso es! Tendría que ir a que lo viesen ¿no?

+Tranquilo de eso me encargo yo.

+¿Aru?

+Soy médico.+Sonreí orgulloso+Bueno, no del todo. Aún estoy estudiando. Pero puedo solucionar tu problema, así que vamos a mi casa.

+Vale-aru, pero no me destroces la pierna+Dijo con una sonrisa la mar de linda. Oh mierda.

Recordé el motivo por el cual los últimos meses habían sido tan duros. Cuando uno descubre que es gay se lo calla. Da igual que todos en el piso te hallan oído con parejita de la noche, tú no dices nada.¿Para qué, si ya lo saben? Pero al parecer en el mundo gay si llevas más de una semana con alguien la cosa es demasiado seria y hay que dejarlo. Por eso me había jurado dejarla cosa enfriarse un poco. Esperar hasta que dejasen de importarme las rupturas. Dos días después de esa gran decisión me encuentro con el tío más adorablemente lindo que he visto en mi vida. Aclarando que ese chico necesita mi ayuda para a) Denunciar al tipo que lo atracó, b) Que le cure el tobillo, c) A, y para moverse. Fueron los mejores diez minutos de mi vida, con semejante lindura pegada a mí, compartiendo abrigo…¡Un regalo caído del cielo! Lo que no me imaginaba era que tenía razón. Literalmente CAIDO DEL CIELO.

**Se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias y, si los hay, cumplidos. Espero que les guste la historia, aviso desde ya que los primeros capítulos van a ser un poco caóticos hasta que se explique todo con más detenimiento. Nos leemos ciao**


	2. El cascarrabias y el alumno perfecto

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo habíais pensado pero no es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Antes de leer: Este fic esta dedicado a Zoyokaze, por su apoyo en Desmotivaciones.**

Cinco años- Cinco años hacía que me habían expulsado del cielo. No les culpo. Yo no era, ni seré, como mi hermanito. Tras esos cinco años volvía a tener noticias de mis compañeros, aunque no eran precisamente buenas.

+Entonces ¿Han tomado el sector P4 de veras?+Pregunté, aún shockeado al ángel.

+Si, fue una emboscada, nos expulsaron del cielo y nos tiraron a aquí abajo.+Dijo apurando su café+ Por suerte, caímos en nuestro propio sector de forma que conocíamos el terreno. Además, como tú también fuiste un ángel decidí que sería mejor comunicártelo.

+¡¿Por qué mierda lo pensaste, Bastardo?!

+Me pregunto si no te echarían del cielo por malhablado.+Murmuró por lo bajo+ Te lo digo porque igualmente te vas a ver en problemas.

+¡No me echaron por eso!¡Idiota!¿Por qué iba a estar en problemas?

+Porque ahora los demonios dominan este sector+ Dijo poniéndose serio+La mayor parte de ángeles guardianes están muertos, ya fuera en el ataque o en la caída, de modo que solo algunos con suerte, como tú, conserváis vuestro ángel de la guarda.

+Básicamente, Vas a seguir vigilando que sea bueno incluso en la Tierra.+Menuda mierda de ángel me había tocado+Pues estas jodido.

+Lo sé, ni siquiera en el cielo con todas mis facultades podía tenerte controlado. +Suspiró con cara de resignación+ Pero esto es distinto.

+¿Por qué carajos iba a serlo?

+Porque ahora tú vas a colaborar+ Me espetó+Mientras quede alguien que respete el bien y que no cumpla ninguno de los 7 pecados en este sector ¡La cosa no estará del todo perdida!

+¿Y qué mierdas te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar?

+Tu hermano+Sentenció. Tragué saliva+ Él sigue vivo, y si me ayudas quizá lo encontremos, y si nos reencontramos todos quizá podamos hacer algo…

+¡¿Te cree que me importa mi hermano?!¡Te equivocas!¡No conseguirás que te ayude nun…

+Si me ayudas, podré volver al cielo y no tendrás que aguantarme.

+¿Qué carajos hay que hacer?+ Definitivamente si que le ayudaría si con eso lograba que se largase de mi casa. Él tan solo sonrió. Nunca lo reconocería pero siempre me gustó esa sonrisa, parecía que incluso sus ojos verdes sonreían también.

Estaba frío. Muy frío. No entendía por qué todos a mi alrededor sonreían. Tenía doce años. No es una buena edad para salir a la calle a ganarse la vida pero al Alto Mando se la sudaba. Me habían dado la patada y ya no volvería jamás. Hacía frío. Estaba solo. Solo era un niño. No había sido mi culpa.

….

Con una sonrisa triste coloque las flores frente a la foto de mi hermano. Hacía años que ya no estaba. Por suerte para mí me las pude apañar bastante bien.

+Hey, Bruder, espero que estés dónde estés tengas una buena navidad.+Susurré.

Lo único que me quedaba era esforzarme al máximo en todo lo que hacía para honrar a mi hermano. Y, teniendo en cuenta que el siempre he sacado diez en las notas, sido el delegado y que, lo más probable es que, sacaré las mejores notas del bachillerato. Lo que no sabía era que mi vida iba a cambiar drásticamente.

Al volver de las clases oí un ruido extraño. Sonaba como alguien llorando. Recordé que mi hermano siempre decía que escuchar a alguien llorar en la calle era como el tono de llamada de tu ex: mejor dejarlo sonar. Pero a mí me era imposible, así que me dirigí hacia el sonido. Me encontré con un chico castaño rojizo tirado en el suelo. Estaba disfrazado de..,¿Ángel?

+Chico ¿Estás bien?+ Levantó la cabeza. Su cara me recordaba a la del vecino del quinto, igual eran familia.

+¿Ludwig?+ Preguntó con una mirada de felicidad.

+¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

+Esto…..Es una larga historia.+Dijo con una sonrisa algo estúpida.

+Esto…¿Por qué llorabas?

+Me caí y me hice daño, pero ya no me duele.

+V-vale+No sabía que decir.+¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

+Dudo que puedas.

+¿Por qué no?¿Dónde vives?

Él tan solo sonrió y señaló el cielo. Lo miré extrañado cuando me dí cuenta de dos cosas: El halo flotaba sobre su cabeza sin que nada lo sujetase. Las alas salían directamente de su espalda. OH MEIN GOT.

**¡Hola mis pequeños yaoist s! Aquí el segundo capítulo. En el siguiente cap veremos quienes son los demonios. Que sean demonios no significa que me caigan peor que los ángeles. Es más, algunos son muy awesome kesesese. Me callo antes hacer más espoilers. Dejen sus comentarios pliz! Nos leemos ciao**


	3. Visita al Vecino del Quinto I

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, y demás productos de esta mente enferma.  
Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo habíais pensado pero no, es de Hidekaz Himaruya.  
Antes de leer: Este fic esta dedicado a Zoyokaze, por su apoyo en Desmotivaciones.**

**Comentarios: Hanako-chan-sama () me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que lo hallas entendido. Aquí traigo la conti**

Soy Alfred F. Jones. Dieciocho años. Repartidor de pizzas y "estudiante" de derecho. Tengo dos ángeles en mi casa y no tengo ni puta idea de cómo han acabado aquí. Bueno, sé que los invité a mi casa aún en estado de shock y que antes de eso llevamos al más pequeño al médico y todo eso, pero ni zorra de cómo llegaron aquí. Por suerte supe reaccionar como todo un héroe.

+WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!+Vale, puede que no sea el mejor héroe pero…

+Te lo he dicho, nos echaron del cielo.+Me respondió el rubio mientras se hacía un té… ¡En mi cocina!

+E-entonces sois ángeles caídos+ La verdad es que no tenían mucha pinta, pero nunca se sabe.

+Bueno, nos pegamos un porrazo bueno al caer, pero no somos ángeles caídos+Explicó el rubio. Al ver que tenía mis reservas (estaba abrazado a un peluche mientras blandía sin ton ni son un bate de béisbol ¬¬) continuó.+ Los demonios han conquistado nuestro sector y nos han tirado a la Tierra.

+WHAT THE HELL?!+ ¿Qué mierda pasaba allí?+ ¿Cómo que los demonios han conquistado el cielo?

+No lo han conquistado…+ Empezó pacientemente el moreno+ Nos tendieron una emboscada y conquistaron nuestro sector.

+¿Sector?¿Qué sector? No paráis de hablar de él

+El Cielo se divide el varios sectores según la gente que habita en él. Este bloque de pisos y el de al lado son un sector…

+Pues vaya sector más mierda…

+¡Claro que no estúpido! Entre los dos pisos viven 40 personas, de modo que en este sector hay, había 41 ángeles. Un ángel guardián por cada persona, y yo ;el arcángel encargado de este sector.

+¿A qué te refieres con había?+ Pregunté curioso. Los ángeles se miraron entre ellos.

+Muchos murieron en el ataque.+Contestó ceñudo el cejotas.

+…Otros no creo que sobrevivan a la caída.+Susurró el moreno sobándose el hombro lastimado.

+¿Sois los únicos que quedáis?+Pregunté rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había impuesto en la habitación.

+Lo dudo. Hay algunos que podrían sobrevivir, en nuestro sector teníamos ángeles bastante veteranos que…

+¿Ángeles viejos?

+¡No!¡BAKA!+ Me espetó el cejotas.+Los ángeles no envejecemos y ni el más viejo de mi sector, creo que es Yao, aparenta ser mayor de edad.

+Entonces, ¿Vais a buscar a los otros?+Pregunté.

+Sí, y tú nos vas a ayudar.+Dijo antes de que me escaqueara.+Además, Kiku tiene que vigilarte.

+¿Kiku?+Miré al asiático y éste asintió+¿Por qué?

+Porque es tu ángel guardián y si cometes un pecado todo estará perdido.

+¿Qué?+No sé que me flipó más, que mi ángel pareciese un crío de secundario o que si la cagaba se iría todo a la mierda.

+Tra-tranquilo Alfred. Lo importante es que quede algún humano en este sector que no cometa uno de lo Siete Pecados Capitales.+Explicó con una sonrisa dulce.

+Uff, Menos mal.+Repentinamente se me ocurrió algo+¿Cómo encontrarán a sus amigos?

+No te preocupes, pero antes que nada le haremos una visita a un viejo conocido.

+¿Viejo conocido?

+Creo recordar que vivía en el quinto piso…

+Si, es el apartamento de la derecha.+Confirmó Kiku+Feliciano me lo comentó una vez.

+Pues vámonos.

No sé que estarían pensando pero si tenía que ver con Vargas yo me andaría con cuidado. A parte de mi vecino, es el cocinero de la pizzería en la que trabajo. No es precisamente lo que se dice un cielo de persona. Más bien al contrario. Pero ¡¿Qué le iba a hacer?! Tan solo podía rezar mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia el quinto piso.

**Tarán! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les guste. Si, ya sé que prometí que saldrían los demonios, pero tuve que arreglar unas cosas en la historia y…¡Para el siguiente capítulo! Admito tomatazos y lechugazos (a ver si tengo para una ensalada xD) y(si los hay)por qué no, cumplidos nos leemos. Ciao**


	4. Se presentan los demonios

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, y demás productos de esta mente enferma.  
Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo habíais pensado pero no, es de Hidekaz Himaruya.  
Antes de leer: Este fic esta dedicado a Zoyokaze, por su apoyo en Desmotivaciones.**

El chico me miraba mientras sorbía su té. Le había dado unas ropas mías y le había vendado el tobillo lastimado. Me había pedido que le dejase dormir en mi casa y yo no le había preguntado el por qué. Ni siquiera me importaba. El caso es que tenía a un angelical (no te imaginas cuanto Rusia) chico frente a mí. Vistiendo una camisa, que se le caía de lo grande que le quedaba, y los jeans ajustados que mi hermana se dejó aquí el otro día;y que curiosamente le quedaban bien. Se acababa de duchar por lo que aún tenía el pelo suelto, haciéndole ver realmente apetecible. Me relamí los labios inconscientemente.

+Más te vale que eso vaya por la tarta, porque sino…+Me espetó con voz tranquila y sin levantarla vista. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

+S-si, está muy rica.+Mentí como pude. Levantó la mirada y negó con gesto decepcionado.

+Iván.

+Da?

+Voy a ir al piso de al lado un momento-aru. No hagas nada malo.

+¡¿Desde cuando soy un niño pequeño?!¡Además este es mi piso!

+Iván

+V-vale…+Esa mirada daba miedo.

+Acompáñame.

+Voy.+No sé por qué pero esa ferocidad escondida también me excitaba.

Cuando ví a donde nos dirigíamos trague grueso. La casa de Vargas. Todos lo conocíamos por su mal humor. Lo conocí el primer día que vine al piso. Fue el motivo por el que compré el piso en el otro edificio: mismo precio, pero más lejos del loco cascarrabias. No entiendo por qué querría ir allí Yao, pero seguro que lo iba a lamentar. En la puerta nos encontramos con otros chicos. Uno de ellos era un vecino del piso, lo ví tirando basura alguna que otra vez. El otro tenía toda la pinta de ser compañero de actuación de Yao, la misma túnica solo que él llevaba un halo y unas alas. Lo más llamativo es que tenía toda la cara que Vargas cascarrabias, solo que sonriente (si, Rusia se fija en su cara y no en que el halo flota) No pude fijarme en más porque la puerta se abrió.

+Fratello!+Gritó el ángelito, lanzándose al cuello de Vargas.

+Vaffanculo! Aparta presto inútil.+Eso si que es una recepción.

+¡Lovino!¡No le hables así a Feliciano!+Les riñó Yao.

+¿Qué queréis?

+¿Y los otros?+Lovino (?) nos miró de arriba abajo a los que no habíamos hablado+ Puedes fiarte de ellos.

+Pasad.

Al entrar, vimos sentados en el sofá a tres jóvenes y a un imbécil. Otro de mis adorados vecinos. El rubio homófono que no para de decir que es un héroe. En otra ocasión le habría insultado. Pero viendo el silencio tenso que se había formado ¡Cualquiera hablaba! Entonces un chico rubio con unas cejas enormes se levantó.

+Creo que tengo que empezar explicar las cosas.

…...

Con una sonrisa observé como los ángeles discutían el mejor modo de acabar con nosotros. Constantemente miraban arriba o abajo conscientes de que les estábamos observando. Con una sonrisa fijé mi mirada en el arcángel. Desde luego, los había visto mejores pero tenía algo que Ne sais pas pero el caso es que me ponía a cien. Me relamí los labios.

+Hey, Franny¿Estás vigilando lo que dicen o mirándole el culo a Arthy?+ Me preguntó mi compañero de batallas.

+No sé Gilbo+El albino hizo una mueca. Odiaba tanto ese apodo como yo el de Franny.+ En verdad me estaba fijando en el de tu hermanito. Está casi tan bueno como tú.

+Recalca ese casi, nadie me supera kesesesesese.

+Lo que tú digas mon cher.

Me alejé hacia la puerta. Sonreí. Los ángeles la habían cerrado nada más vernos, sin preocuparse por sus compañeros. Le pegué una patada al cadáver de un ángel. Sonreí otra vez. Ganar una batalla no es ganar una guerra pero, dado que llevábamos sin ganar siglos, se le parecía bastante. Miré a mi equipo. Era la hora.

+Mesdames et Mesieurs, es hora de acabar con los caídos.+Vítores.+Solo iremos uno pocos, ya que es mejor tener a la caballería lista para atacar y todos juntos llamaríamos la atención.

+¿Quiénes irán?+Preguntó una chica rubia que afilaba sus cuchillos.

+Tú serás uno de ellos Natasha.+La chica sonrió.+ De echo, solo iremos los guardianes de los humanos cullos ángeles sigan vivos, es decir, Nat, Gilbert, Govert y yo.+algunos se mostraron desilusionados por no poder matar a loa ángeles.

+¿Y quién se encargará del arcángel Britannia?+Dijo una voz.

+Yo me encargaré de Arthur.+Hubo quejas.+Conociendo a los humanos nos ayudarán incluso sin darse cuenta. Así que no hará falta más gente.

Dicho esto me volteé e hice desapareces mi cola y mis alas de demonio. Miré a los demás que habían hecho lo mismo. Sonreí a los cadáveres de los ángeles por última vez mientras que abría el portal a la Tierra. Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

**Hola a todos! Aquí están los demonios y sí, Francis tiene en mente violar a Arthur ¬w¬ si les gusta la historia coméntenmelo y si no les gusta también. Nos leemos ciao ^^**


	5. Preparándose para el ataque

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo habíais pensado pero no es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Antes de leer: Este fic esta dedicado a Zoyokaze, por su apoyo en Desmotivaciones.**

Clavé mi mirada en el edificio de enfrente. Miles de recuerdos llegaron a mí. Mi hermano y yo en Navidad o en su cumpleaños o un día normal y corriente. Sencillamente cualquier recuerdo nuestro me parecía demasiado bonito como para dejarlo ir. Sonreí con tristeza al recordar por qué estábamos allí.

+¿Francis?+Pregunté.

+Oui?+Contestó un chico rubio que a decir verdad estaba bastante bueno, no tanto como el grandioso yo obviamente.

+¿Qué haremos ahora?+Ninguno de los encargados en la misión sabíamos que planeaba el rubio.

+Comprobaremos cuanto podemos hacer sin mover un dedo.

+¿A qué te refieres?+Escupió la chica rubia platino que afilaba sus cuchillos. Natasha no era conocida precisamente por su paciencia.

+Nosotros controlamos este sector ahora ¿No?+ Todos asentimos sonriendo al recordar la batalla.+ Pues haremos que se note. Controlaremos a los humanos y ellos se encargarán de que los ángeles no sean más una amenaza.

+Los humanos son peores que los ángeles.+Sentí un escalofrío al oír la voz de Govert.+ Son impredecibles. No se les puede controlar.

+Lo sé mon cher.+Govert frunció el ceño aún más.+ Pero, podemos tentarlos. Los ángeles solo pueden hacerles sugerencias mediante palabras. Ahora no pueden entrar en sus cabezas como nosotros. Tenemos ventaja en ese campo.

+¿Y cuándo los matamos?+ Preguntó Natasha. Francis solamente sonrió.

+Si las cosas salen mal, pronte.

+¿Cómo que "si salen mal"?+ Estaba empezando a hartarme del modo misterioso en el que hablaba Francis.

+Pues que si todo sale bien será mucho más divertido.+ Dijo con una sonrisa pícara cruzándole los labios.+ Los ángeles aún tienen unos pocos poderes, ¿Qué tal si los neutralizamos?

+¿Eso se puede hacer?+Preguntó Govert desde su esquina.

+Los ángeles dependen mucho del los humanos. Si sus humanos cometen un pecado capital ¡Puf! Adiós poderes. Y si son los propios ángeles los que pecan…¡Adiós alas y halo! Se convierten definitivamente en humano, como Lovino.¿No es así, Govert?

+¿Y por qué no los matamos y punto?+ Repitió Natasha.

+Tranquila Natasha, si todo sale como he dicho podremos controlarles como marionetas y eso será mucho más…Interesante.

+Si tú lo dices.+Refunfuñó, aún disconforme, Natasha.

+Bueno, ¡Manos a la obra!+ Anunció Francis.

En realidad ese día no hicimos nada más, era mejor actuar de noche, cuando los guardianes bajasen la guardia. Hasta entonces nos dedicamos a aburrirnos. Natasha sacaba más filo a sus cuchillos, Francis hacía la cena y Govert…no sé no se movió en todo el rato. El increíble yo se dedicó a analizar a sus compañeros. Vamos no eran tan imponentes como en su forma de demonios, pero no podíamos llamar la atención. Estaba en primer lugar Yo, el más chachi de todos nosotros, con mi pelo albino, mis ojos rojos y mi piel pálida, todo un ejemplo de cómo debería ser un demonio. Llevaba la típica ropa roquera de los noventa: chupa de cuero negro, pañuelo rojo al cuello, botas negras, y jeans ajustado. Después estaba Natasha, guardiana de Iván Braginski. Todos la llamamos la loca. No solo por haberse enamorado de su humano sino por ser un psicópata que deseaba matar a todo aquel que se acercase a SU Iván. Siempre llevaba cuchillos en todo lugar posible de su vestido azul estilo Lolita. Govert, por el contrario, vestía ropas informales: camisa naranja del equipo holandés, jeans rotos y unas converse. Tenía su pelo rubio de punta, como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe. Parecería un chico de unos diecinueve, normal, no el asesino eficiente que era. Nuestro querido comandante, Francis, llevaba una combinación de ropa increíblemente a la moda, no como los demás, y su pelo largo y rubio suelto, formando bucles perfectamente desordenados que le daban el toque justo de rebeldía. Esto combinado con su sonrisa sexy y su mirada hacían de él alguien irresistible, pero no tanto como yo, no en vano era el aprendiz de Lujuria, una de los Siete.

Los Siete son los hijos de nuestro señor Satán, llevan el nombre de un pecado cada uno. Tras la Batalla Por la Puerta fueron encerrados en la cárcel del limbo y la puerta a este fue sellada para siempre. Los ángeles creyeron que los pecados habían sido destruidos, pero no contaban con que tenían unos aprendices que sabían lo suficiente como para destruir las ilusiones de los ángeles sobre destruir los pecados capitales. Aunque no tenga los mismo poderes de su maestra, Francis puede causar "pensamientos impuros" no solo en los humanos, sino también en los ángeles. Por eso su estrategia para entrar en el sector P4 había funcionado de forma tan eficaz.

+Chicos, a cenar.+Oí su voz llamándonos a la mesa.

+No si ahora a parte de follarte a cualquiera también vas a saber cocinar.+ Le espetó Natasha con algunas notas de envidia en su voz.

+Por supuesto, Tía Gula me enseñó a cocinar bastante bien.

+Y tu tío Orgullo de be de haberte enseñado a chulear de todo lo que sabes.+ Le espetó Govert.

+No, tan solo es que se me pegan sus costumbres.+ Después clavó su mirad en mí.+Una lástima que no lo conocieras, le habría gustado que fueses su discípulo.

El resto de la cena nos la pasamos discutiendo riendo y contando historias. Hasta que de pronto Francis se levantó. Todos los demás le imitamos.

+Es la hora.+Susurró viendo como los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían.

**¡Hola mina! Aquí está el quinto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado la historia de Francis. En el siguiente capítulo se verá si consiguen o no tentar a nuestros pobres humanitos. Lo más probable es que también suba la muerte de un personaje, pero tranquilos, como es un chico muy awesome después resucita en Demonio xD. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Ciao.**


	6. Primer ataque

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo habíais pensado pero no es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Antes de leer: Este fic esta dedicado a Zoyokaze, por su apoyo en Desmotivaciones.**

Yao-Yao tendrá que dormir conmigo+Ordené.

+Pe-pero-aru..

+No tengo otra cama y el sofá es demasiado pequeño incluso para ti.

+En ese caso…

Con una sonrisa le lancé la parte de arriba de uno de mis pijamas mientras yo me ponía la parte de abajo.

+Al menos ponte calzoncillos

Lo ignoré y me tiré en la cama mientras él iba al baño. Mi cabeza iba a estallar con toda la información recibida. Yao era un ángel. Los demonios habían conquistado su sector y los habían echado a la tierra de los humanos. Ahora tenía que ser un "niño bueno" y no violar a Yao porque sino se convertiría en humano. Un humano que podría quedarse aquí para siempre conmigo. Sacudí la cabeza. No podía pensar en esas cosas. Pero Yao tampoco ayudaba apareciendo de repente con mi camisa como camisón y el pelo suelto. Iba a ser muy difícil no violarle. Lo que no sabía era que a lo largo de esa noche se me iba a poner aún más difícil.

….

+Iremos encargándonos de ellos de uno en uno,¿Entendido?+Pregunté.

+¿Por cual empezaremos?

+Por el ángel de Iván.+Ordenó Natasha. Tan solo enarqué una ceja+ Iván ya está teniendo problemas para controlarse sin que intervengamos.

+Supongo que es buena idea.+ al ver que era lo que tenía en mente ese chico añadí+ Yo me encargo.

Sabía manejar estas situaciones. Empecé con algo inocente. Que ninguno de los dos pudiese sospechar.

+Yao, no pude verte con alas.+ Preguntó Iván con tono infantil+ ¿Me dejas verlas?

+Supongo que no pasa nada+ ERROR. Claro que él no lo sabía.

Se deshizo de la camisa sin que le preocupara que Iván le viera. ERROR. Unas alas le salieron de la espalda mientras que el halo se formaba en su cabeza. Iván lo miró con adoración. Hora de mi segunda intervención.

+¿Puedo tocarlas?+Susurró.

+Su-supongo.+ERROR.

El ruso acarició con suavidad las alas del otro. Paró bruscamente al oír el gemido del ángel.

+Yao, ¿Estás bien?+Preguntó con dulzura.

+No…lo…s-sé+Jadeó dificultado el otro. Hora de influir en mi angelical amigo.+Iván s-se sieeente raro.

El otro se sonrojó al notar el bulto que se había formado en la entrepierna del otro.

+Yao tú…+Dejó la frase sin terminar, ya que Yao no podía parar de gemir por culpa del continuo roce con Iván.

+Creo que aquí ya hemos cumplido.+ Les dije a mis compañeros. Los demás asintieron y nos alejamos a por nuestra siguiente presa.

**Tará! ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos. Ciao.**


	7. El ángel kickeado del cielo

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Advertencia2: violación de un personaje a otro.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo habíais pensado pero no es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Antes de leer: Este fic esta dedicado a Zoyokaze, por su apoyo en Desmotivaciones.**

La "reunión de emergencia" había terminado y todos se habían ido. Yo no me encontraba muy bien. Lo que tenían planeado los demonios y volver a saber de Gilbert me hacía recordar cosas.

+Lovino,¿Te encuentras bien?+ Preguntó una voz a mi espalda.

+¿Qué carajo haces en la cocina? Se supone que tendrías que estar durmiendo.

+Te oí venir aquí y me preocupó que te ocurriese algo.

+No es nada, bastardo, solo que…

+¿Solo que Qué?+Preguntó haciendo que la conversación sonase aún más estúpida.

+¡Nada!

+No deberías gritar, los demás están dormidos.

+Lo sé. No como tú.

+¿Me vas a decir lo que pasa.?+Esos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación…No podía luchar con eso. Suspiré.

+Pero no me interrumpas.+Antonio asintió.+Hace cinco años un nuevo ángel llegó al sector P4 se llamaba Gilbert y pasaba mucho tiempo con mi hermano y conmigo. En realidad yo ya le conocía, era el humano al que vigilaba y me alegré mucho de que viniera al mismo sector en el que estaba yo. Lo que no sabía era que él también se alegraba, pero por distintos motivos. Cuando lo descubrí me costaba creérmelo. Pero lo tuve mucho tiempo para pensar.

"Lo ví intentando meterle mano a Feli y enseguida corrí a apartarlo. Pero él me agarró y me aventó contra la pared. Intenté soltarme, pero no me dejaba le grité a Feli que huyera y el se fue a buscar ayuda. Para mi mala suerte no llegó a tiempo. Gilbert comenzó a manosearme haciéndome sentir cada vez más extraño. Entonces me agarró por debajo de la túnica y me obligó a sentarme encima de su…+No creí necesario acabar la frase.+

"Poco después llegó Arthur y expulsó a ese bastardo al infierno. Conmigo tardó un poco más en decidirse, pero como ya no era un ser "puro" no tuvo otra que darme la patada.+ Terminé con un suspiro. Sentí unos brazos rodeándome. En cualquier otra ocasión le habría apartado, pero me sentía a salvo entre sus brazos le dejé abrazarme un buen rato mientras que poco a poco me calmaba. Finalmente me quedé adormilado y Antonio me llevó a mi cama dejándome al lado de mi hermano.

….

+Entonces habrá cambio de parejas.+ Anunció Francis+ Gilbert se encargará de Antonio y Lovino, Govert de Kiku y Alfred, Natasha de Feliciano y Ludwig, y yo de Arthur.

+¿Quién se encargará de Yao e Iván?+Preguntó el del pelo de punta.

+Bueno, he llamado a una amiga para que me ayude con esto.+ Me hizo una señal y dí un paso al frente, de manera que la luz me diese de pleno.+Creo que no necesita presentación, pero aún así: Lugarteniente del ejercito demoniaco y aprendiza del mismísimo arcángel caído Satana, Elizabetha la Terrible.

Hice una reverencia burlesca levantando los bordes de mi vestido estilo sirvienta verde. Parecía que les había dado algo a todos ellos. Yo tan solo sonreí y me senté al lado de Francis.

+Bueno, parece ser que nos vamos a divertir bastante.

**¡Y Eli hizo su aparición estelar! Necesitaba que Hungría apareciera, para algo es la patrona de las Fujoshis (¿) pero eso. Aquí lo dejo por este capítulo. Espero que les guste y tal y cual, dejen sus comentarios. Nos leemos. Ciao**~.


	8. El ángel kickeado al infierno

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo habíais pensado pero no es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Aru Lawlieth: Si, pienso dedicarle al FrUk un buen capítulo, de los largos. Me alegro de que te guste el fic ^^**

**Antes de leer: Este fic esta dedicado a Zoyokaze, por su apoyo en Desmotivaciones.**

+Ey, tú+ Dije señalando al albino

+¿Qué quieres loca machorra?+Le dí en la cara con la sartén.

+¿Por qué has elegido quedarte con Lovino?+ Sonreí al ver su cara+No pongas excusas, Francis me lo ha contado.

+Bueno…+Parecía nervioso.+ Pasó hace mucho.+ le apremié para que continuara.+ Cuando aún era un ángel trabajaba con él y con su hermano. Siempre me cayeron bien, aunque Lovino tenía un temperamento…difícil. Pero sin embargo un día pasó algo. Estaba con Feliciano cuando algo dentro de mí me obligó a abalanzarme sobre él…

+¿En qué sentido?+Pregunté curiosa. Él tan solo se puso rojo.

+Bueno en "ese" sentido.

+Créeme, soy especialista en estas cosas. Si me lo cuentas todo podré ayudarte con tu misión.

+Vale, pero límpiate la sangre de la sangre de la nariz.+ me pasé la manga del vestido por la cara con rapidez.+ Bueno el caso es que comencé a acariciarlo y besarlo como si mi vida fuese en ello. Pero entonces apareció Lovino y me empujó, Pero antes de caer al suelo lo agarré y le obligué a ponerse bajo mi cuerpo. Él le gritó a su hermano que fuese a por ayuda, pero no me importó. Comencé a tocarlo excitándome más y más. Llegó un momento en el que él también comenzó a disfrutarlo, aunque intentó ocultarlo. No podía parar de saborear sus labios en un desesperado intento de que parara de llamarme bastardo. Quité las molestas túnicas de en medio y comencé a acariciar su cuerpo dejándolo pegado al mío. Lovi no podía ocultar su placer y yo también me sentía demasiado ansioso para esperar más. La metí dentro suyo sin prepararlo siquiera. Ahora que lo pienso no fue nada awesome hacer eso sin su consentimiento. Además, no paraba de acariciarle y besarle así que…comencé a morder uno de sus pezones mientras retorcía el otro con mis dedos, mientras que con la otra mano lo masturbaba. Recuerdo esa sensación divina de estar dentro de él como si fuese ayer, pero no podía disfrutarlo. El estar haciéndoselo en contra de su voluntad no me gustaba para nada, pero aún así seguí haciéndoselo hasta Lovino no pudo más y terminó en mi mano. Habría continuado, pero en seguida llegaron los ángeles y nos separaron y…

+Os echaron del cielo+ Completé. Aquella historia me iba a ser muy útil.+ Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado…

+Se nota, parece que te vayas a desangrar.+ Me tapé la nariz otra vez.

+No es por eso idiota, sino porque nos servirá para que Antonio y Lovino caigan.

+Pero no quiero.+Lo miré sin comprender.+ Mira, no entiendo como acabé violando a Lovino, pero sé que no fue algo que yo quisiera hacer. Me gustaba, pero no en ese sentido, aunque reconozco que estuvo un poquito awesome. ¿Se te ocurre por qué lo hice?

+No tengo ni idea. Pero el caso es que ahora eres un demonio y tienes que actuar como tal.+ Al ver su gesto triste algo se encogió dentro mío.+ Pero tranquilo, ni que los fuésemos a matar ni a convertirlos en demonios, es más, dudo que Lo vino note la diferencia.

+Supongo.+ Susurró con la mirada perdida. Tendría que hablar de esto con Francis.

**Aquí traigo la conti, con el pobre Prusia que no quiere hacerle daño a tener tiempo de subir otro capítulo esta tarde (son cortitos) o mañana por la mañana. Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos. Ciao.**


	9. Planes malvados y niñas rubias

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo habíais pensado pero no, es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Antes de leer: Este fic esta dedicado a Zoyokaze, por su apoyo en Desmotivaciones.**

Odio mi trabajo. Tener que pasarme el día intentando ganarles una batalla a los ángeles, tentando humanos, y vigilando "por si acaso" es horrible. Por eso me encantaba mi nuevo puesto, comandante, suena genial. Además, eso me permitía estar cerca de él.

+Oye, Francis, ¿Por qué no dejas de hacer las de voyerista y nos miras a nosotros?+ Aparté la vista de la ventana a regañadientes.+ Pues eso la estrategia debería…

Obviamente dejé de prestarle atención enseguida. Me la sudaba lo que dijeran, tenía mi plan y sabía que no fallaría. ¿Por qué no iba a fallar? Pues porque era sencillo, descabelladamente sencillo.

+¿Y si cada uno se encarga de sus objetivos y procuramos no molestarnos los unos a los otros?+ Sugerí con voz melosa. Enseguida recibí la aprobación de todos mis compañeros, incluso de Eli.

Se notaba que estaba hasta las narices de buscar planes cada vez más difíciles y complicados de entender. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y supe que tendría que contarle mis planes. Por eso me dirigí al balcón. En seguida noté su presencia a mi lado.

+¿Por qué quieres encargarte de Arthur?+Directa al grano, como siempre.

+Me he encaprichado con él.

+¿Y qué tienes planeado?+ Su voz sonaba curiosa.

+¿No es obvio? Violarle.+Un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar por su nariz+ Por el amor de Di…nosaurios. Para de hacer eso.

+¡Es una reacción normal!+ Se defendió ella.+ La pregunta es, ¿Cómo lo lograrás?

+¿Cómo harás tú que Yao caiga?+ Pregunté.

+Es un secreto.

+Lo mío también.+ Al ver que iba a replicar añadí.+ No te lo cuento porque si sale bien podré decírtelo con todo lujo de detalles.+ Dije prácticamente en su oído.

Aproveché su distracción para huir a mi cuarto. La tarde iba a ser muuuuuuuuuy larga. Pero si tenía suerte tendría mi recompensa antes del ocaso. Miré el reloj. Era la hora.

…

Tirar la basura. ¡Yo!¡Uno de los mejores arcángeles del mundo!¡Tirar la basura! Pero no me puedo quejar, era la única manera de no terminar pegándole un tortazo a Alfred, no puedo sucumbir a la ira. El caso es que casi había llegado a los cubos cuando ví algo. Una linda niña pequeña que no paraba de llorar. No pude evitar acercarme a ver que le ocurría.

+Niña,¿Te encuentras bien?+Pregunté con dulzura removiéndole el pelo. Levantó la mirada y me miró con unos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

+E-el monstro.+ Sollozó ella.+ Era un montro muy raro pero daba miedo.

+¿Monstruo?+ Pregunté. Ella asintió.

+Era un chico muy alto y rubio las chicas lo miraban con cara de querer comérselo.

+¿Qué tiene eso de monstruo?+ Vle que fuese un chico muy guapo pero no era nada tan raro.

+Ellas no lo veían.+ Sollozó.+ No veían la cola roja y los colmillos, ni siquiera los cuernos y las alas. Yo enseguida corrí a esconderme.

+Oye, chica, necesito que me lleves a dónde lo viste.+ Un demonio rubio que provoca miradas lujuriosas en todas las chicas. No podía ser otro.

+Me da miedo.

+Pero esas chicas que viste están en peligro+ Necesitaba que me llevase a ese sitio, además parecía poder ver el verdadero aspecto de los demonios.

+V-vale, pero está lejos.+ Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró por las calles de Nueva York.+ Ya no está aquí, pero sé como encontrarle.

+¿A sí?

+¿Tú tampoco puedes ver el rastro?+ Siempre me sorprenderá como los humanos utilizan sus pocas habilidades al máximo.+ Es por aquí.

Me guió hasta unos viejos almacenes con toda la pinta de estar abandonados. Repentinamente me dí cuenta de que algo fallaba ¿Por qué ese lugar pudiendo coger un piso cualquiera cerca de dónde estábamos?¿Por qué un sitio perfectamente rastreable?¿Por qué? Me dí la vuelta para advertirle a la niña que seguramente era una trampa pero ella no estaba. El corazón se me encogió pensando en como Francis podría usarla de rehén.

+¿Niña?¿Chica dónde estás?+ Pregunté con la esperanza de que tan solo se hubiera perdido.

+Aquí estoy+ Dijo su voz a mi espalda, pero al volverme me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa.

**CHAN-CHAN. ¿Qué será la desagradable sorpresa? Próximo capítulo lemon y violación y ya no digo más xD. Espero que les guste y que me lo comenten, o en el caso de querer matarme a tomatazos también me lo comenten. Nos leemos. Ciao.**


	10. Primera caída

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Advertencia2: violación de un personaje a otro.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo habíais pensado pero no es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Antes de leer: Este fic esta dedicado a Zoyokaze, por su apoyo en Desmotivaciones.**

Miré preocupado el reloj, Arthur debería haber llegado hace tiempo. Me estaba empezando a preocupar que lo hubiesen capturado pero no podía hacer nada. Era un cuarto de hora ida y vuelta hasta los bidones y ya había pasado media hora. Lo normal era estar nervioso, no comiendo hamburguesas. Normalmente Alfred me contagiaba su buen humor con solo mirarlo, pero supongo que él también estará nervioso porque lleva un buen rato sin hablar. Lo mejor sería ir a ver a los otros así que me levanté y miré a Alfred.

+¿No crees que habría que contárselo a los otros?+ Pregunté intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo.

+Sí, puede que se haya metido en un lío.+ Al ver mi cara añadió.+Tranquilo, Arthur es muy fuerte seguro que no le pasa nada. Aún así mejor avisamos a los demás.

Tan solo asentí mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta. Ninguno de los dos habría pensado que el problema era tan serio como lo era en realidad.

…

Cuando me volví para avisar a la chica que lo más probable era que fuese una trampa ya no estaba. Se me encogió el corazón pensando como podría chantajearme con ella.

+¿Niña?¿Chica?¿Dónde está?+ Llamé rezando porque solo se hubiese alejado.

+Aquí.+ Suspiré aliviado al oír su voz. Pero al volverme me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa.

+Tú…+ Siseé enfurecido al verle frente a mí con esa sonrisa socarrona y esa mirada burlona.

+¿A quién te esperabas?¿A Santa Claus?

+¿Y la niña?+Como la hubiese matado…

+¿Todavía no lo entiendes?+ Como me habría gustado partirle esa sonrisa, pero no debía sucumbir a la ira.+ ¡Claro! Una mente tan pura e inocente no podía darse cuenta de mi engaño incluso después de haberlo sufrido, es tan descarado que estoy empezando a pensar que te estás quedando conmigo.

+Habla claro idiota.+ Estaba harto de sus estupideces.

+Yo soy la niña+ Su imagen se desapareció entre llamas negras, un segundó después estaba frente a mí la misma niña de antes. Su parecido con el demonio era tal que parecía una broma, y yo había caído como un tonto.+ Me crees ahora.

+¿Qué quieres?¿Por qué me has traído aquí?+ Volvió a desaparecer en el fuego, solo que esta vez reapareció tras de mí asustándome.

+¿Qué quiero? Mmmm está mal dejar las cosas a medias así que vengo a terminar lo de la otra vez.+ Desapareció otra vez, esta vez apareció sobre mí.+ ¿Por qué te he traído aquí? Está en una región controlada enteramente por demonios desde hace siglos, entre estos edificios a muerto más gente de la que puedes contar. Mis poderes aquí son mucho más fuertes que en esa casucha vuestra. Además no hay nadie el un Km a la redonda, nadie te oirá. Y si te oyen, estamos en los barrios bajos: nadie te hará caso.

+Uno, no me vas a hacer nada, Dos par de hacerte l gato de Cheshire.

+¿Quieres entonces que ataque ya?+ Dijo, apareciendo súbitamente delante de mí.

+¿Qué?¡No!+ Grité. No sabía por qué, pero tenerlo tan cerca me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

No sé para qué le dije que no hiciese nada, solo sirvió para que me empujase con fuerza contra la pared más cercana. Intenté separarme, pero tenía su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me sonrojé al máximo mientras intentaba apartarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero era demasiado fuerte.

+Si te resistes es peor para ti.

+Me apuesto a que eso es mentira.

+No, si no te resistes no tengo que hacer esto.+ Me agarró con fuerza por los hombros y me estrelló contra la pared, haciendo que mi cabeza golpease con fuerza.+ A ver si así te sigues resistiendo tanto.

Efectivamente no me sentía con fuerzas para resistirme. Mi cabeza parecía estar en un lugar muy lejos de allí, pero algo le hizo volver de golpe. Un gemido escapó de mi garganta al sentir una de sus manos en mi entrepierna. Me quedé completamente rojo y busqué la mirada de Francis. Él tan solo sonrió y deslizó su mano arriba y debajo de mi miembro, haciéndome sentir…extraño. Supongo que eso era sentirse excitado, pero nunca antes me había sentido así. Era una mezcla de sensaciones un tanto abrumadora, no me dejaba pensar en nada que no fuera en lo mucho que deseaba que me tocase más. Ahora ya sé a qué se refería Yao cuando me describió esa sensación, la diferencia es que él tenía a Iván para controlar la situación mientras que yo estaba en manos de un loco pervertido que no pararía hasta…que no pararía y punto. Intenté concentrarme en cualquier cosa pero Francis hizo que su erección y la mía se rozasen de forma muy provocadora. Antes de darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo busqué el roce con su cuerpo de nuevo. Francis no me lo impidió, ¡Es más! Me agarró el trasero uniendo nuestras caderas, de modo que nuestros miembros se encontraron haciéndome gritar de placer. Me agarró por la barbilla y me hizo levantar la cara. Antes de poder hacer nada sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Me rendí a la pasión de sus besos, sin pensar en nada más que en nuestras bocas y en como se me escurría la saliva por las comisuras de los labios.

+Arthur,¿No sería mejor hacerlo en tu forma real?+ Asentí hipnotizado por su voz melodiosa. Me quitó la camisa con parsimonia.+ Adelante.

Dejé que mis alas saliesen de mi espalda y mi halo apareció encima de mi cabeza. Sentí los dedos de Francis entre las plumas de mis alas y no pude evitar desplomarme en sus brazos.

+¿Ocurre algo?+ Su voz tenía un timbre de preocupación que en cualquier otra ocasión no se me habría pasado desapercibido, pero me sentía demasiado mareado.

+S-se sieeente extraaño+ Jadeé como pude. Me obligó a levantar la cara. Si, definitivamente estaba preocupado.+ No es naaada ah ah.

+¿Seguro?+ No dejé que lo repitiera y ya le estaba besando. Mi cuerpo se sintió aún más extraño pero no le hice caso. Francis me tumbó en el suelo y comenzó a morder mis pezones haciéndome gritar de placer. Susurró algo en mi oído que no llegué a escuchar, que sonaba a francés, y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Acto seguido sentí el primero de sus dedos entrando dentro de mí, después le acompañaron sus hermanos moviéndose en un frenesí de tijeretas y círculos. Me sonrojé cuando los sacó y abrí instintivamente las piernas preparándome para lo que venía.

Al principio dolió bastante y me costaba respirar, pero enseguida me acostumbré al movimiento de sus caderas sobre las mías. Cada vez que llegaba al fondo un fogonazo de placer me cegaba, haciéndome desear que lo repitiera pronto. La cosa no duró mucho, ya que ambos estábamos demasiado excitados. Primero se vino Francis, dentro mía, alcanzando un punto más profundo de mi interior que hizo que me viniera de inmediato.

Así, "ladys and gentelmen" fue como perdí mi virginidad y, por consiguiente, mis alas.

**¡Ya ha caído el primer angelito! El próximo capítulo será mitad Spamano(Fluff-dammit) y mitad FrUK(Puke-Rainbows). Para el que no me entienda: en el siguiente capítulo correrán el riesgo de que les dé una sobredosis de azúcar (prohibido para diabéticos xD) Pues eso, espero que les guste este capítulo, exijo mis comentarios etc etc etc. Nos leemos. Ciao**


	11. Encuentros y reencuentros desagradables

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo habíais pensado pero no es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Antes de leer: Este fic está dedicado a Zoyokaze, por su apoyo en Desmotivaciones.**

Nunca me había sentido tan mal en mi vida, y mucho menos después de tener sexo. Se supone que los demonios nos alimentamos de los pecados, pues la cena me había sentado como un tiro. Arthur estaba tirado en el suelo, aún bajo los efectos de las hormonas y del cambio de cuerpo, no podía parar de mirarlo. No era como antes, con miradas llenas de lujuria y deseos de violarle, sino…arrepentido. Se supone que no sentimos ese tipo de cosas, que somos unas máquinas de matar invencibles, pero yo lo estaba sintiendo. Sería el tiempo en la Tierra, o el prolongado contacto con los ángeles, o que Gilbert me estaba pegando su manía de ser bueno.

+Francis…+ Tragué grueso. Sabía que me iba a querer matar y eso hacía que me sintiese extraño, como si alguien cerrase su puño entorno a mi estómago.

+¿Qu-qué?+ M costaba respirar. La sensación de culpa me estaba ahogando.

+¿A qué viene esa cara?+ Preguntó. Vale, eso no me lo esperaba.

+¿Qué cara? Esta es mi cara y lo siento si no te gusta+ Le espeté haciéndome el indignado.

+Vale, si. Esa es tu cara pero antes ponías otra, como si te estuviesen matando.

+¡Y lo están haciendo!+ Respondí con una risa histérica+ La culpa, el arrepentimiento…

+Te lo tienes ganado.+Me espetó por lo bajo.

+Peo no hablemos de mí. ¿Qué se siente al ser el primero en caer?+ Dije sonriendo a lo gato de Cheshire. Al ver sus lágrimas me arrepentí en seguida.+ ¡N-no llores! No lo volveré a decir pero no llores.¡Lo siento!

+¡JA!¡Que tú lo sientes!¡Es lo más gracioso que he oído en todo el día!+ Hasta yo me daba cuenta de lo penoso que había sido, pero no podía dejarle llorar. Algo dentro me dolía mucho cuando lo hacía. ¿Qué era lo que esta a la izquierda en el pecho?

+ Y-ya lo sé idiota, no sé ni por qué he dicho nada.

+Mejor, porque me voy+ Replico levantándose+ No pienso estar ni un segundo más contigo.

Acto seguido se largó. No pude evitar levantarme y seguirle.

+¡Espera! No puedes ir tú solo por aquí, te matarán.

+Me da igual, con tal de alejarme de ti.+ Me dí cuenta de que cojeaba.

+ Déjame acompañarte hasta el piso después desapareceré+ No sé por qué me asustaba tanto que le hicieran algo. Abrió la boca para replicar pero en seguida la cerró su cara se podía leer el pánico.+¿Qué ocurre?+Señaló algo detrás mía.+ Mierda.

….

Estaba con el bastardo de Antonio, aún lo había señales del bastardo arcángel, no debía estar muy lejos de los contenedores, Ni siquiera Francis podría arrastrarlo contra su voluntad mucho tiempo al menos no sin despertar a media Nueva York. Empezaba a desesperarme Antonio también parecía nervioso, no habíamos visto nada en media hora de búsqueda. Eso significaba dos cosas, o bien lo habían matado, o bien lo habían engañado para llevarlo más lejos, lo cual significaba casi lo mismo que lo anterior. Nueva York era demasiado grande, ni con ayuda de la policía lograríamos nada. A mí me importaba una mierda lo que le pasara a ese bastardo, pero aún así no podía evitar alterarme. Si podían hacer desaparecer al más fuerte de nosotros en cinco minutos, no quiero ni pensar en lo que harían con el resto. Pensando en esto me dí cuenta de una cosa. Habíamos salido a lo loco en su búsqueda, sin llevar los móviles, para hacerlo más fácil nos habíamos separado, y además estábamos en zonas bastante aisladas porque pensábamos que era más fácil que estuvieran allí. Vamos, que se lo habíamos puesto en bandeja a los demonios. Como si fuera necesario confirmarlo escuché unos aplausos desganados a mi espalda. Antonio y yo nos volvimos de inmediato. Casi me da algo.

+Bravo, os habéis puesto en el mejor sitio posible para una emboscada.+ Dijo con una voz socarrona que reconocería en cualquier lugar.+ Que awesome volver a verte Lovino Kesesese

Gilbert.

**¿Quién está detrás de Francis?¿Qué hará Gilbert? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en el se ve que Francis está sintiendo algo que no debería ¿Será eso malo para él? Déjenme sus comentarios y tomatazos. Nos leemos. Ciao**


	12. Comienza el segundo asalto

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo habíais pensado pero no es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Antes de leer: Este fic está dedicado a Zoyokaze, por su apoyo en Desmotivaciones.**

Mierda. Esto solo me pasa a mí. Primero caigo en la trampa más tonta de la historia, después me violan, pierdo mis alas, y entonces cuando no podía pasar nada peor una banda de matones me rodea. Apreté los puños preparándome para recibir el primer golpe, un derechazo directo a mi cara. Un golpe que nunca llegó.

+Lárgate.+ Me susurró Francis. Al levantar la mirada ví que Francis había atrapado el puño del matón.

+¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?+ Le espetó el que parecía el cabecilla.

+Si no te alejas de él seré tu peor pesadilla.+ Un escalofrío me recorrió la médula.+ Y tú, vete a casa ya.

+¡JA! Mira bonito, aquí mandamos nosotros. Y nosotros decimos que no os vais de aquí.+ Sentenció el jefe.

Me paré a observarle. Pelo al cero con una gorra hacia atrás, combinado con un millar de cadenas de plástico pintadas de oro. Ropas extra-anchas con unos tennis de los chinos y, lo verdaderamente peligroso, una pipa lista para disparar.

+¿Qué tenemos nosotros que os pueda interesar?+ Supliqué porque no fuera nada.

+ Tenéis una cara bonita.+ Sus acompañantes rieron de forma espeluznante.

+ Genial, segunda vez en un día que me violan.+ Susurré para mi mismo. Pero alguien me escuchó.

+No si puedo evitarlo.+ Genial, ahora era buena persona.

Antes de que pudiera responderle sarcásticamente le soltó una patada en la cara al de la pistola, que se cayó al suelo aturdido. Rápidamente, me agarró del brazo y salimos corriendo. Nos escondimos en el primer sitio que vimos: detrás de los contenedores de la esquina.

+Vaya, no te importa usar tus poderes ¿No?+ Pregunté, aún recuperando la respiración. Pero Francis parecía preocupado.

+No, no los he usado. Es más, no puedo usarlos.+ Susurró.

+¿Qué? Pues antes bien que funcionaban.+ Le espeté recordando la transformación y lo que sucedió después.

+Pero algo ha pasado, no puedo usarlos.+ Replicó desesperado.

+¿Con que aquí están?+ Ambos miramos arriba. Estábamos jodidos.

….

No podía parar de preguntarme si hacíamos bien separándonos. Era mala idea ir de dos. Deberíamos haber hecho solo dos grupos, así quizá no me sentiría tan…inseguro. No me sentía del todo desprotegido,¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Tenía a mi lado al armario de dos puertas del Ikea (el "äsàheinòwer" ese) en versión rusa. Pero aún así no estaba tranquilo. Había algo extraño en todo eso. Noté el flash de una cámara.

+¿Qué ha sido eso?+ Pregunté alarmado.

+Tranquilo yo te protegeré+ Afirmó Iván con una tubería entre las manos.

Escuché una risa y algo parecido a un "Esto es material de primera" Otro flash. Ambos nos volvimos a la vez para ver…nada. Sea lo que fuere lo que estaba haciendo fotos, no era humano. Más flashes. Iván y yo no parábamos de dar vueltas mareados. Cuando por fin pudimos ver quien nos estaba echando fotos casi me dio algo. Me volví tras un último flash resignado a no encontrar nada cuando me encontré con su cara pegada a la mía. Estábamos jodidos.

**Efectivamente mi querido Yao, tú e Iván estáis jodidos: Eli no va a parar hasta que os enrolléis, y yo tampoco. En cuanto a Arthur y Francis… también están jodidos. Ninguno puede usar sus poderes (Arthur ya no tiene y Francis…) Me callo ya, espero que les guste. Nos leemos ciao**


	13. Comienza el segundo asaltoII

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya y le he cogido cariño xD.**

Vale, en que momento de mi vida había acabado así. Por así me refiero con un ángel escondido a mis espaldas gritando que se rendía mientras una amenazante diablesa avanzaba hacia nosotros con cara de ir a descuartizarnos con sus manos. Supongo que por eso mi bruder siempre me decía que no se traían animales a casa. Feliciano era como un gatito asustadizo. Solo que a los gatitos no los perseguían los diablesas para matarlos. Barrí con la mirada el lugar en busca de un arma o posible escapatoria. Nada. Era el lugar ideal para una emboscada y nos habíamos metido nosotros solos. Ojala alguien me explicase como se puede ser tan tonto porque yo no lo sabía. Retrocedí un poco manteniendo a Feli tras de mi. Necesitaba espacio, así al menos no me alcanzaría. Un cuchillo me pasó rozándome. Definitivamente no era mi día.

+Apártate de él.+Me ordenó.

+No.+ No sé que me impulsó a defenderle, pero el caso es que no pensaba dejar que le hiciesen nada a mi pequeño angelito.

+Nadie sufrirá el más mínimo daño si te entregas Feli, tú perderás tus poderes y ya está. Si por el contrario te escondes…¿No querrás que le haga daño a Ludwig verdad?

No té como Feliciano negaba a mi espalda y avanzaba hacia el otro. Lo detuve, se me había ocurrido una idea. Era una locura pero también lo había sido pensar que los ángeles existirían. Cogí aire y me preparé, iba a tener que ser muy rápido si quería escapar con vida de esta. Revisé por última vez que todo estaba justo como lo necesitaba y sonreí. Que conste que lo hice por no llorar, era el plan más descabellado que se me había ocurrido en mi vida. Pero era un plan.

….

Sonreí airada mientras observaba como les iba a los demás. Yo ya había cumplido con la primera parte de mi plan: capturar a Iván y Yao. El resto lo harían ellos solos. Me pregunté cuanto tardarían en hacer efecto los afrodisíacos. La verdad, no me importaba, tenía cámaras grabando para no perderme el espectáculo. Lo que importaba ahora era observar como les iba a los demás. Natasha había acorralado (sexual) con Gilbert. Govert aún no había atacado, parecía analizar a sus contrincantes que rebuscaban por los callejones sin saber el peligro que les acechaba. Y Francis…Bueno, era el único que había conseguido sus propósitos (por suerte para mi llegué a tiempo para verlo todo) pero ahora estaba siendo perseguido sin poder usar sus poderes…poderes que ya no poseía. Definitivamente era un buen día. En cuanto los demás llegasen les informaría de que tomaba el mando, ya que Francis ya no está capacitado para ello. Pasé un dedo por la superficie del cuenco y las imágenes de Antonio y Gilbert discutiendo se transformaron en las de Natasha a punto de atacar. Un momento. Algo marchaba mal. El chico que acompañaba al ángel miro de reojo a su alrededor y supe enseguida lo que iba a hacer. Natasha también lo supo…una vez ya había escapado. A pesar de que se nos había escapado un ángel me reí. Desde luego ese chico era digno hermano de Gilbert. Además, después de ese fracaso Natasha no se atrevería a disputarme el mando. Si, definitivamente aquel era mi día.

….

Me sentía como en una de esas pelis de miedo en las que desaparece alguien y los demás se dividen para buscarlo y van muriendo uno a uno. Esos pensamientos hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Pero yo era un héroe y tenía que asegurarme de que mi chica llegaba a salvo a casa. "Wait a minute…¿Por qué he dicho mi chica?" Entre en shock por un momento "Debe de ser porque el es mi ángel y claro tanto pensar en pelis y realidad me he hecho un lío ¡Eso debe de ser!" Suspiré aliviado al haberle encontrado una solución que no implicase ser como tío de la bufanda. Kiku me miró un momento parecía que iba a decir algo pero le tiré al suelo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Siempre he tenido buenos reflejos. Así que reaccioné a tiempo al ver la pistola que apuntaba a su cabeza desde la boca del callejón. Me puse en pie y arrastré a Kiku detrás de una esquina. Me asomé un momento para ver quien era. Genial. Otro demonio. Definitivamente no era mi día.

**KarinaxD: me alegro de que te guste el fic, por cierto agradecería que no me leyeras tanto la mente, que después flipo cuando leo tus comentarios xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**¡Tará! Tan buen día para unos tan malo para otros xD. En el siguiente capítulo serán más bien las peleas. Espero que les guste ver a America en plan agente del FBI, el otro día ví una serie de esas y creo que he acabado aplicándola al fic. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Nos leemos, ciao.**


	14. segundo ataqueIII

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya y le he cogido cariño xD.**

Estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia la diablesa cuando Ludwig me cogió por el brazo reteniéndome. Esperaba que me dijera algo, pero Ludwig es un hombre de acción. Es lo único que puede explicar lo que ocurrió. Agarró uno de los altos contenedores para la beneficencia que había cerca y lo giró, tapando la entrada al callejón con el enemigo fuera. ¿Cómo huir entonces? Subiéndose a la estructura y colándose por una ventana abierta. Primero me impulsó a mí, después se subió a pulso y le pegó un patada que deshizo los precarios arreglos que mantenían unidas las cuatro paredes del contenedor. En el momento en el que piso el suelo echó a correr (arrastrándome por un brazo) hasta la azotea. Una vez allí pasamos de un edificio a otro (están todos pegados) hasta llegar al nuestro. Solo habían sido dos edificios, pero casi me había dado algo. Una vez dentro corrimos a su casa y nos encerramos en ella.

+¿Crees que nos atacará?+ Preguntó con la respiración alterada.

+Lo dudo, no pueden ser descubiertos por los humanos. Si nos atacasen aquí sería muy llamativo.

+Pero ya lo han hecho antes.+Insistió él.

+Lo hicieron sin llamar la atención, sin ruido. Una emboscada mientras dormimos no es lo mismo que una pelea abierta.+ Terminé con una sonrisa.

Por la manera en que me miraba parecía sorprendido. Supongo que no se esperaba que nos dejasen en paz. Eso sí, después de la carrera estaba agotado así que me hice un ovillo y me dormí sobre las sabanas. En ese momento no podía imaginar lo mal que lo estaban pasando mis compañeros.

….

+¿Qué haces tú aquí bastardo?+ Me espetó el pequeño italiano, ya no tan pequeño.

+Mi trabajo Kesesese+ Lo que no le iba a decir era que no quería hacer mi trabajo.

Avancé hacia él dispuesto a asestarle un golpe que le dejara inconsciente con mi tridente. Las ordenes eran "enseñarles humanidad" a los angelitos, nada de matar a los humanos. Pero algo me lo impidió. El ángel de Lovino estaba en medio, sujetando el tridente con una mano. Tironeé un poco a la desesperada intentando recuperar mi arma, pero la tenía agarrada con mucha fuerza. Con un gesto imperceptible me desarmó, mandando lejos el tridente. Observé por primera vez a mi oponente. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta con una carita feliz que permitía ver sus fuertes brazos. Los pantalones eran unos vaqueros normales y unas zapatillas deportivas. Se notaba que no era suya. Pero lo importante no era su ropa sino la fuerza que parecía tener. No me explico como es que lo he ignorado todo este rato. Supongo que me centraba en Lovino y a él no le importaba ser ignorado.

+Por encima de mi cadáver.+Susurró con la mirada amenazante clavada en mí. Daba bastante miedo, demasiado para un ángel normal.

+Eso ya lo veremos Kesesese.

….

Me sonrojé bruscamente al escuchar los jadeos de Iván a mis espaldas. No podía culparlo, estaba igual que él. No sé como lo había hecho la zorra esa pero me sentía demasiado excitado para aguantar mucho más.

Iván y yo estábamos sentados espalda contra espalda. No quería verlo ni de refilón. Estaba seguro de que si pudiera ver su cara ahora mismo me echaría a sus brazos pidiéndole que me hiciera suyo, pero no debía ya que esta vez dudo que él me parase. Podría aguantar todo el tiempo del mundo esa tortura si estuviese solo, pero da la casualidad de que no lo estaba y no iba a aguantar mucho. Por eso cuando Iván se volvió mirándome a los ojos me despedí de mis alas.

+¿Quieres ser uno conmigo?¿Da?+ Preguntó con mirada lujuriosa.

+Da.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Si quieren lemon explicito coméntenmelo por favor. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos ciao**


	15. Placentera derrota

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya y le he cogido cariño xD.**

El ambiente de la habitación no podía estar más caldeado, nuestros cuerpos completamente desnudos rozándose frenéticamente, los jadeos y gemidos de Yao en mi oreja… La cosa estaba fuera de control. Y lo digo literalmente, ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada por no echarse encima del otro. Ambos sabíamos que Yao iba a perder sus alas por eso, pero ninguno de los dos podía parar.

Recorrí su torso con mis labios marcándolo de chupetones y mordidas, recibiendo como compensación multitud de gemidos por su parte. Sonreí cuando llegué a su miembro. Él abrí la boca para decir algo pero lo lamí por completo haciéndole gritar de placer. Para ser su primera experiencia estaba aguantando mucho. Con una sonrisa comencé a lamer y besar su excitado miembro, mordiéndolo con suavidad a veces. Su respiración entrecortada me avisaba de que no faltaba mucho. Me encantó su cara cuando metí del todo en la boca. Tironeó suavemente de mi pelo mientras me pedía que no lo hiciese tan rápido, pero soy malvado así que se la chupé con más fuerza.

+I-IVÁAAAAAAAAAAAN!+ Gritó mientras que el semen llenaba mi boca.

Terminé de tragar y lo miré. Se había dejado caer sobre la cama exhausto. Se notaba que no esperaba que le hiciese eso.

+¿Quieres continuar?+ Pregunté con una sonrisa infantil, aunque en realidad estaba nervioso de que no pudiera más. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y acercó sus labios a mi oreja.

+Da+ Dijo en un sensual susurro en mi oído. A pesar de no verlo sabía que estaba sonriendo, conocedor del efecto que me provocaba escucharle decir eso de esa manera.

No esperé ni un segundo más y lo tumbé encima de la cama, haciéndole perder la respiración momentáneamente. Comencé a acariciarle y a guiar sus manos por mi cuerpo. El chico pareció excitarle más el hecho de tocarme a mí que el de que yo le tocara. No pensé mucho en ello, ya que estaba demasiado excitado. Me incorporé de manera que Yao quedó sentado en mi regazo. Me miró con gesto interrogante, pero yo tan sollo levanté un poco sus caderas antes de comenzar a prepararle.

No creo recordar ningún tío(ni chica de mi época hetero) que estuviese tan maravillosamente apretado. Casi se vino con solo meterle el primer dedo. Pero conseguí abrirle lo suficiente como para penetrarlo sin que se corriese. Una vez noté que ya estaba listo comencé a penetrarlo. No quería hacerle daño, por eso iba despacio, pero escucharle gemir de esa manera… era demasiado. Lo tiré sobre la cama y se la volví a meter, esta vez de una sola estocada. Un grito ahogado se escapó de su garganta cuando lo hice. Pero no le presté atención, ya que lo que vino después fue más memorable. Ambos nos corrimos a la vez gritando el nombre del otro. Nos dejamos caer en la cama agotados cuando oímos una voz que hizo que nos incorporásemos bruscamente.

+Dos fuera. Quedan tres Wajajajajajajajajajajajajaco f cof cof ¡Que alguien cof me pase cof cof un vaso de agua!+ Me apareció una gotita en la nuca en plan manga. Un sollozo ahogado a mi lado me hizo volver a la realidad.

+Lo siente, no he podido hacer nada.+ Susurré, besando su cabeza.

+No puedo culparte, yo ni siquiera lo he intentado.+ Contestó esforzándose por sonreír. +Míralo por el lado bueno, todavía quedan tres.

Efectivamente. Todavía quedaban tres de los nuestros.

**Llegó la hora de repasar marcadores: **

**Ángeles caídos: 2 (Arthur y Yao)**

**Demonios caídos: 1 (Francis)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, he batido mi record a la hora de escribir Lemon (era un cuarto de página) Déjenme sus comentarios que estaré encantada de leerlos y contestar. Nos leemos. Ciao.**


	16. Carrera por Nueva York

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya y le he cogido cariño xD.**

Jadeé desesperado mientras que conducía a Arthur por las laberínticas calles de Nueva York. Algo iba mal, muy mal. Mis poderes no funcionaban y me sentía completamente agotado ¡Agotado! Y eso que solo llevábamos media hora de carrera, normalmente hacían falta días de batalla continua para llegar a cansarme un poco. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? No paré de correr hasta que llegamos a un callejón sin salida. Escuché las risas de los matones detrás de nosotros. Aún así no me rendí. Le pegué una fuerte patada a la puerta de la casa más cercana, reventándola. Empujé a Arthur al interior de la vivienda mientras que me apresuraba por cerrar y asegurar la puerta. Arrastré varios de los muebles hasta la puerta, imposibilitando la entrada. Solo entonces me dejé caer sobre el sofá, el cual acababa de colocar en la improvisada barricada.

+¿Cómo has hecho es?+ Jadeó el ángel, digo ex-ángel.

+La pregunta no es esa, la pregunta es por qué no he podido hacer nada más.+ Me miré las manos con desesperación.

+¿Y si no soy el único que ha perdido sus poderes?+ Preguntó lentamente, temiendo mi reacción.+Vosotros también perdéis vuestros poderes ¿No?

+Ya, pero no con cosas como esa.+Repliqué, aún jadeante por la repentina carrera.+Los perdemos por ser buenos, ayudar a un humano o ángel, sentir compasión, enamorarse…

Repentinamente me quedé mudo. Al menos dos de esas cosas las había cumplido, y estaba casi seguro de que se debía a la tercera. Miré a Arthur y él pareció darse cuenta. Los golpes en la puerta se vieron sustituidos de golpe por una motosierra, a saber de dónde la habrían sacado. Agarré del brazo a Arthur y lo guié hasta la parte de atrás. Por suerte, el propietario no se encontraba en la casa, sino habría tenido un grabe problema. La llave estaba dentro de la cerradura, así que no fue difícil salir. Nos llevamos la llave con nosotros para retrasarles un poco más, cualquier segundo es oro. La calle a la que fuimos a parar estaba llena de transeúntes, lo que nos facilitó el perdernos entre la multitud. Por suerte, la calle no estaba especialmente lejos del piso, no creía que fuese a aguantar mucho más ni siquiera a paso lento.

Ambos sonreímos al ver el horrible edificio en el que se refugiaban los ángeles, nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver algo tan feo. Arthur y yo corrimos hasta llegar al edificio y llamamos a todas las puertas de conocidos hasta que finalmente nos abrieron en casa de Feliciano. Suspiré aliviado, solo entonces me dí cuenta de que había ido con los ángeles en vez de volver a mi piso. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta, pero no pude pensar mucho, porque en ese momento alguien me rodeó el cuello con sus fuertes manos y me golpeó contra la pared. Boqueé inútilmente en busca de aire, pero no podía por culpa de la presión en mi garganta. Escuchaba como alguien chillaba cerca de mí pero no podía identificar su voz. Puntitos luminosos comenzaron a emborronarme la visión. No podía más. Iba a morir.

Las manos me soltaron con tanta brusquedad como con la que me habían agarrado. Jadeé, deseoso de que se me pasase le asfixia. Sentí que alguien me abrazaba y me decía algo, pero aún no me había recuperado lo suficiente para moverme y verle la cara. Definitivamente no tenía que haber ido a ese piso. O al menos haber esperado a que Arthur les explicase…¿Qué?¿Qué era bueno?¿Que podían confiar al cien por cien en él?¿Qué había sido obligado a realizar esa misión contra su voluntad?¿Qué ya no era un peligro? Solo lo último era verdad. Por eso no me explicaba como era que seguía vivo. Me llevé una mano al cuello. A parte del dolor, tenía un enorme arañazo bastante profundo. Ya que estaba en vertical supuse que me lo había hecho yo al defenderme. Como queriendo confirmarlo descubrí varios arañazos más, menos graves, pero igualmente dolían. Alguien se acercó a mí. Levanté la cabeza bruscamente esperando ver un cuchillo o un arma más eficaz que unas manos desnudas. Pero me encontré con la cara de Feliciano, que me miraba sonriente mientras que sostenía el botiquín frente a mis ojos.

+¿Me dejas?+ Preguntó sin cambiar su sonrisa mientra que me señalaba el cuello. Asentí, aún sorprendido de que me ofreciese ayuda.+Sé que Ludwig es un poco bruto a ves, +Empezó a explicar mientra que abría el botiquín.+ Pero de verdad que creíamos que venías persiguiendo a Arthur. Además, está el hecho de que él ya no es un ángel. Como comprenderás, Ludwig lo hizo instintivamente, no teníamos ni idea de que habías salvado a Arthur.

+Te olvidas del hecho de que lo he violado, he liderado el ataque que mató a casi todos vuestros compañeros, os he perseguido hasta la Tierra, y la verdad no entiendo ni yo como es que he salvado a Arthur.+ Le espeté de pésimo humor.+ Además, sea como sea, eso ha hecho que pierda mis poderes. Y eso hace que me den ganas de matarle, pero lo que me hizo salvarle me lo impide…¿Qué hago yo contándote esto?

+Supongo que tenías que decírselo a alguien y yo estoy más cerca ¡Naturaleza humana!+ Sonrió, mojando el alcohol una gasa. Pereció no darse cuenta del escalofrío que me provocó esa última afirmación.+ Ahora estate quieto, esto puede que escueza.

Iba a preguntarle a qué se refería cuando la gasa tocó el primero de los arañazos y las explicaciones sobraron. El resto de la tarde me la pasé quejándome cada vez que el algodón alcoholizado tocaba un arañazo o una de las heridas que me había hecho en la huída. No sabía que no muy lejos (en el edificio de enfrente) Una "persona" (Elizabetha) estaba asumiendo el control de los demonios de la zona (mientras que se regocijaba en mi dolor señalando mi imagen en el agua con un dedo y diciendo "pero que pringado que te has vuelto") Definitivamente, no había sido el mejor día de mi vida, pero ver a Arthur sonreír y bromear sobre lo que acaba de pasar lo compensaba con creces. Finalmente las risas y explicaciones cesaron, dando paso a un silencio tenso. Mientras que todos mirábamos al reloj y a la puerta.

+Tendremos que ir a buscarlo.+ Solucionó Arthur cuando, tras una hora seguíamos sin noticias de los demás.

+No, si salimos acabaremos como antes.+ Nos recordó Ludwig.+ Propongo que esperemos hasta la noche si entonces aún no han…+ Fue interrumpido por los ruidos de la puerta sonando.

Los cuatro corrimos a abrir la puerta como perritos falderos que esperan a su dueño. Cuando abrimos nos encontramos con una imagen deplorable.

**¿Quién habrá llamado a la puerta?¿Terminará Francis aceptando que ya no tiene poderes?¿Sobrevivirá Eli a l ataque de tos que le dio después de pasarse toda la tarde riendo a costa de Francis? Y unas cuantas preguntas más que ya no recuerdo. He hecho este capítulo más largo para compensar el no haberlo subido antes. Dejen sus comentarios. Espero que les guste, nos leemos. Ciao.**


	17. Renuncia o Muere

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya y le he cogido cariño xD.**

Todo había sido muy repentino. De un segundo a otro estaba en el suelo con Alfred cubriéndome con su cuerpo, después los disparos, y la huída. No nos paramos hasta que Alfred se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. De hecho, de no ser porque me señaló mi brazo, del cual salía la sangre a borbotones, no me habría dado cuenta. Pero en cuanto lo ví el dolor me arroyó como un tren a toda velocidad. Me habría caído al suelo de no ser porque Alfred me sujetaba. Me tapó la boca antes de que gritara y nos escondió dentro de un portal.

+Aguanta, buscaré la manera de…+ Aparté su mano de mi boca negando con la cabeza.

+L-los ángeles te-teneemos el don de..de..la curación.+Dije antes de taparme la boca para contener un chillido.

+¡Pues úsalo!+Me espetó al borde de un ataque de nervios.

+No sssé si po..dré ha..hacerlo.+Jadeé.+ Está pro-hibido usar n-nuestros podeeeres en nooo…sotros mismos.

+Hazlo o mueres.+Me espetó con voz súbitamente cortante.+Estamos demasiado lejos de los demás y no puedo hacer nada por ti, es más, lo más probable es que si no te das prisa el bicho ese nos mate a los dos.

Miré desesperado la herida. Fijándome bien me dí cuenta de porqué sangraba tanto ¡Me había desgarrado el brazo! No sobreviviría así. Tampoco podría huir muy lejos. Y lo peor de todo: Alfred no huiría para salvarse. Cogí aire y comencé. Mejor que me diese prisa o me quedaría sin fuerzas para curarme y huir. Apreté mi mano sobre la herida. Dolía demasiado. Tenía que distraerme de algún modo o no podría concentrarme en la curación.

+¿Qué tal en el trabajo?+ Pregunté a Alfred.

Él se volvió para mirarme, se había dado la vuelta para no tener que ver la sangre, con cara de preguntarse si me había vuelto loco. Al ver mi cara de desesperación comenzó a hablar, mientras que yo hacía otro tanto con la curación de, mi brazo.

+¡Oh!¡Bueno! No muy bien, mi jefe es un auténtico imbécil. Sin ir más lejos hoy mismo nos ha dicho que va a subir los precios para que la gente compre más. No soy muy listo pero todos sabemos que si subes el precio la gente compra menos,¡Pero Mariano es así!

Siguió parloteando del idiota de Mariano y de la gerenta de la tienda, una tal Esperanza que siempre la cagaba.

+¿Vas a seguir haciendo el estúpido mucho más? Tengo a un ángel que matar.+ La fría voz del demonio nos hizo girar las cabezas hacia la puerta ¿Cuándo había llegado?

Alfred me miró preocupado. Yo por mi parte miré mi brazo. Aún quedaba un poco, además, necesitábamos que se apartase de la puerta. Alfred pareció entenderlo.

+¿Y qué exactamente te hace pensar que te voy a dejar?+ Preguntó, poniendo pose de héroe. Reprimí una sonrisa.

+¿Quieres pelea?+Le espetó el otro. Tragué saliva, nervioso de que acabase como yo o peor.

+JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡NI QUE UN IDIOTA COMO TÚ PUDIESE PLANTARLE CARA AL HÉROE!+ Gritó señalándole con un dedo. Me estremecí pensando lo que iba a para.+ Pero, no tengo ningún arma.

+¿Contento?+Preguntó Govert tirándole una de sus pistolas.

Ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas en círculos lentamente, observándose como en los duelos de los vaqueros. Había algo en la mirada de Alfred que daba escalofríos. Repentinamente, se paró y disparó. El otro se apartó bruscamente y disparó, pero el movimiento apartó la bala de su trayectoria. Sin embargo, la segunda bala de Alfred alcanzó el costado de su adversario. Me hizo un gesto y corrí hasta la puerta, saliendo a la calle como una exhalación. En seguida sentí la mano de Alfred tirando de mi brazo bueno por varias calles, tantas que me perdí. Lo que sí sé es que nos alejábamos del piso en vez de ir hacia él.

+Aaalfred, n-no es por nada peeero¿Por qué nos alejamos de-del pisso?+Jadeé mientras que Alfred disparaba a su espalda, donde Govert nos perseguía disparando con una puntería cuestionable.

+No podemos ir hacia allí desde aquí sin que ese capullo nos pille.+Tiró la pistola, ya que se había quedado sin balas.+Créeme, tengo un plan.

Su plan consistía en meterse de lleno en Times Square. Lo gracioso es que nadie se fijó en nosotros salvo, gracias a Dios, el taxista al que Alfred llamó. Una vez en el coche me dejé caer en la parte trasera mientras que Alfred se sentaba en la parte delantera y le daba las indicaciones al conductor. Solo entonces me permití fijarme en mi herida. Había tenido que interrumpir la curación al salir corriendo, pero la herida ya no era tan grave, casi no sangraba. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza terminar de curarla: sabía que no funcionaría. La cantidad de sensaciones, como cansancio, mareo, y una estúpida felicidad por seguir vivo; me lo indicaban. El conductor me miró por el espejo.

+¿Mafia?+Preguntó. Estaba a punto de negar cuando Alfred se me adelantó.

+Si, una familia de la Cosa Nostra. No sé en qué momento exactamente acabamos metidos en ese lío, solo sé que lo mejor será llegar a casa cuanto antes. El vecino de al lado es un poli de esos que siempre lleva la pipa encima, ya sabes, dudo que se atrevan a hacer nada.+ Siguieron comentando lo fácil que es acabar con los italianos amenazándote antes de que te des cuenta.

Pareció que el taxista se compadeció de nosotros, así que nos dejó el viaje por cuatro dólares, que era lo único que teníamos encima. Una vez en la casa íbamos a su piso cuando Alfred y yo oímos voces en el de Ludwig. Alfred llamó con energía a la puerta, y enseguida vinieron todos a abrir. Se quedaron todos mirándonos completamente pálidos. Pero pasé de eso, es más también ignoré el hecho de que Francis estaba allí. Ante la mirada atónita de los demás me dirigí al sofá y me quedé despatarrado allí, demasiado agotado como para moverme.

+Es largo de explicar…+Comentó Alfred.

+N-no sé si v-vamos a t-tener tantas v-vendas.+ Tartamudeó Feliciano mirándonos a Alfred y a mí.

+Tranquilo, yo no me he hecho nada, la sangre es de Kiku y de Govert.+ Dijo como si nada. +Además, la herida de Kiku está casi cerrada. Se la curó el mismo.

Arthur y Feliciano se miraron entre sí. Feliciano cogió el botiquín y empezó a atender mi brazo. Arthur se dejó caer en el sillón de mi derecha. Ludwig miró hacia otro lado con incomodidad. Solo Francis se atrevió a darnos las malas noticias.

+Entonces, que sepamos a ciencia cierta, solo tenemos un ángel.+ Alfred le miró Sin comprender.+ Yo me encargado de Arthur, y no creo que Yao haya resistido los planes de Elizabetha. El único que todavía puede escapar es Antonio, aunque creo que Gilbert le hará perder los estribos con rapidez.

Abrí los ojos al máximo con pánico y miré la cara de Francis para ver si mentía. No, decía la verdad, y si decía la verdad...

…Estábamos jodidos.

**Ángeles caídos: Arthur (pero no parece afectarle mucho) Yao (que todos sabemos que lo disfrutó) y Kiku (Mejor eso a que se muriese)**

**Demonios caídos: Francis (no sé si llegará a aceptar que lo hizo porque está coladito por Arthur)**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo número *Se pone a contar con los dedos* Vale, me he perdido. Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les guste y me lo comenten. Nos leemos. Ciao.**


	18. La Awesome Pelea de Gilbo y Tony

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya y le he cogido cariño xD.**

**Os preguntareis, ¿Qué habrá pasado todo este tiempo con Gilbo, Tony y Lovi? Pues ahora mismo os lo digo, recordemos que estaban al borde de la confrontación física (de ir a pegarse de hostias) Pero eso, si algún/a español/a leyó el cap anterior, lo de Mariano haciendo el gilipoyas y Esperanza cagandola es por la situación de nuestro país. Sin más dilación: Gilbo vs. Tony (Lovino de espectador xD)**

¡Maldizione! Vale que los dos sean unos idiotas, pero ¿Pelearse así como así en la calle? Miré al ángel. No le había visto con esa mirada en mi vida, siempre sonreía con cara algo estúpida, así que verlo de repente así… Recordaba a las pelis de piratas y bucaneros en las que el capitán asesinaba sin piedad al segundo de abordo por no acordarse de ponerle dos terrones de azúcar en el café.

+Oi, bastardo, Ni se te ocurra pelearte con él. La violencia es un pecado de los gordos y tienes todas las de perder.+ Le espeté, igual se le había olvidado…

+¿Crees que queda otra?+ Su voz sonaba tan cortante que me provocó un escalofrío.

Efectivamente, el callejón no tenía salida, ni ventanas, ni alcantarillas, ni puertas… ¡Nada de nada! Ni siquiera un experto en huidas como yo podría haber salido de allí. Miré preocupado a los bastardos. El demonio lo miraba analizándolo con interés. Antonio se hizo crujir todos los huesos de las manos con un giro de muñecas. Solo entonces me dí cuenta de algo.

Feliciano me había confesado que nada más empezar la lucha había huido a la Tierra. Kiku y Arthur fueron empujados, al igual que Yao. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había escapado mi ángel. Pero por la fuerza demostrada al arrancarle el tridente de las manos a Gilbert y su mirada repentinamente dura me da que peleó. Tragué saliva asustado. Ese enfrentamiento entre ambos estaba a un nivel superior. Yo no pintaba nada en semejante guerra. La idea de perder esta batalla…¡Un momento! ¿La idea de los demonios no era que los ángeles cayesen? Entonces, ¿No habríamos perdido si Antonio peleaba y perdía sus poderes?

Entonces me di cuenta ¡El plan de Gilbert era que Antonio se enfrentase a él! Así, perdiese o ganase la pelea ¡Ganaría la batalla!

+¡Oi!¡Bastardo con alas!+ Le espeté llamando su atención.+ Si peleas perderás los poderes y él ganará la batalla.

La cara de Gilbert al ver que había descubierto su plan fue todo un poema. Pero aún así puso sus manos en las caderas y soltó un carcajada maligna, que sonó más bien nervios y desesperada.

+¡KESESESESESE!¡¿Y CÓMO SALDREIS DEL CALLEJÓN?!¡KESESESESESE! +Nos espetó arrogante. Pero miré, atónito, como Antonio sonreía.

Fue todo muy rápido. Antonio me abrazó por la espalda y a los dos segundos estábamos sobrevolando el tejado de la casa. Casi me da un ataque de vértigo. Antonio planeó hasta el tejado más cercano.

+No puedo ir hasta el piso volando, nos verían.+ Asentí algo mareado.+ Tendremos que ir andando.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle a qué carajo se refería ya estábamos saltando de un edificio a otro camino de nuestro piso. Parecía que Gilbert había dado por perdida la carrera cuando lo vimos, volando en paralelo a nosotros. Casi me da algo. Sin embargo el bastardo de Antonio no parecía importarle.

+Distráele. +Me susurró al oído. No me hice de rogar.

+Oi, Bastardo ¿Cómo es que han asignado a un Vaffanculo como tú para perseguir a gente tan chachi como nosotros?+ No se me ocurrió otra cosa. Pero, por infantil que parezca funcionó.

+¿Cómo? Nadie es más awesome que yo. ¡Y no soy un vaca-culo1+ Espetó con gesto de indignación.

+¿A, sí? Pues a mí me pareces un Macho-Patatas inútil, feo, y para nada awesome. +Continué.

+¿QUÉ? Pero si soy…

¡PLAN! Adiós a su preciosa cara. Se la había pegado con un cartel de propaganda. Además, solo quedaban tres pisos para llegar al nuestro y no le iba a dar tiempo para recuperarse. Si, nos habíamos salvado. Mientras tuviésemos al menos un ángel no estaríamos perdidos del todo. Y me alegré de saber que había colaborado en ello.

+Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no se te pasó por la cabeza lo de volar antes?+ Supongo que no querría que la gente lo viese pero aún así pregunté.

+Ah, eso…+ Contestó el sonriente.+ ¡No me acordaba de que tenía alas!

El resto del camino me lo pasé preguntándome porque tenía un ángel tan estúpido. Pero aunque estúpido, me alegraba de que Gilbert no le hubiese hecho nada.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 18 (si, he recuperado la cuenta) No pongo los ángeles que quedan porque son los mismos que en el capítulo pasado. Espero que me perdonéis por la manera tan tonta en la que han vencido a Gilbert, pero se lo merece por violar a Lovino. Espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios. Nos leemos. Ciao**


	19. A por todas

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya en desmotivaciones y le he cogido cariño xD **

No sé como lo hice para no matar a todos los demás por ser tan estúpidos. Mira que ir a buscarme por separado, sin móviles, en callejones recónditos. Aunque Francis sabía que no debía, se le formaba una sonrisa tonta cada vez que oía como había acertado con su plan malvado ¡No le culpo! Nos hemos ganado el premio a los más estúpidos de Cielo y Tierra. Aunque Feliciano y Antonio siguiesen siendo ángeles los demás…

+Yo de vosotros dejaba de quejarme y hacer el idiota, aún faltan dos por llegar.+ Les espeté son una venita marcada en la frente.

+Cierto, Yao e Iván no han vuelto.+ Murmuró preocupado. Estaba sentado al lado de un Kiku agotado que casi ni mantenía los parpados abiertos.

+No se preocupen, Conociendo a ese idiota del russki no creo que puedan haberles vencido en una pelea.+ Afirmó Alfred mientras hacía un gesto de dolor, como si hubiese recordado alguna de sus derrotas contra el Ruso.

+Te olvidas de que los demonios tienen poderes.+ Le recordé, a punto de endiñarle una hostia ¡Qué rápido pierdo la concentración con este cuerpo!

Desde que no era un Ángel (un rato) había tenido tantos ataques de ira que no sé como no estoy en el infierno. Se podía explicar de la siguiente forma: tenía sueño, hambre, dolor de culo por tener al puto francés dentro de mi de cabeza, estaba asustado por lo que les pasase a los otros y lo más raro era que no odiaba a Francis por ello. Cuando lo miraba para recriminarle algo y lo veía tan decaído y triste… y recordar que me había salvado el culo (literalmente) de esos matones no ayudaba. Sobre todo porque perdió sus poderes por ello. ¡F*****g humans and their f*****g feelings! (j*****s humanos y sus j*****s sentimientos) Eso de sentir gratitud y simpatía hacia alguien que te ha jodido la vida (eso suponiendo que solo sea gratitud y simpatía) solo se le puede ocurrir a los humanos.

Observé a los demás discutiendo sobre que hacer con lo de Yao cuando me fijé en Francis (Cosa que por desgracia pasaba a menudo) Se le veía preocupado, parecía que no se atrevía a decir algo.

+Francis, algo que decir.+ Le pregunté por lo bajo.

+Si, tus amigos están jodidos.+ Susurró con el mismo tono.+ Si quieres una explicación pídeles a los demás que no me maten hasta que termine de hablar.

+¡Chico! Francis nos va a contar algo importante.+ Todos lo miraron y supe por que había pedido mi protección.+ Pero no vale matarlo.

+B-bueno, se supone que ahora estoy con vosotros.+ Susurró bastante nervioso (no lee culpo) +Puede que yo estuviese antes al mando, pero ahora lo está mi segunda de abordo. Es alguien a quien todos conocéis pero que no creo que hayais visto en persona.+ Tragó saliva y me miró esperando apoyo o algo así.+ Elizabetha.

**Elizabetha**

La heredera de Satán la elegida par continuar con su legado en caso de no poder él

**Elizabetha**

La que, hasta que se cumpla lo anterior, asesina sin piedad en nombre de los suyos

**Elizabetha**

No puede ser calificada con un solo nombre ya que todos le quedan pequeños

**Elizabetha**

Por eso, tiene otro nombre. Uno que hace temblar a todos los ángeles que lo oyen

**Elizabetha**

O más bien:

**Die Killer-Engel**

Si antes pensaba que estábamos jodidos, ahora pienso que no vamos a contarlo. Miré las caras de mis compañeros. Todos me miraban desolados suplicando que les dijera que era mentira, que La Asesina De Ángeles no estaba persiguiéndonos. Pero no era así, Francis no mentiría en algo así nunca. Ni siquiera antes de humano. Son cosas con las que no se juega.

+Además, era la encargada de Iván y Yao.+ Añadió mientras se cubría con los antebrazos esperando los golpes.

Pero no hubo golpes. Los ángeles estábamos demasiado deprimidos como para decir nada, y los humanos no tenían ni idea (me corrijo, dos de ellos si. Tengo que empezar a incluirnos a Kiku y a mí como humanos) ¿Qué haríamos ahora. Como leyendome la mente oí la voz de Antoni.

+Y ahora…¿Qué?

+Ahora.+ No quedaba esperanza. Habíamos perdido aunque aún quedasen fichas en el tablero. Pensé en Yao. Puede que siguiese vivo, esperando que le rescatásemos. Pero incluso entonces lo más probable era que lo matasen pronto a no ser…+ Francis ¿Crees que los han matado?

+No.+ Nuestras caras se iluminaron.+ No es el estilo de Eli. Mi última orden fue que os convirtiese en humanos y os dejasen en paz, orden que aún no se ha anulado. Eli esperará a que todos estén reunidos para darles la "mala" noticia de que he perdido mis poderes. Después dirá que en venganza tienen que aniquilaros definitivamente y utilizará a Yao como ejemplo de esta medida. Después soltará a Iván para que venga aquí y cree el pánico.+ Más de uno parpadeó sorprendido ante tan detallada descripción. A mi me dio igual, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

+¿Cuándo crees que los matará?+ Le interrogué

+Esta noche, supongo que a las doce por eso de que es la hora del mal. Siempre le ha encantado la simbología.

+Tenemos tiempo.

+¿Tiempo para qué?+ Preguntó confuso Alfred.

+¿No estás diciendo siempre que quieres ser un héroe? Aquí tienes tu oportunidad.+ Me puse en pie en el sofá ignorando la mueca de dolor del alemán +¡Escuchadme bien! Vamos a luchar. ¿Vais a esperar hasta que vengan aquí a por nosotros, arrastrando el cadáver de Yao?¿O vais a ir a por ellos? Por que si vamos nosotros puede que acabemos mal, puede que muramos todos y nos usen como espantapájaros en el infierno. Pero, tendremos una oportunidad. Y las oportunidades están para aprovecharlas.

+Empiezo a pillarlo.+ Iba a gritarle a Alfred que me había jodido mi discurso, pero ví que su mirada era distinta.+Quieres que peleemos ¿No? Pues me parece la mejor idea que he oído en todo el día.

+Yo también creo que es la estrategia más acertada que podemos usar ahora.

+Aprobó Ludwig. Su seriedad contrastaba con la sonrisa (un tanto macabra, no lo negaré) del americano.

+¿Qué proponéis?+ Preguntó con voz sarcástica el demonio. Por su cara está claro que no creía que tuviésemos oportunidad alguna. +¿Soltarles un discurso?¿Pedirles que nos den un arma?¿Usar la fuerza bruta? ¡Pero si Antonio y Feliciano no pueden pelear! Y me da que Kiku Arthur y yo no aguantaremos nada de nada.

+No necesito que me presten ninguna. Tengo una Beretta92 con balas suficientes para matar a un elefante. Si alguien más sabe usar armas de fuego también tengo una Walther P38 y estoy seguro de que russki conserva el rifle francotirador que uso pasa reventarme el coche aquella vez.

+Si, ese idiota norteño tiene su Mosin-Nagant y también la Skorpion vz.61 +Afirmó Lovino.

+Soy yo o sois un poco Frikis con las pistolitas.+ Pregunté mirando algo asustado al Yankee.

+Tranquilo, Arthy ¿No querías que peleásemos? Pues vamos a hacer, además, al estilo Tarantino.+ Dijo sonriendo mientras que se dirigía a su casa a por las armas.

+ Lovino y Feliciano, id a casa de Iván a por las otras armas. Arthur, Francis y yo nos encargamos de la estrategia.+ Ordenó Ludwig con voz firme.

+No tengo sus llaves Macho-patatas+ Le espetó Lovino.

+Pues forzadla.+ Resumió el ex-demonio.

+¿Yo que hago?+ Preguntó Kiku desde el sofá.

+Tú descansa, luego decidiremos que harás.+ Le sugerí. Justo entonces apareció Alfred con sendas pistolas semi-automáticas.

+ARE U READY TO ROCK?!+ Gritó con una sonrisa que se nos contagió a todos.

Era curioso como, a pesar de saber que lo más probable era que muriésemos todos esa misma noche, todos gritamos un "Yes!" mientras que Alfred ponía la canción de "Pulp Fiction" Todos la coreamos mientras comenzábamos los preparativos para la pelea de esta noche. Que curioso que minutos antes estaba deprimido y ahora estaba eufórico ¡Naturaleza humana! Esa noche ya podía prepararse Die Killer-Engel, ¡Íbamos a por todas!

**Lo siento, pero el espíritu de Tarantino me ha poseído y me ha hecho escribir esto y supongo que también me poseerá para el siguiente. Las armas mencionadas son:**

**Beretta92 usada por las fuerzas americanas ** . 

**Walther P38 pistola alemana (adivinad quien la va a usar) ** . 

**Mosin- Nagant usada por la URSS ** . /-EQzaeVHIbAI/TbZU2G8YtcI/AAAAAAAABlk/FSZiF77Ptn8/s1600/m1891_mosin_nagant_e_0702_ 

**Skorpion vz.61, una pistola que hace de ametralladora ** . 

**La canción que sale al final es la banda sonora de Pulp Fiction ** watch?v=zFrDSFzlKwE

**Espero os guste este capítulo y comenteis. Nos leemos. Ciao.**


	20. Welcome to de Jungle, Baby

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya en desmotivaciones y le he cogido cariño xD**

Sonreí de forma involuntaria ¡Por fin un poco de acción! Francis nos había contado que estaban en el piso de enfrente, para tenernos cerca, pero que había habido un cambio de planes. Se habían trasladado a un viejo almacén y Francis sabía perfectamente que no había sido precisamente por comodidad. Ese viejo edificio medio derruido era suficientemente espacioso como para albergar a cincuenta hombres. Hubiesen llegado o no los refuerzos de Elizabetha nuestra única oportunidad era distraerles los suficiente como para que uno o dos de los nuestro rescatase a Yao e Iván.

Ahora venía la parte buena: teníamos armas y municiones suficientes como para "distraerlos" hasta que no quedase ni uno. Nuestro plan era disparar hasta que nos quedásemos sin balas o nos viésemos en apuros. Una locura ¿Verdad? Pero a veces lo que se necesita es una auténtica locura para que los planes funcionen.

Así que allí estaba yo, el héroe, de copiloto mientras que nos dirigíamos al almacén. Ami lado Lovino conducía de forma bastante temeraria. Miré por el retrovisor distinguiendo los rostros de Ludwig, Antonio y Kiku. Aunque no podía verlos sabía que en el maletero del Hummer estaban Feliciano, Francis y Arthur. A ellos les había tocado la misión de infiltrarse.

En la parte de atrás del edificio estaban los conductos de ventilación, por los cuales solo podrían colarse Kiku, Feliciano, Francis y Arthur. Como Kiku no podía manejar bien el brazo se encargaría de vigilar que hiciera Eli mientras nosotros no concentrábamos en disparar a todo el que tuviésemos cerca y Antonio se encargaría de que no intentasen nada con magia. En realidad solo íbamos a disparar Ludwig y yo, ya que Lovino tenía que conducir el coche y arrollar a todo el que se le pusiera por delante. Ludwig usaría la Walther P38 mientras que yo iría con mi Beretta92, el fusil y la Skorpion las reservábamos por si el italiano decidía disparar a alguien o Iván tenía ganas de pelea después de estar encerrado.

+Ya casi hemos llegado+ Anunció Francis desde el maletero. Acto seguido empezó una discusión entre los tres para saber quien le había metido mano a Arthur

Me dí cuenta en ese momento que si seguía pensando en los planes me agobiaría, así que me dejé caer en mi asiento y me preparé para la acción. En cuanto pudimos ver el edificio Lovino pulsó el botón que abría el maletero. Tras unos segundos oímos como se cerraba estrepitosamente la puerta del mismo.

+¿Listos para entrar en acción?+Pregunté mientra que sintonizaba la radio, sonriendo al darme cuenta de que comenzaba "Highway to Hell"

+¿Hace falta preguntarlo?+ Sonrió Lovino mientras pisaba el acelerador a tope.

Subí el volumen de la música al máximo mientras que comenzaba a cantar a voz en grito. Lovino bajó todas las ventanas, señal para que Ludwig y yo nos posicionásemos. Comenzamos a dar vueltas alrededor del edificio, esperando a que saliesen a recibirnos. No nos hicieron esperar.

Dos demonios salieron para ver quien hacía ese ruido, probablemente pensando que eran unos niñatos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que dar por culo. Les volé las cabezas con dos disparos. Sonreí satisfecho. Seguimos dando vueltas mientras que salían más a comprobar que pasaba. Esta vez cinco.

+¡Me pido a los de la derecha!+ Grité a Ludwig mientras que ya disparaba. También maté al del centro mientra que él se encargaba de los otros.

Esta vez no terminamos de dar la vuelta cuando ya había más Demonios esperando por nosotros. Me senté la ventana del coche, con medio cuerpo afuera para disparar mejor. Ludwig también se acomodó sacando los brazos fuera del coche, mientras que Antonio se centraba en vigilar que ningún ataque mágico nos alcanzase. Sonreí cuando la canción anterior fue reemplazad al terminar por el clásico de los Guns N' Roses "Welcome to the Jungle"

+¿No os parece como el clásico juego de Zombies en el que hay que evitar que te alcancen?+ Comenté con una sonrisa.

+Sí, aunque dudo que nos alcancen teniendo a semejante preciosidad. +Sonrió Lovino dando una palmada a la carrocería del coche. +No sabes lo que me alegré al ver las llaves encima de la mesa en casa de Iván.

+_ "Welcome to the jungle"+ _Comencé a cantar mientras que recargaba.+ _"We got fun 'n' games/ We got everything you want/ Honey we know the names/We are people that can find/ Whatever you may need/ If you need money honey/ We got your disease"+_ Sonreí cuando comenzó el estribillo. +¡Ahora todos juntos!

Coreamos el estribillo entre todos mientras que los demonios cada vez lograban acercarse más. Algunos de ellos nos seguían volando mientras que dábamos vueltas. Cuando se les ocurrió la brillante idea de esperar en el sitio donde pasaba el Hummer al dar la vuelta se arrepintieron en seguida de haberlo hecho. Lovino le pasó por encima con el coche, y de los que se apartaron a tiempo nos encargamos los demás.

+¿Qué tal te va con lo de la magia, Tony? + Pregunté a voz en grito siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

+Lo intentan, pero a distancia es más efectiva la magia de los ángeles.+ Dijo con una sonrisa mientras que movía el cuello al ritmo de la música.

+Se te acerca uno por tu lado, Alfred.+ Me avisó Kiku. Otro menos.

Solo podía sonreír mientras que los cadáveres se amontonaban en la puerta. Puede que suene sádico, pero nuestras vidas dependían del número de sus muertes. Llegó el momento en el que los demonios dejaron de salir y por las puertas del almacén. Cuando creí que definitivamente se había terminado alcé el puño y coreé a gritos los últimos versos de la canción. Todos los demás me siguieron, incluso un agotado Antonio, que era el que peor lo había tenido que pasar.

Justo cuando las últimas notas de la canción se esfumaban apareció ella. Alzándose en la puerta como si fuese la reina del mundo avanzó hacia nosotros mientras que de fondo se empezaban a oír los primeros acordes de "Master of Puppets" Detrás suya iban otros tres demonios. Fruncí el ceño al ver al tío del otro día.

+Os merecéis un aplauso.+ Dijo mientras que instaba a los otros a hacer como ella. +Hasta ahora los únicos que nos habían vencido de semejante manera habían sido ángeles. ¡Y vosotros solo contáis con uno para ayudaros! Porque ahora que lo pienso…¿Y los otros?

+Están donde no podáis volver a herirlos ¡Bruja! +Le espetó Lovino.

+Bien, con que están heridos. +Dijo para sí misma. +Igual hasta se salvan de morir…hoy. Íbamos a matar a vuestros amigos, pero dado el destrozo que habéis hecho creo que os dejaré morir a todos juntos.

Sonrió de forma cruel mientras que chasqueó los dedos. Justo entonces comenzó la verdadera batalla.

**¡Tará! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo con buena banda sonora xD:**

**Highway to Hell, de AC/DC:**

watch?v=Xv24N8H1KyI

**Welcome to de jungle Guns, de 'N' Roses:**

watch?v=Kf6va5DyX4Y

**Master of Puppets, de Metallica:**

watch?v=xnKhsTXoKCI

**Aquí está el coche, Hummer negro estilo Apocalipsis zombi:**

. 

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que lo comenten. Nos leemos. Ciao.**


	21. Rescate por el Túnel Viscoso

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay. **

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya en desmotivaciones y le he cogido cariño xD **

Francis nos guió hasta el conducto de ventilación. La misión era sencilla: entrar, esperar a que los guardias se fueran y finalmente rescatar a Iván y Yao. Al principio tenía miedo de que nos descubrieran, pero ni siquiera Die Killer-Engel podía estar en dos sitios a la vez. Y todos sabíamos que si estaba preparando su ascenso al poder y la muerte de nuestros compañeros no podía espiarnos. Además, con la magia se podía ver lugares conocidos no buscar personas.

Una vez me tranquilicé comencé a preocuparme de nuevo, esta vez por el hecho de que iba a saltar de un coche en movimiento y de colarme en la guarida del enemigo. Además de estar apretujado en el maletero con Feliciano y Francis. Al cabo de media hora (que a mí me parecían dos) anunció que faltaba poco.

Cuando pudieron divisar el edificio pusieron la música a todo trapo y abrieron el maletero. Tragué grueso antes de saltar seguido por un tembloroso ángel y Francis, que cerro de un portazo. Los tres rodamos por el asfalto viejo, que más bien era un camino de polvo negro. Gemí de dolor al sentir las múltiples contusiones que acababa de sufrir. A mi lado Feliciano lloriqueaba como una magdalena. Cuando fui a ponerme en pie entre gruñidos alguien me tendió la mano, subí la mirada y ví que era un sonriente Francis.

+¿Listo para la misión? +Preguntó mientras que me ayudaba a levantarme.

+Supongo…+Murmuré algo avergonzado por ser tan quejita.

+¡Vamos allá! +Anunció Feliciano recuperando su buen humor.

Y ahí estaba yo, frente al conducto que parecía llevar abandonado siglos. Estaba completamente lleno de insectos y telarañas (por no hablar de otras cosas menos agradables) yo tenía que ir el último, y a punto estuve de echarme atrás y huir. Pero entonces oí la música del coche que se acercaba y me metí dentro del conducto por acto reflejo.

Puede que desde afuera se viese desagradable, pero es que dentro era asqueroso. Me tapé la boca para aguantar las arcadas provocadas por el olor y la viscosidad del "suelo". Avancé siguiendo a un tembloroso Feliciano a lo largo de aquel estrecho túnel. Tan estrecho que me preguntaba como abría hecho Francis para entrar. No es que estuviera gordo, sino que sus hombros los recordaba más anchos que los míos (un buen trecho) y yo no paraba de rozarme con las asquerosas paredes.

+¡Mierda! +Susurró Francis interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, que se habían alejado al insano recuerdo del (sexy) cuerpo del mismo.

+¿Qué ocurre? +La voz de Feliciano sonaba trémula.

+No están en la sala principal. +Informó con tono preocupado.

+¡¿Los han matado?! +Pregunté completamente aterrado.

+Sssssh! Más bajo +Me advirtió. +No tiene por qué, puede que estén en otra sala. Pero lo más probable es que en ese caso estén con Elizabetha.

+Igualmente debemos intentarlo ya que nos hemos metido aquí… +Sugerí, aún preocupado por el incierto destino de los otros. +¿Dónde esta esa sala?

+Está en la parte de atrás, así que tendremos que dar un rodeo. +Anunció emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha a través de los asquerosos conductos.

El resto de la "travesía" fue un poco desagradable, aunque nada comparado con el ataque de vértigo que me dio al mirar cuando pasé por la zona de rejilla. Quiero decir,¿Cuándo habíamos subido tan alto? Casi no podía distinguir a los de abajo, no sé como Francis pudo ver tan claro que no estaban Yao e Iván abajo. También es que yo aparté la vista enseguida y seguí gateando. La otra "habitación" no estaba muy lejos, pero aún así se me hizo eterno. Cuando nos paramos no pude evitar contener el aliento mientras que Francis observaba el lugar.

+Esperad…Cre-creo que son ellos. +Susurró. +Si, definitivamente son ellos. Además, ¡Están solos!

Con esas palabras consiguió alegrarme el día ¡Estaban vivos! Tuve que contenerme para no gritar de alegría. La pregunta era ¿Cómo bajar hasta ellos?

+Entonces…¿Me toca a mí? +Preguntó Feliciano. +Soy el único que tiene alas así que…

+¿Podrás con los dos? +Dudaba bastante de que el joven ángel pudiese con ambos.

+No, pero puedo dar dos viajes. +Contestó con resolución, haciendome sentir orgulloso.

Francis avanzó de manera que Feliciano tuviese acceso a la rejilla, la cual apartó sin hacer ruido. Feliciano se sentó preparado para saltar, no sin antes tragar grueso, pero finalmente lo hizo. Cuando se deslizó por la abertura Francis y yo nos asomamos preocupados. Cayó un par de metros en picado antes de abrir sus alas hasta posarse junto a unos sorprendidos Iván y Yao. Feliciano gesticuló un momento, supongo que explicándoles la situación, antes de abrazar por la espalda a Yao y subirlo sin dificultad hasta el conducto. Que lograse entrar ya era otro cantar. Francis y yo tuvimos que sujetarle y arrastrarle hacia adentro, cosa muy difícil si tenemos en cuenta que casi no cabíamos en el conducto, pero lo logramos. Yao se fue al otro lado de la rejilla para que pudiésemos ayudar a Iván. Feli tuvo un poco de dificultad a la hora de subirle, pero no le culpo: Iván era el doble de alto que él, a diferencia del chino que era más bajito (si cave) Pero ¡En fin! Si fue difícil subirle no me explico como logramos arrastrarlo dentro, ayudando después a Feliciano.

Después, Francis se dio la vuelta como pudo y nos guió de vuelta a la salida. ¿Recordáis que dije que no sabía como habíamos hecho para subir tan alto? Lo descubrí cuando la suave pendiente que se iniciaba a la mitad del recorrido, unida a la viscosidad del túnel y a la torpeza de Feliciano nos hizo caer como si de un tobogán se tratase hasta el final del conducto. La cosa no sería tan mala de no ser porque terminamos todos encima de todos recubiertos por toda clase de asquerosidades.

Ignorando lo enorme cantidad de bichos que recorrían nuestra ropa y cuerpo nos dirigimos al lugar dónde se podía oír la música del Hummer a toda potencia. Eso sí, no nos esperamos vernos metidos de lleno en el campo de batalla.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 21 con las andanzas de Arthur para rescatar a sus compañeros. Diréis que ha sido muy fácil, llegar y rescatarlos sin acción…¡Probad a meteros en semejante asquerosidad, a metros de distancia con el suelo, con la tensión de poder cagarla de un momento a otro, a ver si os sigue pareciendo tan fácil! Demás, recordemos que ahora se van a meter de lleno en la pelea contra los demonios. Espero que les guste y me lo comenten. Nos leemos. Ciao.**


	22. Sobrevivimos, que es lo que importa

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya en desmotivaciones y le he cogido cariño xD **

**Shia-san: Kiku está todavía herido, pero puede que en la próxima pelea si que le ponga con su Katana a pelear. Y no, no eres una ignorante xD.**

**Marii-chan: me alegro de que te guste la historia y la banda sonora, al final de este capítulo también hay una canción chachi. Por cierto, si te gusto lo de la cosa Nostra, espérate que en los próximos capítulos hay más.**

Me tiré a un lado esquivando por los pelos el cuchillo que me lanzó Natasha. Tampoco es que vaya a sorprenderme que siguiesen vivos y peleando, porque sino habrían estado vigilando a Yao y a Iván, pero no me esperaba que nos pillasen por el camino de vuelta al Hummer.

+Natasha,¿Ya no hay respeto para tus superiores, Ma cherie? +Pregunté mientras que vigilaba que no se acercase nadie más.

+Tú ya no eres mi superior, es más, eres un estúpido y débil humano. +Me espetó de mala hostia.

+Pues para tener tan mala idea de los humanos parece que os han dado una paliza. +Comentó Iván mirando la, nada despreciable, cantidad de cadáveres de demonios.

+Una lástima que las órdenes sean mataros, me estaba encariñando de ti. +Dijo con una sonrisa glacial que nos heló la sangre a todos.

Entonces comenzó a recitar un hechizo que no logré oír bien, pero fuese lo que fuese no podía ser bueno. Le hice un gesto a Iván para que me ayudase a distraerla, pero Feliciano nos hizo un gesto para que nos quedásemos donde estábamos. Pude ver como Yao y Arthur le susurraban algo al oído antes de que comenzase a elaborar su propio hechizo. Lo hizo apenas sin mover los labios, de modo que Nat no pudiese verlo, pero por si acaso Arthur se puso delante de él.

Cuando Natasha hubo terminado hubo un fogonazo de luz y se sintió como si dos fuerzas muy poderosas hubieran chocado delante de nosotros. Iván y yo fuimos los únicos que nos mantuvimos en pie, los oros tres se cayeron de culo al suelo por la honda expansiva. Cuando se despejó el polvo vimos a Natasha totalmente noqueada en el suelo.

La explosión nos había dejado con los oídos taponados, por eso no lo oímos hasta que estuvo detrás nuestra. La música del Hummer a todo volumen. Cuando me volví para mirar vi que estaban abiertas la puerta de atrás y la del maletero. No nos lo pensamos, nos metimos en el coche como buenamente pudimos. En cuanto vieron que estábamos todos pusieron la máxima velocidad y nos alejamos del almacén. Miré a mi alrededor y no pude evitar alegrarme al ver que no había bajas.

+¿Cómo es que me habéis cogido el coche? +Gritó Iván haciéndose oír por encima de la música y el ruido del viento. Apenas pude oír como le respondían Feli y Arthur, que estaban sentados en el maletero con él.

+¡Eh! El nórdico de ahí atrás. +Le gritó Alfred para llamar su atención.

+¿Qué pasa, bastardo de las hamburguesas? +Desde luego, me da que no se llevan muy bien.

+Por más que me cueste decirlo, ya que eres un bastardo que se cree muy chachi y no llega a guay, he de reconocer que tienes gusto para los coches y las armas.

+Gracias, supongo. +Respondió algo confuso Iván.

+Pero sobre todo, tienes buen gusto para la música. +Le gritó mientras que subía al máximo el volumen de la canción.

En seguida reconocí la canción, y comencé a cantarla con los demás. Los únicos que parecían un poco perdidos eran los ángeles, no les culpo no es lo que se suele escuchar en el Cielo. Por eso me sorprendió qu Arthur se uniera a la canción.

_+"I love Rock and Roll, so put another dime on the juke-box baby. I love Rock and Roll, so come and take the time and dance with me". _+Cantamos todos a voz en grito.

Puede que no hubiésemos ganado la guerra, pero habíamos sobrevivido a otra batalla y eso es lo que cuenta. Cuando se acabo la canción apagamos la radio y guardamos un silencio tenso. Lovino parecía saber a dónde íbamos, pero el caso es que no era al piso. Nos dirigíamos al que sería nuestro cuartel en esta guerra que parecía no tener un fin próximo que no garantizase nuestra muerte.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 22 Si, ya sé que no se ha visto la pelea contra Eli y los otros, pero será en el próximo capítulo en plan flash-back. En cuanto a la canción del final, como algunos os habréis dado cuenta es "I love Rock and Roll" versión AC/DC:**

watch?v=P8Q2zKJbsmc

**Espero que les haya gustado y me lo comenten. Nos leemos. Ciao.**


	23. Confesión

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya en desmotivaciones y le he cogido cariño xD**

**Señores y señoras: ¡Sigo viva! Tras una primera semana llena de pruebas iniciales y apuntes sucios vuelvo a escribir. Gracias a mi tiempo de aburrimiento tengo varias ideitas para este fic, de modo que ahora van a venir unos capítulos larguitos y variados. Empezamos con este de Física y Química, que tiene hasta dibujitos al lado de mis apuntes (si, soy muy ordenada) Aquí os lo dejo. Está dedicado a las fans de RoChu**

Me recosté en la mugrienta cama mientras que intentaba no rozarme demasiado contra las paredes llenas de manchas de humedad y moho. Miré a Yao dormir a mi lado y sonreí, a pesar de estar en el lugar más asqueroso que había pisado en mi vida. Ni siquiera el túnel por el que huimos de los demonios era tan asqueroso, al fin y al cabo solo estuvimos en el uno o dos minutos, no dos días y medio.¿Cómo terminamos en aquel sitio? Sencillamente era lo único que teníamos.

Era una especie de piso franco de la mafia que Lovino se encontró un día y que estaba deshabitado desde hacía muchos años. No todo era malo en esa caso, había armas, munición, podíamos conseguir comida sin correr riesgos… ¡Y demás cosas que ha de tener un piso de la cosa Nostra!

Yo personalmente lo odiaba. Encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes no podía evitar rememorar todo lo acontecido, y pensar en Yao ahora mismo no era conveniente. Me hacía un lío yo solo, me sentía culpable, me alegraba de poder haber estado con él…¿Pero para qué?

Desde que huimos no habíamos vuelto a hablar a solas. En un desesperado intento por hacer que volviésemos a hablar Arthur nos había dado una habitación para nosotros, la única de matrimonio para mejorar, pero no había funcionado. No es que Yao estuviese enfadado conmigo, eso sería muy fácil de arreglar. El problema era que había dejado que las emociones negativas le gobernasen. Era natural que tuviese dificultad para manejarse con sus emociones, pero cuarenta y ocho oras deprimido no podían ser buenas.

Yao se removió comenzando a murmurar palabras inconexas con gesto de miedo. Suspiré sabiendo que venía a continuación: episodios de pesadillas crónicas despertándose cada dos segundos gritando de pánico. Cuando abrió los ojos completamente aterrado me decidí a hablar.

+¿Por qué no intentas pensar en cosas bonitas? +Susurré con suavidad, procurando no sobresaltarle.

+Si te molesto deberíamos de pedir que me cambiasen de habitación-aru.

+Murmuró, soñoliento, mientras se refregaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

+Tengo ayudarte a que te vuelvas a dormir, Da? +Me sorprendió oírle reír +¿Qué es tan gracioso?

+Antes era yo el que te protegía y ahora tú vigilas que duerma bien ¿No te parece irónico? +Dijo con una sonrisa. +Aunque desde luego hice un buen trabajo contigo, eres una buena persona.

+JA, No te lo cree ni tú +Le espeté + Soy un maldito desviado que se la pasa de folleteo siempre que puede ¿Tan bueno te parece eso?.

No pude evitarlo. Se supone que iba a ayudarle con sus problemas, pero era algo que tenía ganas de gritar desde que lo descubrí. Soy un puto anormal amante del sexo y aún así tengo al ángel más lindo y bueno que podía tener. Yao tan solo me miraba con gesto incrédulo, aunque se echó a reír repentinamente de nuevo.

+No me esperaba que tú creyeras esas tonterías. +Rió con cara de ir a ahogarse

+¡No pasa nado por tener amar a los de tu mismo sexo!

+¿Cómo que no? Los curas y todos esos dicen que…

+¡Lo que ellos digan no importa! Tú puedes amar a quien quieras, siempre y cuando sea buen amor…

+¡Ahí te he pillado!+ Señalé victorioso +Un vicioso como yo no tiene cabida en el Cielo.

+Pero que tonto que eres +Dijo dándome un zape +El sexo es algo necesario para los humanos. Algunos podrían perfectamente morir vírgenes, como los curas y monjas, pero el resto lo necesita en mayor o menor medida.

Parpadeé sorprendido. Eso no me lo esperaba, siempre me habían dicho que eso estaba mal y de repente llegaba Yao y me decía que estaba bien.

+Por más que me empeñe en ser yo el que te ayude terminas tú cuidándome de nuevo. +Sonreí, aún tratando de asimilar lo que me había dicho.

+Es mi deber. +Dijo sonriente.

+Pero ya no tendrías por qué… +Me abofeteé mentalmente por recordarle lo que llevaba dos días intentando olvidar.

+L-lo sé. Pero aún así yo… +Susurró completamente rojo. + Quiero protegerte. No quiero que nadie te haga daño y no sé por qué. Solo sé que quiero que sigas aquí conmigo.

+Y-Yao yo… +DIOS MÍO ¿ERA ESO UNA CONFESIÓN? +Yo…tam-también + ¡PUTO CEREBRO DE MIERDA! ¿POR QUÉ NO FUNCIONAS?

+Ya… +Murmuró Yao apartando la vista con gesto de desilusión.

No, eso no estaba pasando no había jodido mi (probablemente) única oportunidad de estar con el ser más perfecto que había conocido. No, tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuese tarde. Pero al contrario de lo que le ordenaba mi cerebro mi boca no se movía. Yao se dio la vuelta para acostarse. No había tiempo…

+¡Espera! + ¡Por fin! La heroica actuación de mi cerebro. Yao se volvió hacia mí expectante. +Yo… +Otra vez no. +Quería… +Yao bajó la mirada con gesto abatido. +y-Yo… t-te +PUTO CEREBRO.

Yao se dio la vuelta de nuevo, pero ocurrió algo que no olvidaré en mi vida. Le agarré por los hombros haciendo que se girarse de nuevo y, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para quejarse, le besé.

+Rusia tú… +Dijo con gesto ilusionado.

+Te amo. +Definitivamente mi cerebro hoy iba con retraso.

Yao se lanzó encima mí poseyendo mi boca como si no quisiese separarse nunca. Pero el aire faltaba, así que hubo que hacer una pequeña pausa. No nos dimos tiempo a recuperar la respiración antes de volver al ataque. Besándonos una y otra, vez con nuestros pulmones cada vez más forzados y sin separarnos nada más que lo suficiente para respirar. Lo tumbé sobre el colchón para estar más cómodos mientras que Yao intentaba coger aire.

+Nos ah ah oirán ah +Jadeó entre beso y beso.

+Pues que nos oigan +Le besé con fiereza +No te vas a librar de esta.

+Como… ah ah si quisiera mmmmmmmmm +Gimió mientras que comenzaba a acariciarle con suavidad.

Puede que fuese el lugar más cutre y asqueroso del mundo, pero eso no importaba si la compañía era buena.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Iván con su morosidad y su cerebro cabrón que se olvida de funcionar, y Yao to' ilusionado… espero que les guste. En los siguientes caps no se retomará la historia en plan de acción (ataques y eso) porque quiero dedicarle un rato a los sentimientos de los personajes, se lo han ganado. Espero que comenten y les parezca chachi mi fic. Nos leemos, ciao ^^**


	24. La jolie Dame & the handsome gentleman

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya en desmotivaciones y le he cogido cariño xD**

**Ritsuka-san: me alegro de que te guste. Si, yo también pienso que le he puesto demasiada acción y poco corazón. Pero aquí tengo estos capítulos para compensar. Además en el siguiente va a haber regalo para las amantes del lemon. Mientras tanto, aquí está este capítulo**

**Aviso, en este capítulo hay FrUk y cursilerías varias (prohibido para diabéticos)**

Suspiré desesperado. Llevaba días sin dormir comenzaba a hartarme de esa sensación de agotamiento provocada por el sueño atrasado. Pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que intentaba dormir comenzaba a pensar en que ahora era un humano. Volteé de nuevo hacia la pared. Si tenía que ver algo prefería que fuera (suicísima) la pared a Arthur.

Arthur y yo compartíamos habitación, el estaba en la cama de la derecha completamente frito y yo hay, dando vueltas sin sentido. Odiaba aquello, el sueño, hambre, las ojeras, y sobre todo las jodidas emociones ¡Y no tengo ni idea del por qué! Bueno, sé que fue por ayudar a Arthur y ser amable con él pero, ¿Por qué? Siempre hemos sido enemigos, desde la primera batalla a la última. ¿Por qué, entonces, le ayudé? Sé que la explicación está ahí, pero no la encuentro. También está ese horrible presentimiento de que ya era humano cuando decidí ayudarle. Eso si que era imposible ¿No? Era demonio unos segundos antes. Solo te echan del infierno por hacer un acto de bondad o…

…por enamorarte. Pero eso era una estupidez ¿Cómo? ¿De quién? ¿Por qué? Al fin y al cabo allí conmigo solo había una persona…

…Arthur. Eso si que no, Arthur era mi enemigo no podía haberme enamorado de él. Si, reconozco que me pone, pero eso no es lo mismo que amar. Amour es una palabra demasiado fuerte como para emplearla a la primera, es como llamar a una ambulancia por un simple dolor de cabeza. No, no puede ser amor. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…

+Oi, Francis ¿Estás bien? +Preguntó la somnolienta voz de Arthur. Sin saber por qué me sonrojé bruscamente.

+S-si, ¿Y tú? Es bien raro que te preocupes por mí. +Reí de forma un tanto nerviosa… ¿Pero por qué? Cuál era el por qué de tanto nerviosismo.

+Llevas días sin dormir, no parar de suspirar y reaccionas raro cada vez que te hablo, es normal que me preocupe.

+Pero somos enemigos…

+No, ahora somos aliados ¿No? ¿Por qué sino ibas a ayudarnos? +Preguntó volviéndose en la cama para verme mejor. +Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué lo haces?

+Ni yo mismo sé qué me pasa últimamente. +Murmuré más para mí mismo.

+Pues no pienses en eso. +Resumió sencillamente el otro +Otra curiosidad que me ronda la cabeza ¿Eras Francés? De vez en cuando dices cosas francesas…

+¿Eh? Si, era francés. Del barrio de Montmartre, creo que eso explica por qué acabé como un demonio. +Sonreí recordando aquellos viejos tiempos.

+¿Por qué? +Preguntó inocentemente Arthur.

+Bon, Montmartre es considerado el barrio del pecado. +Expliqué +Ahí se alzaba el imponente Moulin Rouge, con sus bailarinas de can-can y demás prostitutas. Durante un tiempo fui camarero allí, con tal de sacarme un poco de dinero.

+Yo la verdad nunca he pisado Francia. +Confesó. +Ya sé que es el país del amor y todo eso…Pero a mí me interesaba más la música.

+¿Música? Te oí cantando I love rock and roll en el coche, ya me extrañaba a mí que un ángel escuchase esa música…

+Bueno, la verdad es que soy más de los Rolling, para algo son de mi país…

+¿Eres un caballerito británico? No me lo esperaba con las palabrotas que sueltas +Sonreí con burla.

+Oi, oi, que puedo llegar a ser muy caballeroso si quiero. Aunque dudo que tú pudieses ser lo ni un poco romántico +Contraatacó retándome.

+Te recuerdo que soy de Montmartre, si quieres te cobro cincuenta la mamada pero romántico te aseguró que no voy a ser. +Le espeté, algo enfadado.

+Pues a mí me pareció muy bonito por tu parte salvarme aunque te costase los poderes. +Me quedé pálido ¿Lo sabía? +¿No te recuerda a esas novelas romanticotas en las que el príncipe da su reino por salvar a su dama?

+¿Eres tú mi dama? +Pregunté burlón. Sin embargo algo dentro de mí suplicaba que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

+¿E-eres tú acaso mi príncipe? +Preguntó completamente rojo desde el otro lado. Así nos podíamos pasar todo el día, cada respuesta era otra pregunta. Y yo no sabía ya que decir. ¿Sería un príncipe? Y si no era así, y si era un error.

+Arthur yo, no sé que me está pasando. Llevo días sin saberlo y… +No podía continuar. Tenía que hacerlo pero era difícil de decir. +…y solo se me ha ocurrido una respuesta hasta ahora, solo que es muy rara y yo…

+Puedes contármelo, tranquilo +Susurró tranquilizador sentándose en mi cama. Yo me incorporé bruscamente y le miré a los ojos.

"Ahora o nunca" Me dije a mí mismo, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y los puños. +Je t'aime(1). +Dije. Acto seguido apreté las mandíbulas esperando una risa o un rechazo. No me esperaba que me fuese a besar, y menos de forma tan dulce.

+You idiot, I love you too(2). +Murmuró completamente rojo mientras apartaba la vista +Y ni se te ocurra hacer bromas con esto.

+Claro que no "ma joli dame(3)" +Sonreí volviéndole a besar.

+No esperaba menos "of my handsome Knight"(4) +Replicó él fundiendo su boca con la mía en un apasionado beso.

+No creo que parar ahora sea una opción "N'est pas mon chér?" (5)+Jadeé buscando a tientas el cierre de su pantalón.

+Of course not (6) +Contestó tajante. Él tenía más puntería que yo y ya me había abierto el pantalón.

Me desplomé casi por completo sobre él al notar las suaves caricias de sus manos sobre mi erecto miembro. Me llevó más rato del que querría reconocer reponerme y contraatacar, provocándole más de un gemido de placer.

Puede que esta noche tampoco durmiera, pero os aseguro que no lo lamenté.

**Si, me ha dado por dejar los capítulos justo cuando comienza el lemon xD. No sé que tendrá ese cuchitril de casa que a todos les da por confesarse, en cuanto a los amantes del lemon ¡No se preocupen! El lemon continuaré desde el punto de vista de los ukes (¬w¬) espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que lo comenten. Nos leemos, ciao.**


	25. Guerra del dominio

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya en desmotivaciones y le he cogido cariño xD**

**¡He vuelto! Os preguntaréis que dónde he estado, (aunque no lo hagáis lo voy a decir igualmente) pero entre los exámenes, el resfriado que me pillé y la convención de manga no he podido subir antes. Espero que el Lemon RoChu compense, en el próximo capítulo será el turno del FrUK**

Deslizó sus manos entre mis piernas provocándome un gemido de placer. Apreté sus labios contra los míos para acallar los vergonzosos sonidos que intentaban escapar por mi garganta. A Iván parecía hacerle gracia mi comportamiento, porque me miraba con una sonrisa (un tanto pervertida) divertida en el rostro.

+¿Qué es tan gracioso-aru? +Pregunté frunciendo el ceño y rezando porque mi voz no sonara tan excitada como me parecía.

+Se nota mucho que no tienes experiencia apenas +Dijo con burla en la mirada +Apenas aguantas dos segundos sin gemir de placer

+Lo dices como s-si no lo hubiera hecho nunca-ah +Jadeé algo sobrepasado por las caricias de Iván en esa zona tan sensible de mi cuerpo. +¡Yo también he sido humano-aru!

+Pues a mi me parece que se te están olvidando ciertas cosas humanas…

+¿Eso crees? +Le espeté tumbándolo sobre la cama mientras que mis manos se dirigieron a su miembro. En seguida comencé a oír sus gemidos ahogados +Pues parece que a ti también se te olvida…

Y aquí señores es donde comienza la pelea por ver quien domina. No me refiero a quien la mete y quien no, sino a quien lleva las riendas del tema. Normalmente no me habría importado para nada que me dominase él, pero mi orgullo herido no me permitía darle tregua a mi acompañante.

Si, pasamos de el colmo del empalagosismo a una lucha desesperada por el dominio de la relación. Iván era fuerte, sus expertas manos hacían que me fuera no perderme en el placer, hacía siglos (literalmente) que no lo había hecho y era un asiático más que no sobresalía para nada de la media. ¿Qué era lo que me hacía pensar que podía dominar al ruso? El hecho de que yo lo había visto miles de veces en la coma con sus acompañantes y sabía perfectamente que era lo que más le gustaba. Pero iba a ser difícil aplicar la teoría si Iván no paraba de tocarme de esa forma.

Gemí al notar sus dedos pellizcaban uno de mis pezones, segundos después estaba tumbado bocarriba con Iván comiéndome la boca. Me sonrojé e intenté apartarlo, pero no podía hacer nada. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas cuando su mano libre volvió a mi miembro desatendido, provocando que terminase en su mano. Iván se apartó para dejarme respirar y aproveché par a incorporarme.

+Una vez más me has confirmado que eres una virgencita +Se burló con una sonrisa infantil. +Y por eso te has ganado una castigo.

Antes de que pudiese procesar la información y prepararme para lo que venía ya lo tenía completamente dentro, haciéndome gritar de dolor. Me retorcí desesperado buscando zafarme de su asfixiante abrazo. Sentía la mi ano arder de dolor, pero Iván no paró. Parecía dispuesto a desgarrarme entero si seguía así.

+Yao, no seas tan quejita, verás como dentro de un minuto ya te estás corriendo otra vez Da? +Pregunto con tono burlón.

+I-idioota, ¿Cómo quieres que me venga si no puedo ni respirar-aru?+ Literalmente, parecía que mis pulmones no les apetecía funcionar en ese momento.

Lo más horrible de todo era que él tenía razón y enseguida empecé a jadear excitado, teniendo que morderme la lengua para no suplicarle que me lo hiciese más fuerte. Intentaba contrarrestarlo acariciando su torso desnudo o mordisqueando la pálida piel de su cuello, pero parecía que nada de aquello le afectase a Iván. Sin embargo yo me sentía cada vez más excitado, consumido por aquel morboso placer.

+I-Iván, tú gaaanas, Pe-ero por favor ¡Más rápido! +Jadeé como pude, rindiéndome definitivamente a Iván.

+Vale +Susurró con una sonrisa +Pero no esperes que no haga bromas sobre esto

+Eres cruel-aru… +Farfullé como pude. Iván tan solo sonrió infantilmente.

Bueno, todos podemos imaginar lo que pasó después ¿No? Ritmo frenético, orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro… ¡Lo normal! Después Iván se pasó medio siglo haciendo bromitas sobre lo recién ocurrido.

+¡Calla!

+Dijiste que no importaba que hiciese bromas con tal de que te dejase ser mío. +Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

+Uno. No dije eso. Dos: ¿No escuchas eso? +Pregunté intentando escuchar lo que antes me había parecido oír.

+Bueno, no somos los únicos con derecho a divertirnos. +Sonrió Iván.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando yo también los escuché. Efectivamente no éramos los únicos con derecho a divertirnos esa noche, al parecer Francis y Arthur también estaban entreteniéndose… ¡Nada que no se pueda arreglar fingiendo no oír nada! La verdad es que teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se escuchaba a esos dos aún a pesar que el cuarto del personal (dónde había literas suficientes para los otros) estaba entre ambas habitaciones…En ese momento solo deseé que los demás no nos pidiesen explicaciones al día siguiente…

**Tará, hasta aqui este capítulo, espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capítulo. Si les gusta el fic o tienen alguna sugerencio o crítica dejenme un coment plis. Nos leemos. Ciao**


	26. Lo que nadie sabe de París

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya en desmotivaciones y le he cogido cariño xD**

Me recosté contra el pecho del francés, aún jadeante, sintiendo como poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. La habitación se sumió en un silencio que nos incitaba a dormir, pero sin embargo tenía preguntas que hacerla a Francis sobre su pasado. No quería hacerle recordar nada desagradable, solo quería que me aclarase algunos detalles que no me habían quedado muy claros…

+Entonces…¿Trabajabas en el Moulin Rouge? +Pregunté, con la respiración algo alterada todavía.

+Bueno, servía las mesas y como ninguna persona se resistía a mis encantos…Me aproveché para sacarme un dinerito extra. +Comentó quitándole importancia. +Mi pregunta es qué hacía mi pequeña damita rocanrolera en Inglaterra

+Nada del otro mundo.

+Algo tendrías que hacer. +Insistió el, curioso.

+Estudiaba para la preparatoria y en mis tiempos libres componía +Siempre se me iluminaba la cara al recordar aquellos tiempos bajo el Big Ben, escribiendo mis canciones…+Pero no duró mucho, antes de los dieciocho ya estaba muerto.

+¿Pero cómo? Quiero decir, por lo que has dicho no parece que fueras un chico problemático… +Preguntó él con gesto entre preocupado y enfadado.

+No sé, simplemente iba andando por la calle y…Nada más. Creo que fue algún ladrón desesperado que me dispararía por mi cartera.

+Mo dieu… ¡Y eso sin hacer nada! Lo mío ya era más de esperar. +Sonrió de forma un tanto forzada.

+¿A qué te refieres? +Pregunté algo extrañado ¿Qué era de esperar?

+Digamos que no le caía bien a todo el mundo. Así que un día sin venir a cuento Pum C'est fini!(1) Alguien, aprovechando una de las típicas peleas del Moulin me reventó una silla en la cabeza.

Me imaginé la escena, unos hombres peleándose por quien se pide primero a la "señorita", Francis mirando la escena divertido, alguien acercándose por detrás con la silla alzada…GAME OVER

+Pensándolo bien, tuvo que liarse una buena si te mataron allí en medio. +Desde luego como mínimo alguien habría visto al asesino

+Tu ne sais rien!(2) +Sonrió negando con la cabeza +Lo más probable es que no se acordaran de mi cadáver hasta que fuese la hora del cancan y tuviesen que apartarlo para que las señoritas pudiesen bailar.

+Oh my God…(3) Y yo que creía que en Francia todo era bonito y romántico +Susurré algo tocado por la truculenta historia

+La verdad es que todo eso no importa, ya no. +Me besó con suavidad. Correspondí lentamente, agotado del todo. +Bonne Nuit (4) +Susurró con dulzura, besándome la frente.

+Yeah, 'Night(5) Francis +Murmuré adormilado.

Aquella noche soñé con París, esa ciudad de la que tanto había oído hablar y por la que nunca antes me había interesado, una lástima que aquel sueño fuese en principio una pesadilla.

Entraba en el Moulin Rouge y veía el suelo sembrado de sangre y vísceras mientras que las sonrientes bailarinas danzaban levantando sus vestidos más de lo que la decencia permite. Yo huía de allí, pero una sombra me seguía riendo de forma macabra. Corría por las calles de París, viendo pasar monumentos como el Louvre, L'Arch de Triomphe, Notre-Dame(6)… hasta llegar a la imponente Torre Eiffel. Subí las escaleras corriendo sin parar, lo más rápido que podía, pero los escalones no paraban de aparecer y aquella risa diabólica se acercaba cada vez más. Y a pesar de todo los escalones terminaron, y me quedé acorralado contra la barrera que evitaba que la gente se cayese del monumento. Me dí la vuelta viendo frente a mí una preciosa niña rubia, con dos coletas y vestidito rosa, la misma que me llevó hasta mi perdición una vez y que parecía que volvería a hacerlo. Pero cuando todo estaba perdido, cuando la niña dio el primer paso hacia mí, de repente la pesadilla se tornó en sueño. Francis apareció y ante su presencia la niña retrocedió asustado. Con una solo mirada suya el pequeño demonio desapareció para siempre. En su lugar, se alzaba ante mí un elegante Francis, vestido a la usanza de finales de siglo diecinueve, with a charming smile on his face (7) Me condujo hacia el centro de la torre y me besó con la luna llena de fondo y todas esas cursilerías que ni yo mismo creía ser capaza de pensar.

Así que podemos decir que fue una buena noche, supongo que para compensar el infierno que iban a ser los días siguientes…

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy xD Pasamos directamente a las traducciones.**

**(1)C'est fini! ¡Se acabó!**

**(2)Tu ne sais rien! ¡No te enteras de nada!**

**(3)Por si alguien se le cruzan los cables y no lo comprende: Oh my God Oh Dios mío**

**(4)Bonne Nuit Buenas noches**

**(5)Yeah… 'Night Francis 'Night es una abreviatura de buenas noches usada por los americanos o cuando alguien está tan cansado que ni siquiera hace la frase completa**

**(6)Louvre: museo de arte muy conocido por su forma de pirámide.**

**L'Arch de Triomphe: Arco del Triunfo, arco gigantesco en el que están esculpidas todas las victorias de Napoleón.**

**Notre-Dame: Catedral de estilo gótico que se encuentra en el río Sena, concretamente en l'Île de la Cité**

**Tour Eiffel: Me da que no hace falte decir qué es xD**

**(7)Con una encantadora sonrisa en su cara**

**Tará, eso es lo que pasa si mezclas el trabajo de francés sobre monumentos "qui representent la France" (maldito bilingüismo) y el de inglés sobre el "past continous" (maldito trilinguïsmo. Así que como soy una chica responsable estoy escribiendo el fic en vez de estudiar :P Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios. Nos leemos, ciao**


	27. Sudor y azúcar

**Advertencias****: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer:****No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Aquí les traigo la continuación, me llevó un poco más terminarla porque no se me ocurría que hacer para explicar como van a atacar a los demonios. Disfruten de este capítulo, el último de esta semana, aunque como mañana es mi cumpleaños a lo mejor subo otro ^^ les dejo con la historia**

+¡Numerénse! +Gritó muy serio Ludwig.

+¡Uno!

+¡Dos!

+¡Tres!

+Esto me parece una estupidez…+Farfulló Arthur mirando para otro lado avergonzado +Parece que fuésemos las fuerzas especiales del ejercito.

+¡Es la idea!¡Prepararnos para la batalla! +Me estaba viendo una buena pelea.

+Arthur, mon chér, Ludwig tiene razón, tenemos que prepararnos. +Arthur se sonrojó ante el tono ronroneante del francés.

+P-pero…

+Creo que lo que Artie quería decir es que es un engorro hacerlo de esta forma. Hay mejores maneras de prepararnos para la pelea. +Interrumpió Alfred, no pude evitar sonreír al verle con su camiseta de tirantas que le marcaba todo…

EsperaEsperaEsperaEspera ¡¿Qué estoy pensando, Dios mío?! Bajé la cabeza sonrojado a más no poder. Por suerte estaban disputando sobre cómo organizarnos y no se dieron cuenta. Me estaba costando controlar este cuerpo humano, y es que para alguien como yo (que nunca salía de casa en su vida humana) es un cambio muy repentino el estar rodeado de tanta gente. Aún así todos ellos eran muy divertidos, sobre todo Alfred…¡Estúpidos pensamientos poco adecuados! Ejem, pido perdón por este desliz de mal humor.

+¿Tú qué opinas? +Me pregunto Yao quien intentaba detener la pelea entre Iván, Ludwig, Lovino, Arthur y Alfred (Feliciano se había escondido detrás de un sonriente Antonio) +Es mejor entrenar la estrategia o el ataque físico en sí.

+Eh… Supongo que es bueno practicar ambas cosas… +Murmuré algo perdido, dando gracias a que Yao me había explicado un poco la cosa.

+Eso es lo que digo yo, pero ¿Qué hacemos primero? +Preguntó Iván con una sonrisa más forzada de lo habitual (eso de discutir sonriendo tiene que ser difícil)

+Bueno…Y si primero vemos que capacidades tenemos… +La verdad es que todo aquello me parecía un poco precipitado.

+Y en base a ello decidimos que es más necesario. +Completó Arthur. +Me parece una idea excelente, Kiku.

+¿Habéis dejado de discutir? +Preguntó un temeroso angelito.

Ahí es dónde comienza la pesadilla. La verdad es que no me esperaba que se lo tomasen tan en serio, casi daba miedo verlos, Iván Ludwig y Alfred los que más. Parecía que el ruso y el americano tenían esa relación especial en la que cualquier cosa que haga uno está mal para el otro. En las cosas en las que coincidían se dedicaban a competir como si la vida les fuese en ello (seguro que conocen a alguien así) En cuanto al alemán… Ludwig parecía acostumbrado a ganar en todo y no parecía dispuesto a dejar que le desbancasen. Se me avecinaba un día muy largo…

…

Se me hacía gracioso ver a esos locos sacados de un concurso de mister musculitos competir por quien era mejor en todo. Tras la difícil quincuagésima abdominal me quedé pasmado al ver como los otros tres (a Francis, que se había rendido en el cuatrigésimo quinto abdominal, no le cuento) se dedicaban a realizar el ejercicio a máxima velocidad sin dificultad alguna. Me dejé caer al suelo, agotado.

+¿Ya te rindes? Viéndote cualquiera diría que aguantabas más +Refunfuñó Lovino, que me estaba sujetando las piernas (como Feli a Ludwig, Yao a Iván, Kiku a Alfred y Arthur a Francis)

+Bueno, estoy cansado después de dar tantas vueltas subiendo y bajando escaleras… A todo esto, espero que esta vez tarden menos en rendirse, no tengo ganas de pasarme aquí toda la tarde.

Efectivamente terminaron por rendirse a base de golpes que se encargó Lovino de propinarles. Ahora era el turno de los otros, por suerte no tan competitivos. Mientras que le sujetaba los pies a Lovino recordé la noche anterior…

_…+¡Por Dios que alguien los calle! +Farfullo un Lovino harto de los ruidos sospechosos que provenían de las habitaciones colindantes._

+Ese nórdico vicioso…+Gruñó un Alfred de muy mala leche.

Feliciano y Kiku se habían dormido antes de que comenzaran a…eso y no se habían despertado, sin embargo los demás estábamos traumatizándonos a cada segundo que pasaba. Alemania se había acercado tanto el libro que más bien lo estaba usando de máscara que para leerlo, Lovino no paraba de gruñir enfadado con todo y todos, Alfred había hundido la cara en la almohada hasta el punto en el que su rostro se marcaba en el colchón (lo juro, estaba en la litera de abajo) yo tan solo intentaba ignorar todo y a todos y verle el lado positivo: igual Arthur e Iván estaban de mejor humor al día siguiente. Tan solo esperaba poder descansar algo, al día siguiente lo iba a necesitar.  
  
Y no me podía imaginar cuanto. En ese momento solo quería tirarme al suelo a dormir, sobre todo porque solo quedaban Lovino y Arthur haciendo abdominales, y eso significaba que quedaba poco para la siguiente prueba. Miré hacia otro lado intentando distraerme, y hete aquí que me encuentro con: unos Iván y Yao muy (pero que muymuymuymuy) acaramelados morreándose y diciéndose cosas bonitas. Aparté la vista asqueado y me encontré con un alegre Veneciano manteniendo una bonita conversación sobre la amistad con el alemán *vomita arco iris* pero no me libro, porque a su lado estaba Kiku dándole las gracias todo sonrojado a America por COLOCARLE BIEN EL FLEQUILLO! Por el amor de Dios, soy partidario de que los que se amen estén juntos, pero todo ese tiempo de innecesario tonteo podían saltárselo, que no había visto algo tan descarado desde que…¡Nunca había visto nada tan cursi fuera de una pareja formal! ¿Era el único que lo veía? ¿Seguir siendo ángel me daba superpoderes para descubrir las relaciones de los demás? Si es así, ¿Por qué Feli no se da cuenta? En fin, me esperaba una larguísima y empalagosísima tarde. Solo esperaba por todo lo que más quería que los demonios atacasen cuanto antes, sino esto iba a terminar pareciendo una telenovela ¡Y de las españolas(que son peores)!

**¿Qué les parece? Personalmente me hizo mucha gracia escribir la parte de la competición. En un par de capítulos comenzará la batalla final, eso significa que puede que entre la semana que entra y la siguiente termine el fic. Pero no lloréis querid s míos, conociéndome seguro que se alarga un par de capítulos más. Como es mi cumpleaños y eso pido cofcofexijocofcof como regalo que comenten en la historio xD Nos leemos. Ciao**


	28. Entrenando la gracilidad (?)

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya y le he cogido cariño xD.**

**Llora de felicidad leyendo las reviews* Vale, sé que solo han sido dos reviews, pero han sido las únicas felicitaciones que he recibido (a parte de una amiga mía que no tiene tan mala memoria)… en fin, como tengo esta semana de huelga general (ni un día de clase salvo hoy que es mi cumple ¬¬), aprovecharé para subir si estoy inspirada. Aquí les traigo la continuación para que se entretengan un rato xD espero que les guste**

Sonreí al ver al pobre Arthur tirado por el suelo con cara de estar asfixiándose y Francis ayudarle con gesto preocupado, la venganza por no dejarnos dormir en toda la noche (y de darme pesadillas para el resto de mi vida) Finalmente había ganado un Lovino muy competitivo y Arthur había quedado segundo por poco.

+Bien, después de esto votemos que es lo que opináis que es más necesario: Táctica o físico. Primera votación, Táctica: +levantaron la mano Arthur y el propio Ludwig+ Bien, creo que no es necesario decir que lo más importante, al parecer es el físico.

+La verdad es que, teniendo en cuenta la operación de rescate del otro día, creo que vamos bien a la hora de organizarnos en tiempo record. Sin embargo, como se ha podido observar ahora mismo, vamos bastante mal en lo que a físico se refiere, por lo menos algunos de nosotros.

Parpadeé algo sorprendido ante el minucioso análisis de Kiku, pero la verdad es que siendo un chico tan lindo e inteligente no me esperaba otra cosa. Bien, olvidad lo de lindo antes de que alguien más se entere. En fin, ignorando mi desliz llegamos a la parte más interesante del día: entrenamiento físico. ¡Por fin algo que se me daba bien! Puede que no fuese el más listo de la facultad (jejejeje vaya que si no lo era jejejeje…) pero a la hora de repartir hostias siempre fui el mejor del instituto. Vale, puede que quede como un violento y estúpido adolescente, pero no habéis estado en mi instituto: bandas, drogas, equipos de futbol, ¡Si hasta los del club de lectura sabían defenderse! Por eso y porque mi tío fue jefe del departamento de policía, en el cual me enseñó a disparar por si acaso, soy el tío mejor preparado para vivir en los barrios bajos de todo el grupo…

… aunque teniendo en cuenta al loco de Russkie no sabría que afirmar… y Ludwig parece sacado del ejercito, y Lovino de una mafia siciliana, y no nos olvidemos de Francis y su inexplicable capacidad para huir por callejones sin salida y pegar patadas ninja (la cara que puso Arthur al contarnos la historia fue épica) como la de Lovino al contarnos la corta pero intensa pelea de Antonio y Gilbert, Yao sabía diversas artes marciales (de algo le servía ser chino) además de que Kiku sabía Kendo.

Vamos, que todos (excluyendo a Arthur, Feliciano) nos las apañábamos bastante bien. Pero aún así era necesario entrenarnos en aquello en lo que fallábamos, como por ejemplo: yo tendría que mejorar en agilidad. Si, alguien tan chachi como yo también tiene algunos fallitos (como el de ser torpe como un hipopótamo bailando ballet) Por eso debíamos de entrenar todo el tiempo que pudiésemos.

Como ya he dicho antes soy un pelín torpe, por eso (junto con los torpes de Iván y Ludwig) nos tocó ejercitar la injustamente impopular agilidad. No entiendo porque se considera tan importante la velocidad, la fuerza o la resistencia teniendo a la agilidad ahí. En fin, que dado que no teníamos otra cosas que ejercitar estábamos subidos a los largos bancos que antes sujetaban las flores de la entrada dando vueltas como tontos.

+¡Ay! +Se quejó Iván cuando su (gordo) trasero aterrizó en el suelo, no me quejaré porque de reírme de él yo también acabé en el suelo.

+¡Ahí va otro pedacito de tu orgullo! +Se burló Yao mientras subía y bajaba las escaleras ahogado de la risa.

+¡No es justo! +Farfulló Iván con su actitud infantil de siempre +Prueba a hacerlo tu si tan guay eres.

+Vale +Replicó éste haciéndole un gesto a Ludwig para que se bajase del banco.

Con gesto orgulloso se subió al banco y comenzó a caminar con el con la gracilidad de… De algún animal grácil. No contentó con esto y dispuesto a humillarnos aún más comenzó a ejecutar una seri de felinas acrobacias dignas de una gimnasta soviética. Una vez harto de dar vueltas bajó y nos miró con suficiencia.

+Al menos yo puedo levantar las bolsas de la compra. + Ataqué enfurruñado, recordándole cuando ayer fuimos a por provisiones y tuvimos que cargarlas entre Antonio y yo.

Yao me sacó la lengua, intercambió un par de cursilerías con Iván y volvió a lo suyo. Nosotros también tuvimos que seguir con el entrenamiento, como si nos quedaba otra.

Varias horas más tarde estábamos tirados por el suelo intentando recuperarnos de la ajetreada tarde. Tenía agujetas en las agujetas, ya que a parte de el ejercicio de los bancos también habíamos hecho carrerazas, ejercicios de fuerza, escaleras… ¡Por no hablar de las torceduras de tobillo/muñeca! Después de la última carrera estábamos tan agotados que nuestra gran concentración se desvaneció a los dos segundos. Como consecuencia la gran cantidad de torceduras rasguños y moratones que teníamos todos. Antonio y Feliciano (los únicos que conservaban sus poderes) no daban a vasto curando los desperfectos, porque llamarlos heridas sería exagerar. Mientras que nosotros nos dedicábamos a quejarnos como unos niños chicos Antonio y Francis se encargaban de cocinar. Los hermanos italianos se habían ofrecido voluntarios, pero Feliciano estaba ocupado curando a los "heridos" y nadie quería al "temperamental" de Lovino cerca de los cuchillos. Sinceramente, antes prefiero cocinar yo (mi comida nunca a sido muy buena) a que mi vida peligre de semejante manera.

+¿Soy yo el único que cree que andar sobre una superficie alta y estrecha, cual grácil bailarina, es una inutilidad? +Ironizó Iván + En serio, ¿Para qué sirve?

+Pues para huir por lo alto de los muros cuando te persiguen +Dijo Lovino como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. +Además, puede que el tejado de una casa sea muy amplio pero siempre se suele terminar peleando en los bordes de este, así que también es útil para eso.

+Yo realmente lo dije para no estar todo el día perdiendo el tiempo, ya que justamente tiempo no es algo que nos sobre. +Justificó el alemán

+Bueno, y si en vez de pasarnos todo el rato amargados hablando de eso +Comenzó Feliciano acariciando un gato que a saber de dónde había salido +nos concentramos en disfrutar de la comida y del rato tan divertido que estamos pasando.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con el pequeño angelito, aunque yo (no se los demás pero apostaría a que también) tenía una versión algo más pesimista: Disfruta este segundo como si fuese el último, puede que lo sea.

…..

_Bastante lejos de allí_

Elizabetha descargó el puño sobre la mesa con rabia

+¿Cómo han desaparecido de esta manera? +Gritó rabiando a más no poder.

Los otros tres demonios que estábamos en la habitación guardamos silencio. Sabíamos que cualquier paso en falso podría hacer que esa bruja loca nos matase, literalmente. Podría encontrar a cualquiera para sustituirnos, incluso a los aprendices de los siete. Por eso estábamos guardando reverencial silencio, algo para nada awesome en mi opinión, claro que a Eli se la sudaba mi opinión.

+Si esto llega a las altas esferas… +Todos esperábamos saber que tortura nos esperaba, pero Engel-Killer era lista y sabía cuando dejar en vilo a la gente +No queráis saber que os pasará. Así que encontradles antes de que me vea obligada a informar del fracaso.

Me cerré hasta arriba la cazadora de cuero mientras que los otros se levantaban de sus sillas. Parecía que iba a ser una noche muy movidita.

**Conseguirán los demonios encontrarles esa noche o tardarán un par de días más Ya lo verán en el siguiente capítulo xD Ahora en serio, gracias a los que me han felicitado y este capítulo va por Miyu: eres la única que se acordó de mí (no en seri, mis padres se olvidaron de recogerme en el instituto y tuve que recorrerme todo el pueblo andando) Te quiero! Bueno, para los/las demás espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y de que comenten. Nos leemos. Ciao.**


	29. Demasiado awesome para que me pase esto

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya y le he cogido cariño xD.**

Había sido una semana la mar de tranquilla, sin ningún incidente muy llamativo ni nada que pudiese suponer un problema. Habíamos estado entrenando y habíamos conseguido nuestro objetivo: ser un poco competentes en los diferentes campos de la forma física. No era necesario sabre mucho, solo poder aguantar una carrera, huir del enemigo en caso necesario y no caernos de culo al subir a un banco. Ahora llegaba lo más difícil a mi parecer, la estrategia. Es algo que a mí siempre se me ha dado bien ya que solía jugar a juegos con el Risk el Ajedrez y demás con… Con mi hermano (aún me cuesta aceptar que sea de los malos así que intento no pensar mucho en ello) Como iba diciendo, el problema no es que se nos de bien o mal la estrategia, el problema es PONERNOS DE ACUERDO en una estrategia.

+…entonces el héroe les salvará a todos. +Gritó Alfred con su habitual infantilismo.

+Yo creo que es mejor usar al "héroe" de cebo y ver si los demonios pican +Sonrió Iván, infantil como siempre.

+¿Y si pican qué? +Preguntó curioso Antonio.

+KolKolKolKolKolKol no será una gran pérdida KolKolKolKolKolKol +Una especie de aura violeta le rodeó haciendo que asustase bastante.

+¡Ve! ¡Lud protégeme! +Gritó Feli escondiéndose tras de mí.

+¡Iván! +Le regañó Yao golpeándole con un abanico de papel (¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?) +¡Esto es serio! No quiero que los demonios le hagan daño aninguno de los de aquí, así que tomémonos esto enserio.

+Si, Yao +Murmuró algo decaído el ruso, probablemente disgustado por la regañina.

+¡Y tú también, Alfred! +Le espetó a este, que estaba burlándose de Iván

+Si mami +Dijo sarcástico. +Entonces,¿Qué haremos al final?

+Creo que el plan de Iván-san no es tan malo. +Opinó Kiku con tranquilidad

+¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Quieres que me maten? +Preguntó un muy alterado joven Neoyorquino

+Creo que se refería a usar un cebo para atraerlos y pelear de una vez por todas +Trató de razonar Francis +¿Verdad?

+Si, Francis-san, el problema sería a quién usar de cebo.

+¿Y por qué no atacamos en plan ataque sorpresa? +Preguntó Lovino +¿No sería más posible ganar?

+Se me está ocurriendo una manera de fusionar ambas ideas… +Murmuró Arthur con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

…..

¡Por fin! Me había llevado más tiempo del que querría reconocer, pero por fin los había encontrado. Vale, solo había visto uno de los dos gemelos en el supermercado, pero ahora estaba siguiéndole de camino a su escondite secreto. Y era el awesome yo el que iba a encontrarla, ni Eli ni nadie más. Después iría de vuelta a nuestro escondite y le haría suplicar por la información a esa arpía. En seguida me di cuenta de que el chico no iba a ir al refugio, se había dado cuenta de que lo seguía.

+Quieto ahí Kesesese +Le espeté al chico, que enseguida volteó con cara de miedo +Ahora eres mi prisionero y vas a decirme dónde está vuestro…

+Lo siento, Bruder(1) +Oí que alguien susurraba en mi oído antes de recibir un fuerte golpe que me dejó inconsciente.

(·`^)(·`^)(·`^)(·`^)(·`^)

Tardé un buen rato en despertarme (o eso creo) mientras que aún tenía varios pollitos volando alrededor de mi cabeza me atreví a preguntar:

+¿Dónde mierda estoy? +Farfulle dificultado.

+La gracia está en que no lo sabes y no puedes avisar a Engel-Killer por telepatía. Aunque te iba a ser muy difícil superar las barreras que Antonio y Feliciano le han puesto a tu magia. +Explicó una voz muy familiar.

+¡Francis traidor! ¡¿Qué haces con ellos?! +Se supone que estaba muerto

Elizabetha nos explicó que le habían matado después de sonsacarles dónde estábamos escondidos. Y ahora de repente aparecía así como si nada en el bando contrario. No se si debe a la conmoción cerebral pero me da que no me estoy enterando de nada.

+¿Traidor? Puede, pero solo hago lo que me dicta mi corazón: proteger a Arthur +Dijo con tanta seriedad y cursilería que haría vomitar hasta…¡Hasta a sí mismo si se escuchara!

+Shoto Baka +Murmuró un sonrojado Arthur.

+Vaaaaaaaale. Empecemos por lo primero ¿No estabas muerto?

+¿Por qué iba a estarlo? La verdad es que han sido unos días extraños, pero en ningún momento recuerdo haber muerto. +Explicó, después me miró con gesto curioso +¿Quién te ha dicho que estaba muerto?

+Eliza nos dijo que te habían matado tras obligarte a confesar cual era nuestro escondite…¿Qué es lo que pasó entonces?

+Bueno…Conseguí hacer que Arthur perdiera sus poderes pero me sentía terriblemente culpable, así que le seguí cuando volvía y nos encontramos con unos matones. Intenté enfrentarlos pero mis poderes no funcionaban, así que huimos hasta el piso donde se escondían y…ya te he dicho que no pienso separarme de Arthur, así que les dije dónde estábamos y les ayudé a rescatar a sus amigos.

+Yo no te ví en el tiroteo..

+El caso es que tú estás aquí para contarnos dónde estáis ahora mismo los demonios. +Me espetó un cabreado Arthur, demasiado avergonzado por lo recién dicho por su ¿Novio?

+Mira, precioso, a diferencia de Franny yo apreció mis poderes. Así que no voy a traicionar a la zorra esa por mucho que la odie. +Le espeté con una sonrisa de superioridad.

+Mira, hermano. Puede que como siempre estés bromeando con algo que no se debe jugar. +Me intenté volver al oír la voz de mi hermano, pero estaba atado a la silla. +Es o tus poderes o nuestras vidas. No sé cuantos has cambiado desde la última vez que te ví bruder, pero mi hermano nunca bromeaba con la vida de los demás.

Había avanzado hasta estar enfrente mía, mirándome con gesto decepcionado. La verdad es que me costó un poco reconocerle, había crecido mucho, ahora era más alto que yo y mucho más maduro de lo que yo llegaría a ser nunca. Pensé en lo que me acababa de decir: Era cierto que lo más probable si no decía nada era que los matasen, pero si me chivaba (a parte de perder mis awesome poderes) seguro que matarían a Eliza. Y algo me decía que eso no iba a gustarme.

+Vale, hablaré con una sola condición: No matéis a Elizabetha.

+¿Sabes lo que estás pidiendo? Esa zorra va a ir a matarnos, dudo mucho que le importe que hayamos sido compañeros o que Ludwig sea tu hermano… +Espetó Francis con cara algo desesperada.

+Espera, no la mataremos +Sonreí +Si ella no nos obliga a hacerlo +Pasé a poner cara decepcionada. +Estoy seguro de que si es lista sabrá que no le conviene insistir en matarnos si el ataque falla. Dicho esto, ¿Colaborarás?

+En Central Park, hay una especie de tapa de alcantarilla que es en realidad un refugio subterráneo. Las entradas están vigiladas día y noche, pero el increíble yo ha encontrado varias entradas más por las alrededores que podrían servir +Dije de un tirón y sin respirar. +Oi, bruder, ¿recuerdas cuando te prometí levarte de picnic a Central Park?

+Si, fueron nuestras últimas navidades. Dijiste que iríamos a estrenar mi nuevo balón de futbol cuando no hiciese tanto frío +Sonreí al ver que lo recordaba perfectamente.

+Pues puede que no vayamos a jugar a la pelota, pero al menos voy a poder cumplir mi promesa de llevarte a Central Park

**Prussia es taaaaaaaaaaaaaan awesome cuando habla con su bruder (hermano en alemán) espero que les guste este capítulo y que comenten. Por cierto: si, la batalla final se acerca y Gilbo ha dado sus poderes al traicionar al alto mando de los demonios pero aún así no quiere que le hagan pupa a la loca fujoshi (no puedo dejar que la reina del fangirling en Hetalia muera) Nos leemos, ciao.**


	30. Pensando en un adorable asiático

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya y le he cogido cariño xD.**

Lovino y yo revisábamos con ojo crítico la camioneta en la que íbamos a Central Park, que no estaba nada mal. Como todo vehículo de la mafia era discreto, no sobresalía otras camionetas. No era lujosa, no tenía heridas de guerra, espacio para que los soldados cupiesen con facilidad, una cubierta por si llovía (que en realidad servía para ocultar a los soldados)… El único fallo era que el motor estaba un poco destrozado. Era un V6 de ciclo Diesel, bastante común en esas camionetas y que como todo buen Quarterback de equipo de instituto y demás clase de triunfadores sabía arreglar con bastante precisión. Pero es que aquello era una puta mierda, sinceramente. Parecía que después de veinte tiroteos hubiesen cogido el coche, hubieran arreglado el exterior y hubiesen dejado el motor tal cual. Por eso estábamos Lovino y yo dándole vueltas al asunto. En estas estábamos cuando entró un Kiku cargando con una bandeja tan hasta arriba de comida que le tapaba la cara.

+Creo que no voy a preguntar porque te han cargado con todo esto… +Dije acercándome para quitarle la bandeja y dejarla sobre el taburete más cercano

+Gr-gracias Alfred-san. +Dijo con una sonrisa. +Peor era el único que podía: Antonio-san y Feliciano-san están todavía cocinando, Ludwig-san está hablando con su hermano; tienen muchas cosas que decirse.

+¿Y los otros? +Preguntó Lovino.

+Antonio-san dijo que "eran cosas de adultos" y que mejor no me acercase +Dijo inocentemente. Continuó hablando mientras ignoraba nuestras caras abochornadas e indignadas. +La verdad es que hizo un gesto muy extraño cuando lo dijo. Me pregunto por qué…Por cierto,¿Qué tal con el coche?

+Oh…eh…La verdad es que mal: el motor está hecho un asco ¿Podrías decirle a Ludwig que cuando termine de hablar con su hermano venga a ver esto? Creo que estudiaba ingeniería…Igual el entiende que falla.

+¡Lo que falla es que tiene más putos agujeros que un jodido queso gruyer! +Gritó de bastante mala hostia Lovino. +Nos harán falta recambios o algo parecido.

+¿Por qué no vamos con el otro coche? +Preguntó inocentemente Kiku

+¿El Hummer? Nos pillarían enseguida.

+¿Qué tal si en vez de darle tantas vueltas comemos? +Pregunté +La verdad es que así no vamos a conseguir nada.

Acto seguido comenzamos a comer. Eran unos espaguetis con salsa de tomate y carne bastante ricos. En seguida me dí cuenta de que faltaba algo pero…¿Qué era? Analicé la escena detalladamente para intentar averiguarlo. Lovino comía con voracidad, Kiku sonreía tranquilamente, el coche estaba con el capó abierto y las herramientas en el suelo. La típica imagen de noche de verano en casa de unos colegas. Y sin embargo…

+¡Música! +Aquello era lo que faltaba. Enseguida encendí la radio, en la que sonaba un clásico: el Rock de la Cárcel. Agarré la muñeca de Kiku y le insté a bailar. +Camon! It's funny!

+No se me da bien bailar, y menos rock. +Murmuró intentando escaquearse, pero a los dos segundos estaba bailando conmigo al más puro estilo Mia y Vincent.

No recuerdo haberme divertido más en mi vida, dábamos vueltas y vuelta por toda la pista de baile dejando boquiabiertos a todos con nuestros movimientos. Girábamos, saltábamos y sobretodo imitábamos a los personajes de las pelis de los ochenta que tanto adoraba. De pequeño solía verlas con mi abuelo y los imitaba con bastante fidelidad. Como me hubiera gustado poder pasar tardes enteras así en la discoteca… Y sin embargo no lo hacía. Bueno, iba a las discotecas, bailaba, pero no como me gustaría, no con quien me gustaría. Siempre era el mismo rollo: canciones con una base tan alta que te sacaba el corazón, letra horrible, zorras estúpidas… Pero en eso consiste ser popular, bailar reguetón con zorras en vez de música rock con Kiku.

Terminamos cayendo al suelo entre risas, yo encima de él, risas que fueron apagándose. No se Kiku pero yo me había quedado hipnotizado por sus rasgados ojos negros y sus larguísimas pestañas. Nunca había visto nada tan…hermoso. Enseguida me dí cuenta de que algo estaba mal conmigo ¿Cómo que los ojos de Kiku eran bonitos? No, no bonitos ¡Hermosos! ¿Cómo que había estado disfrutando de aquel divertido baile con un…con un…con un…?¡¿CON UN CHICO?! Algo estaba mal. Definitivamente, y lo peor era que me importaba tan poco como la capital de Sealand (que resulta ser Sealand) Mis labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los de Kiku, pero no me paré. Quería devorar su boca como si fuese el antídoto al veneno que me corroía las venas, haciendo que mi cuerpo ardiera. Lo quería. No, lo deseaba. Sin embargo, como todo lo bueno, siempre hay alguien ahí para joderte el momento.

+¿Queréis que me vaya para que podáis disfrutar más a gusto vuestras "cosas de adultos"? +Preguntó sarcásticamente Lovino desde el marco de la puerta +Que por mí no hay problemas…

Acto seguido cerró la puerta dejándonos a Kiku y a mí en una incómoda situación (y postura) Kiku se separó un poco con gesto azorado, señal para que yo me apartar a la velocidad del rayo completamente rojo. Puede que antes no me hubiese parado mucho a pensarlo pero todas esas preguntas y más aterrizaron en mi cabeza como el típico yunque que caía sobre el malo dejándole completamente atontado y viendo estrellitas. Pues así me sentí yo: atontado y despreciable. ¿Cómo podía estar yo, el héroe, actuando como el depravado de Iván. Se suponía que eso no se hacía, y menos con otro hombre. Que antes era un ángel. Y que es tan inocente como un niño. Y que además parecía casi un niño. Vamos, que pederasta gay y violador. Lo tenía todo para que el cura de mi parroquia me excomulgara.

+Bueno yo… +Comencé a decir algo azorado. +Creo que voy a buscar a Ludwig para ver si ya a terminado de hablar con su hermano y a darme una ducha.

+Y yo creo que voy a cenar y a hablar un rato con Feliciano, hace tiempo que no charlamos… +Murmuró mirando a otro lado.

+Si…

+Eso…

Inmediatamente nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Creí que Lovino no era un cotilla, pero al ver las miradas de los demás quedó bastante claro que se había ido de la lengua. Todos tenían la vista fija en la puerta del garaje, pero al vernos salir apartaron la mirada intentando disimular.

+Ludwig, ¿Te ha dicho Lovino que necesitamos tu ayuda? +Intenté ignorarlos como pude.

+Si, pero es que aín estoy terminando de hablar con Gilbert. +Le fulminé con la mirada +Son muchos años sin vernos.

+Bueno, entonces voy a ducharme. +Resumí pero Antonio negó con la cabeza. +¿Por qué no?

+Ocupado Kesese. +Simplifico Gilbert con una sonrisa pervertida.

+¡Venga ya!¿En el baño? +Pregunté sin creerme que fuesen tan descarados.

+Se están duchando. +Aclaró Ludwig antes de que alguien malpensada más de la cuenta. +enserio.

Feliciano y Kiku seguían sin enterarse de nada y se dedicaban a hablar calmadamente en la mesa de la cena, mientras que terminaba la cena. Así que pasaron varios minutos de incómodo silencio mientras que esperaba la ducha. Los hermanos alemanes estaban a lo suyo igual que Kiku y Feliciano, que cuchicheaban en voz baja, y Antonio y Lovino. Así que lo del silencio iba por mí.

Cuando por fin pude entrar en el baño lo agradecí de veras, necesitaba relajarme y aclarar mis ideas. La parte de relajarse fue bastante bien, solo necesite dejar caer el agua calida sobre mi cuerpo y ya está. Pero a la hora de analizar lo ocurrido… La cara de Kiku se me aparecía una y otra vez, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración alterada, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios rosados tentándome a comerlos como si del más delicioso manjar se tratase. Me relamí inconscientemente mientras que en mi mente se formaban imágenes menos…inocentes de Kiku. Me sentía un autentico pervertido (sobre todo por la respuesta de mi cuerpo a esos estímulos) Digamos que la ducha relajante terminó siendo una larga "ducha fría"

**Tará Alfred poniéndose cachondo con Kiku, Kiku bailando Elvis. Me encantó escribir este capítulo. Sobretodo porque Estados Unidos me hace mucha gracia siempre queriendo ser el héroe y todo eso. Aclaraciones:**

**He aquí la camioneta, es bastante cutre en verdad xD:** .cl/ui/1/60/22/9145822_ 

**He aquí la boloñesa, una de mis comidas favoritas: **

**He aquí la canción, que me encantaría bailar en una discoteca con Alfred:** watch?v=dZLIhYsvoBk

**He aquí a Mia y Vincent bailando, que en realidad mola bastante:**

watch?v=2buU85tNPc8

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, por cierto "darse una ducha fría" es básicamente darse amour a uno mismo, para el que no lo sepa xD Iba a ponerlo detallado, pero mi madre me llamaba para cenar así que otro día. Espero que comente, en serio, que me siento solita :( Espero poder subir pronto, pero creo que será ya este fin de semana. Nos leemos, ciao**


	31. Morir o huir

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya y le he cogido cariño xD.**

Miré a mi alrededor con una sonrisa, todo se veía tan bonito. Las luces de colores en los escaparates, los niños riendo y tirando bolas de nieve, tazas humeantes de chocolate caliente, muñecos de nieve con sus sombreros de copa y sus narices de zanahoria… ¡Navidad a fin de cuentas! Quedaban solo dos días para que fuese nochebuena y no podía parar de pensar en las lindas calles de la ciudad, que brillaban y alegraban la noche con sus graciosas luces. Iván y yo íbamos por la calle de la mano, bien pegaditos, como muchos otros tortolitos que paseaban por esa calle. Se suponía que nosotros éramos distintos, que teníamos que estar pensando en locas asesinas, demonios, Central Park…Y sin embargo ahí estábamos los dos, sonriendo como idiotas y disfrutando del breve paseo entre el super y la casa, porque ambos sabíamos que en cuanto volviésemos se acabaría la alegría y la hermosa bola de cristal, en la cual la nieve flotaba sobre la ciudad y todos eran felices, se estrellaría contra el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

+Iván, ¿Crees que saldrá bien? +Pregunté acercándome más a él.

+Da, no le pasará nada a Yao-yao porque yo cuidaré de él +Dijo con una infantil sonrisa en el rostro.

Sabía que nada de lo que él dijera cambiaría el hecho de que probablemente todos muriésemos en aquella descabellada batalla, sin embargo me hacía sentir mejor tenerlo a mi lado.

Nos besamos con suavidad y ternura, con la nieve cayendo dulcemente sobre nosotros. Una imagen perfecta para ponerla de fondo de pantalla…pero la vida continúa y ya casi habíamos llegado a la casa.

+Hola-aru. +Saludé al entrar en la pequeña casa.)tan pequeña que Iván tenía que agacharse para no darse con el dintel de la puerta en la frente

+Hola…+Murmuró con desgano Arthur. Estaba mirando la tele con gesto preocupado. +Al parecer en nochebuena hay una fiesta tremenda en Central Park.

+¿Y…?+Preguntó Iván.

+¡Que podría haber heridos! +Nos espetó de mala manera.

+Tranquilo Arthur, no tenemos por qué atacar esa noche. +Lo calmó Kiku

+Creo que lo que le preocupa es que intenten usarlos como señuelo. +Me giré hacia el francés, parecía preocupado. +Podrían amenazarlos o algo así para que fuésemos hasta allí.

+¿Pero cómo los amenazaría sin cambiar su forma? +Preguntó el alvino +Podrían disparar y cosas así, pero ¿Cómo distinguirlo de los altercados que producen los humanos normales?

+Tienes razón…¿Alguna idea?

Ante la pregunta de Antonio todos nos pusimos a pensar. La verdad es que no se me ocurría como harían para amenazarnos, no podían usar sus poderes sin levantar sospechas y todos sabemos que no conviene que los humanos se enteren de nuestra existencia…sobretodo los demonios, ya que ellos los influencian haciéndose pasar por una parte más de su mente. Si sus victimas estuvieran sobre aviso les sería mucho más difícil realizar su trabajo. Realmente no había manera de que aquello fuese algo más que una coincidencia cuando me dí cuenta de que Arthur estaba muy pálido.

+Mon chér, Qu'est qu'il t'arrive?(1) +Preguntó un preocupado Francis. Arthur solo señaló la televisión.

Se veían las imágenes de cómo se preparaba el escenario de un concierto, lo normal. Había mucha gente(sobre todo jóvenes) que habían decidido acampar para coger buen sitio. Una periodista rubia de bote con una sonrisa que dolía de verla se acercaba a la gente a preguntarle si estaban nerviosos por el concierto y demás. Pero eso no era lo que tenía preocupado a Arthur, lo que le preocupaba era que Elizabetha estaba al lado de la reportera sonriente como todos los demás. Pero ella no era una más.

+_Bueno señorita,¿Nerviosa por el concierto? +_Preguntó la sonriente reportera

+_Un poco la verdad +_Dijo Engel-Killer +_La verdad es que llevo aquí bastante intentando coger sitio._

_+¿Tú sola? Vamos, seguro que una chica como tú tiene a algún galán para compartir caseta_

_+¿Qué? No jajaja +_Rió alegre con gesto despreocupado +_Comparto con una amiga, pero también he venido con más gente._

_+¿Quiénes? +_No sé si la reportera es muy cotilla o si la muy zorra la controlaba para que le hiciera las preguntas adecuadas.

+_Un par de amigos más, pero uno de ellos ha ido a buscar a sus colegas para que se apunten al concierto. Hemos quedado mañana por el descampado para intentar convencerles a ver si cuela._

_+Pues buena suerte con tus amigos jovencita…_

Y siguió hablando de yo-que-sé-qué cosas del concierto. Arthur apagó la tele con gesto algo asustado. Lo comprendía, nos había retado a ir al descampado al día siguiente y eso, teniendo en cuenta que no sabíamos que encontrar allí, daba bastante miedo.

Vale que hubiéramos ganado el otro día, pero fue la suerte y el elemento sorpresa. Ahora eran ellos quienes nos tendían una emboscada y ni siquiera se molestaban en ocultarlo. Era o ir y morir o no ir y dejar que manipulasen la mente de alguien para que matase a todos los que fueran a la fiesta del día siguiente. Teníamos derecho a elegir salvarnos, pero también teníamos el deber de elegir la primera opción. Recordé, de repente, la historia de Héctor el troyano.

Héctor mató al primo de Aquiles (que se dice que no era solamente su primo…) y Aquiles le dijo que saliese a luchar contra él. Podría haberse negado, haber huido con su mujer e hijo, haberle dicho por dónde entrar a Troya a cambio de su vida. Sin embargo salió a luchar y murió como un héroe. Y eso era básicamente lo que nos pasaría a nosotros…salvo que nadie nos recordaría como héroes.

+Bueno, queríamos sorprenderles pero me da que eso ya no es posible…+Murmuró Ludwig.

+Va, ¿Qué más da? Si de todas formas ya era un suicidio. +Dijo Alfred encogiéndose de hombros. +Oi, Russky ¿Trajiste las piezas que te pedí?

+Eh? Da! +Dijo lanzándole una de las bolsas de lo que habíamos comprado. +Los mercados aquí son muy raros, en mi patria no venden recambios de motor al lado de los espaguetis.

+En tu patria los osos polares se pasean por los centros comerciales…+Farfulló por lo bajo el neoyorquino.

+¡Parece que será una noche movidita! +Dijo Feliciano para aligerar el ambiente antes de que Iván le enterrase una tubería (que a saber de dónde sacó) en el cráneo a Alfred.

Después de organizarnos las tareas cada cual se fue a lo suyo: Alfred, Ludwig y Lovino a reparar el coche; Iván, Francis y Antonio a clasificar y comprobar armas; Feliciano y Kiku a hacer de comer; Arthur y yo a mirar como unos inútiles a los demás.

Finalmente me dediqué a apuntar en papelitos lo que los "encargados de las armas" me decían y a pegarlo en cada pistola, fusíl o lo que fuera. Definitivamente, iba a ser una noche movidita…

**Yay! Aquí está el capítulo número (2x+3y)-24 xD odio las ecuaciones, son el motivo de que no halla podido subir antes(examen de mates/biología/francés/lengua) Pero no importa, por fin he podido escribir un rato. Espero que les halla gustado y todo lo demás. Si quieren hacerme feliz comenten, y si no comenten cosas malas xD. Nos leemos. Ciao**


	32. Comienza la batalla final

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya y le he cogido cariño xD.**

Estábamos en el descampado del bosque, en el único espacio libre del lugar. Los neoyorquinos lo llamaban así por el hecho de que era el único sitio en el que la maleza del bosque no había penetrado. Me gustaba el lugar, estaba lo suficientemente cerca del concierto para amenazarlos y que su ruido tapase el fragor de la batalla, y lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie sospechara.

+¿Cuánto crees que tardarán? +Preguntó impaciente Natasha. No paraba de afilar los cuchillos metódicamente.

+Supongo que vendrán pronto, mi pregunta es: ¿Vendrá el albino? +Tras decir esto Govert me miró significativamente.

En otras circunstancias le habría partido la cara, pero tenía razón. Si Gilbert venía iría a por mí, y no precisamente para matarme ¡Al contrario! Seguro que Mister Awesome trataría de convencerme de que huyese e ignorase a esos molestos críos. Y yo la verdad…no sé qué haría. Gilbert se ha unido a ellos, pero no me puedo olvidar de que no nos debe lealtad realmente (todos sabíamos que en cuanto hablase con su hermano lo perderíamos)- Igual que sabía que no era bueno que Francis persiguiera a Arthur. Últimamente cometo tantos errores tontos, pero no cometeré más.

Había llamado a los refuerzos, unos cuantos demonios experimentados que sabían luchar, eran de la élite y se hacían llamar por sus seudónimos: General Invierno, es conocido por utilizar su magia para hacer que el campo de batalla se congele; Uno llamado "el Suizo" que revisaba sus armas con toda tranquilidad; y Vietnam, una chica que luchó en el bando vietnamita contra los estadounidenses.

Éramos en total seis élite y unos cuantos soldados más, lo suficiente para darles la paliza de su vida y sin embargo…Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que íbamos a perder.

+Les quedan varias horas de plazo, no especificamos nada, podrían llegar dos minutos antes de Navidad y seguiría siendo válido.+Farfullaba la asiática. +y nosotros esperando como imbéciles.

+Tranquila, no tardarán. +Dije con seguridad. Todos me miraron con admiración.

Admiración que creció cuando aparecieron en la furgoneta delante nuestra. La verdad es que tuve una potra increíble, yo lo había dicho por decir…

+Ya era hora +Les grité a los del coche dándome cuenta del surrealismo de la escena: se supone que nos habíamos encontrado para matarnos en una batalla épica y resulta que nos saludábamos como si hubiésemos quedado para ir de picnic.

+Ya, bueno, es que nos pasamos un rato pensando que hacer cuando entrásemos en el descampado y como no se nos ocurría nada pues…

+¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Sois penosos! ¡No se os ocurre nada! +Me burlé de formo nada infantil y totalmente propia de mi rango (la verdad es que no ¬_¬)

+Lo que tú digas.+ Me cortó Gilbert con gesto aburrido. +Para evitarnos líos, ¿Quién pelea contra quién?

+…*gotita en la cabeza* +Definitivamente esto no es la pelea épica que me esperaba.

…...

Realmente no hacía falta preguntar eso, pero mi bruder es así. Ya lo habíamos decidido cuando Francis nos informó del rango de cada uno, los más "fuertes" por así decirlo nos encargaríamos de los seis demonios de élite, mientras, los demás se encargarían de los demonios de bajo nivel. Todo estaba planificado y ahora nos quedamos mirándonos esperando que un bando empezase la pelea. Fueron los cinco minutos más estúpidos de mi vida.

+¡Al ataque! +Terminaron por reaccionar los demonios.

+Como queráis +Sonrió Alfred a mi lado.

Nos dividimos según el acuerdo: Kiku, Arthur, Feli, Lovino y Yao se encargaron de pelear en lo que diríamos el campo de batalla contra los demonios. Mi hermano, Alfred, Iván, Francis Antonio y yo contra los demonios de élite. Nuestra idea era no segregarnos mucho, pero a los dos segundos estaba ya dentro del bosque.

Había entrado siguiendo a uno de los demonios, uno que llevaba una especie de uniforme verde y una boina blanca, pero de repente había desaparecido.

+Tiene que estar por aquí…

…..

Govert parecía estar esforzándose a fondo en ponerme de los nervios. Con esa mirada tan vacía y ese gesto robótico. Nos estábamos apuntando el uno al otro esperando el movimiento del contrario. Entonces Govert sonrió.

+Antonio, deberías rendirte igual no te mato tan dolorosamente

…..

Toda la zona en la que estábamos se había quedado congelada, la escarcha colgaba de los árboles, la tierra estaba helada, el rocío se solidificó en las hojas…Ningún demonio de bajo nivel se había acercado ¿Para qué ahogarse en el aquél frío que parecía que te cortase la garganta? Yo tan solo me coloqué bien la bufanda y seguí buscándole con mi mirada ¿Francis no había dicho que se llamaba general invierno?

+Vamos, general, no te tengo miedo sal de una vez…

…..

Casi preferiría pelear contra Die Engel-Killer que hacerlo contra la loca de Natasha. ¡Sacré Bleu!No sé de dónde narices había sacado tantos cuchillos, pero doy gracias al señor por el maravilloso bosque en el que podía correr, esconderme, y usar los árboles de escudo. Cuando noté que hacía más frío giré bruscamente hacia la derecha, no tenía planeado pelear contra otro demonio.

+¡Ven aquí cobarde!¡Traidor!¡Te mataré Francis!

…

Solo diré que me alegro de ser demasiado joven para haber participado en la guerra de Vietnam, si todas las mujeres de allí son como ella…Me aparté a lo justo para que no me partiese el palo en la cabeza. Espera, espera ¿Un palo? Efectivamente, la mujer asiática sostenía entre sus manos una palo…No, un remo de barca. ¿Pero que demonios hacía con él como arma? Por si acaso me alejé lo bastante para que no me alcanzase con el remo. Cuando miré hacia atrás la vi preparada para lanzarme su ¿Sombrero? Me fijé mejor en ese sombrero y vi que el filo brillaba como una cuchilla

+Mierda…

…..

Ajeno a la batalla me encaré con ella

+No te vas a rendir ¿Verdad? +Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

+Y tú eres demasiado awesome para retirarte ¿No es así? +Me devolvió la pulla.

+Menos hablar y más demostrar que vales para algo marimacha. +Sin responder a mi provocación se lanzó hacia mí sartén en mano. +¡Bonita manera de usar una sartén!

+¿Te gusta? Me la regaló Gula, cuando fui de visita por allí. +Comentó ella con desgana.

Creo que era la costumbre pero no nos podíamos tomar en serio el uno al otro, iba a ser una pelea muy curios de ver.

**Tará ¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente me hizo gracia Eli y sus burlas de niño chico. Y sí, mi querido Prusia, va a ser una pelea interesante. Dentro de poco termina el fic, solo queda un par de momentos dramáticos más y ya podrán ser felices o morir entre horribles sufrimientos xD Siento tardar tanto en subir pero entre los deberes y cumpleaños se me pasa el tiempo volando. O eso o me quedo de repente sin inspiración. En fin, espero que les guste y que comenten. Nos leemos, ciao.**


	33. Tortura

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya y le he cogido cariño xD.**

**¡Siento haber desaparecido! He tenido un montón de exámenes (y sigo teniéndolos) y no he podido subir T.T Entre eso y que mi inspiración hace lo que le da la gana…¡En fin! No voy a enrollarme más, se que no os importa mucho que tenga veinte mil exámenes para mañana *muerde un pañuelo a lo Francis* ¡ue de comienzo el capítulo!**

Jadeé intentando recobrarme. Llevaba cosa de media hora jugando al escondite con ese demonio. De vez en cuando me disparaba y seguía la dirección del disparo, pero al llegar ya no estaba. Aquello era mareante y no muy bueno para mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar haciéndome dar vueltas? No podía evitar pensar que estaba cansándome para después dispararme a traición, lo cual era bastante posible si tenemos en cuenta que mi adversario es un demonio.

Otro disparo. Esta vez llegué a ver como desparecía antes de llegar a dónde estaba. Bien, eso significaba que el también se cansaba. No se mucho sobre demonios, pero de seguro que no pueden pasarse toda la vida apareciendo y desapareciendo, tienen que cansarse al realizar hechizos tan complejos ¿No? O solo me estaba dando falsas esperanzas. Quién me mandaría meterme en esto…

+¡Sal de una vez cobarde! +Grité con la esperanza de provocarle +Sé que estás por aquí y terminaré por encontrarte.

Más disparos. Corrí hacia el punto del cual venían los disparos y lo vi. Disparé un par de veces con la esperanza de alcanzarle y creo que lo conseguí. Antes de que desapareciese pude ver una mancha roja en su hombro izquierdo.

+ "Lástima" +Pensé + "Un poco más a la izquierda y lo habríamos solucionado todo"

Pero ese demonio era de la élite, no podría matarlo tan fácilmente. Al menos ahora estaba herido y no podría seguir jugando conmigo al gato y el ratón. Ahora tendría que buscarse otra manera más rápida para acabar conmigo sino quería morir él.

Mi sonrisa se congeló en mis labios al oír un fuerte grito a mis espaldas. Esa voz…

+Vaya, vaya. Parece que tu amiguito está en problemas +La voz venía de mi derecha y sonaba algo forzada…Debía de ser el demonio.

+¿Qué le habéis hecho? +Grité.

El otro tan solo rió con condescendencia. Mierda. Alguien había hecho gritar a Feliciano, y eso significaba que los otros estaban en peligro. Scheiße (1) Tenía que ir a ver que ocurría, así que eché a correr al lugar desque había venido el grito. Escuché otro grito esta vez no era de Feli. Otro grito. Otro. Otro. ¿Qué narices les estaban haciendo?

+A no, tú no te me escapas.

Tuve que apartarme para evitar una ráfaga de balas dirigidas a mí ¿Es que no se le acababan las balas? Scheiße. Ahora tendría que perder el tiempo matándolo. Tiempo que podría ser vital para el ángel ¡ Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!

Lo que antes era una pelea en desventaja para el demonio herido ahora era una contrarreloj. Si el ganaba a tiempo, se salvaría; si perdía moriría; si ganaba demasiado tarde moriría. En su caso la vida en juego era la suya, en mi caso la Feli…los demás.

+Bien, si así lo quieres… +Repliqué cargando mi arma.

…

Frío. Hacía un frío horrible, hasta un ruso como yo, acostumbrado a temperaturas bajo cero todos los días, podría morir de frío a esas temperaturas. Sin embargo no lo hacía. El general invierno podría congelar el bosque entero si le diese la gana que yo seguiría en pie peleando. Y es que cuando uno está peleando no siente el frío, ni el calor. Cuado una pelea no puede sentir nada, la más minima distracción pede ser fatal.

Por eso ignoré los gritos de los demás. No podía distraerme. En el momento en el que apartara la vista de él el General me atravesaría con su lanza de hielo. Aun así no podía evitar estar cada vez más preocupado ¿Qué ocurriría?

Más gritos. Esta vez pude identificar el de Yao.

+ Yao?, Ты в порядке? (2) + Pregunté volviendo al descampado. +Yao, responde. Da?

Sentí como me cortaba la mejilla un cuchillo, un cuchillo muy frío. Me volví lentamente hacia el general que sonreía sardónicamente. Tenía que salvar a mi Yao-Yao, pero no podría con ese imbécil de por medio. Me llevé la mano a la cara sin poder evitar un quejido. La herida dolía bastante y, además, la sangre estaba casi congelada debido al frío. Me mareé solo de pensar lo que abría pasado si el corte fuese más profundo.

La risa malévola del general me hizo volver a la realidad.

+El tiempo pasa y no creo que tus amiguitos aguanten mucho +Me recordó con malicia.

Temblando de frío me lancé contra él. Se acabó pensar. Las pistolas no funcionaban, así que saqué mi tubería (Nunca sabréis dónde la escondo ^J^) y se la incrusté en la cabeza…o eso habría hecho de no ser porque me encontré con su lanza por el camino.

+Я дерьмо на ... (3) +Maldije intentando partir el arma de mi adversario, pero su hielo parecía más sólido que el acero.

Al comprobar que asía no conseguía nada, intenté un golpe en la rodilla, que fue evitado de nuevo por la lanza. Parecía que supiese lo que pensaba y reaccionara en consecuencia, pero a mí no me engañaba. Sabía que en realidad lo que ocurría era que, debido al frío, me movía más lento y él (que no le afectaba) podía anticiparse. Pero no me rendí, había más formas de ganar, no solo ser más rápido que él.

…..

Jadeé intentando incorporarme de nuevo, pero una descarga de dolor hizo que me retorciese en el suelo. Cada vez era más difícil de aguantar. Todos estábamos en el suelo luchando contra aquel desgarrador dolor. Por un momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas que apareciese Alfred-san y nos salvase…pero inmediatamente me arrepentí. Si Alfred-san venía lo torturarían a él también. Todo había sido demasiado rápido.

Habíamos acabado con el último de los demonios y empezábamos a plantearnos la idea de ir a ayudar a los demás, aún a pesar de que ellos nos habían dicho que no lo hiciéramos. Sin embargo, no tuvimos que decidir. Engel-Killer apareció derepente y supimos que no había escapatoria.

Ella tan solo sonrió triunfante y lanzó a Gilbert-sanus pies. Todos ahogamos un grito al verlo así: ensangrentado y muy posiblemente muerto (no se había movido desde entonces) Acto seguido extendió sus manos hacia nosotros. Al principio no sentía nada, pero entonces oí el grito agónico de Feli-kun y antes de que pudiese girarme caí de rodillas al suelo. Dolía. Aquello dolía como nuca me había dolido nada, ni siquiera la vez que Govert me disparó.

Y ahí seguía, tirado en el suelo intentando no pensar en el dolor, pero no podía pensar en nada más. A pesar de eso intentaba no gritar, al igual que los demás. Nuestros esfuerzos no se notaban mucho, para ser sincero, pero aún así lo intentábamos. Cuanto más gritásemos más distraeríamos a los que estaban peleando en el bosque. Ellos aún tenían la posibilidad de vencer y huir de allí…

…Aunque, seamos realistas, ninguno de ellos iba a huir. Ese era el plan: Hacernos gritar para distraerles y que pierdan la pelea o que ganen y vengan aquí como polillas a la luz.

+¿Cuánto creéis que tardarán en venir vuestros semes? ¿Es que acaso no están preocupados por sus ukes? +Parloteaba sin parar, riendo como una loca.

Creo que con "semes" se refería a Alfred-san y los otros y que lo de "ukes" iba por nosotros. Aunque no sé muy bien a qué se refería. (de haber estado en mejores condiciones igual me habría dado cuenta que seme viene de semeru, dar, y uke de ukeru, recibir. Quizás hasta me habría dado cuenta del doble sentido que tenía…)

Pero solo podía pensar en el dolor, cada vez mayor. Y en Alfred-san, rezaba porque se alejase todo lo posible del descampado, que huyese (de haber estado en mejores condiciones quizás me habría preguntado el por qué de estos pensamientos)

Pero aunque quería que estuviese a salvo, la idea de que apareciese para salvarme era cada vez más atractiva. Vendría le reventaría la cabeza a esa loca y después me salvaría. Si, definitivamente ese era un plan mejor que morir de dolor. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba gritando su nombre y pidiéndole que me salvase.

Era un comportamiento deplorable, seguro que ahora mismo era la deshonra de la familia, pero no me importaba mucho. Tampoco me daba cuenta de que los demás también llamaban a alguien para que les salvase, pero no los oía. Tan solo esperaba que aquella tortura finalizase pronto.

**CHAN-CHAN ¿Quién ganará?¿Vash o Ludwig?¿Conseguirá Iván que el general le deje pasar?¿Estará muerto Gilbert?¿Aparecerá Alfred montado a caballo y con su melena al viento para salvar al dulce príncipe Kiku xD? Lo sabréis la semana que viene, o la siguiente, o pude que en mayo pueda subir…Bueno, una vez solucione mis problemas con los exámenes subiré el siguiente capítulo xD las traducciones son:**

**Scheiße: mierda**

**Yao?, Ты в порядке?: ¿Yao, estás bien?**

**Я дерьмо на…: me cago en…**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que comenten ^^ nos leemos, ciao**


	34. La folle des dagues

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, derrames nasales, muerte por sobredosis de azúcar y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: No, Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo pensasteis y os sentía engañados pero es lo que hay.**

**Este fic va por Zoyokaze, que me apoya y le he cogido cariño xD.**

**Se que les dije que tardaría en subir, pero aproveche que hoy no tenía que estudiar (al menos no mucho) y decidí escribir, espero que lo disfruten**

Me escondí detrás de un árbol rezando porque Natasha hubiese pasado de largo…Ambas cosas muy extrañas: Natasha sin darse cuenta de mi infantil truco y yo rezando. Mon Dieu!(1) Eso no importa, lo importante es que esa zorra no me mate. No paraba de lanzar cuchillos que aparecían de la nada (Con bastante mala puntería gracias a Dios) Se notaba que estaba muy cabreada por algún motivo en especial. Tengo mi teoría: Eli le dice que Iván está con Yao, y le dice que si me mata le dejará descuartizar al asiático y quedarse con Iván. Es bastante plausible teniendo en cuenta la retorcida mente de esas locas.

Un cuchillo se clavó al lado de mi cabeza. Maldiciendo comencé a correr de nuevo. Sin mirar ni darme la vuelta disparé hasta quedarme sin balas. Escuché con satisfacción su grito de rabia ¡Le había dado! Recargué sobre la marcha sin pararme ni un segundo. Volví a disparar. Esta vez no le dí. De hecho no la oía, así que me volteé. Estaba tirada en el suelo, sin moverse, rodeada de sangre, pero no muerta. Ni siquiera inconsciente, era una trampa.

+Vamos Nat, no seas más descarada +Le espeté. +Sé que no estás muerta.

Seguía sin moverse. Lentamente fui acercándome hasta llegar a ella. Le tomé el pulso y nada. Muerta. Pero no era posible que…Entonces entendí, y solo por eso me libré del cuchillo lanzado a traición por Natasha. Rodé (cual croqueta) tras un árbol y me puse en pie…

…O lo intenté porque no pude. Me llevé la mano al muslo con un quejido. Me había alcanzado y la herida sangraba bastante. No quise ni mirarla, me bastó mirar mi mano ensangrentada para saber que lo llevaba claro.

+Ah ah Je suis perdu(2)… +Jadeé intentando ponerme en pie.

+Con que aquí estás traidor +Sonrió la loca +Por fin voy a poder acabar con ese imbécil y después Iván será mío…

No iba nada desencaminada mi idea de qué era lo que buscaba Natasha con aquella pelea. Apoyándome en el árbol con una mano, apunté con la pistola a su cabeza. Cosa bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta mi puntería (y el hecho de que me temblaban las manos como si tuviera Parkinson.

Me fijé en Nat. Arrastraba una pierna que había sido atravesada por una bala en la rodilla. Con esa herida no podría correr y, teniendo en cuenta su sonrisa de loca, no estaba en las mejores circunstancias para usar sus poderes. Tenía que apuntar bien, así podría acabar con ella de una vez por todas. Disparé. Fue un tiro penoso que Natasha habría esquivado con facilidad…

…de haberse apartado. Sin embargo no hizo el más mínimo amago de moverse, parecía que no me viese dispararle. Le dí en un costado, haciéndola trastabillar…pero no pararse.

+Merde(3)…+Volví a disparar. De lleno en el estómago y sin ningún efecto aparente. +Merde, Merde, Merde…

Maldije sin parar de disparar. Pero esa lunática avanzaba sin detenerse hacia mí, cuchillo en mano y sin dejar de sonreír y hablar en un idioma desconocido para mí…o quizás solo era que no le entendía con toda esa sangre cayendo de su boca. Esto me recordaba a las escenas de las pelis de zombis en las que se acercan lenta pero inexorablemente…solo que los zombis no tienen cara de desquiciados ni dan tanto mal rollo.

+Іван, нарэшце, мая(4) +Farfulló antes de caer sobre mí.

En ese momento, lo confesaré sin pudor, chillé como una niña pequeña con voz de pito a la que le hubiesen quitado sus caramelos. Pero tras varios segundos de taparme la cara con los antebrazos y lloriquear como un perrito Abandonado me percaté de que seguía vivo. Natasha estaba muerta encima de mí, aún empuñando el cuchillo, pero muerta. Con un suspiro de alivio la aparté de encima y me puse en pie…olvidando que tenía un tajo enorme en el muslo, de modo que caí de forma penosa.

Con un jadeo miré la herida. Era bastante profunda y más me valía detener la hemorragia o me terminaría desangrando. Cogí el delantal del vestido de Natasha y lo rasgué varias veces para usarlo como vendas. Una vez vendada la herida intenté incorporarme y, tras varios intentos, los conseguí. Miré al lugar dónde debería estar el cuerpo de Natasha sorprendiéndome un poco al no verla. Tardé en recordar que demonios y ángeles no teníamos un cuerpo ciertamente, sino que era una réplica del cuerpo que tuvimos y que, los que tenían suerte, estaba enterrado en alguna parte de algún cementerio. Por eso, al morir, tras dejar de percibir la esencia del demonio o ángel, el cuerpo desaparecía.

Caminé torpemente de vuelta al descampado, deteniéndome cada pocos segundos a descansar. En uno de estos "pequeños" descansos estaba cuando oí un grito que me heló la sangre "_Sacré bleu(5), Feliciano" _Pensé al escuchar su grito. Me puse en pie de inmediato, echando a correr hacia el descampado, pero las piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo. Entre jadeos y quejidos intenté avanzar, aunque fuera arrastrándome. Pero no pude. No podía hacer otra cosa que oir los gritos, cada vez más desesperados de mis compañeros.

+Je dois arriver(6) +Me decía una y otra vez arrastrándome por el suelo. +Je dois souver mon doux anglais(7).

Tenía que llegar. Tenía que salvarles. No podía dejar que le hiciesen más daño a Arthur. Tenía que llegar. Tenía que llegar. Tenía que llegar…

…

Me aparté de un salto al ver como desaparecía el cadáver de la asiática "_what the fuck?(8)" _Pensé completamente aterrado. Pero no había tiempo. Había escuchado como los otros estaban sufriendo, y un héroe no se hace esperar cuando le necesitan. Así que salí corriendo intentando ignorar el cansancio y los golpes. Nada iba a detenerme…salvo un cuerpo tirado en medio del bosque.

+…The hell(9)? +Grité volviéndome hacia el que me había hecho tropezar +¿Francis? ¿Qué coño haces tirado en el suelo?

+ Bon, mon chér(10), sencillamente es que no puedo levantarme. +Me espetó con gesto molesto, a la vez que señalaba su pierna derecha (donde había una venda ensangrentada) +Cortesía de la loca de Natasha.

+Vale, que tal si te ayudo a ponerte de pie y vamos a ayudar a los demás +Propuse.

+Me parece bien +Susurró débilmente.

Le pasé una mano por la cintura y la otra por los hombros, sirviéndole de apoyo para que pudiera caminar mejor. Yo tampoco es que estuviera en las mejores condiciones, pero la verdad, viendo el estropicio que le había hecho Natasha a Francis casi me alegré de que el arma de la vietnamita fuese un palo.

Las voces de los demás sonaban cada vez más desesperadas, asía que traté de darme prisa. En una de estas escuché mi nombre.

+A-alfred-saaaaAAAAAN +Era Kiku +お願い助けて(11)

Ni idea de que era lo último que había dicho, pero no pensaba darle tiempo para repetirlo. Así que me lancé en una loca carrera por el bosque en busca del descampado, cargando con un francés que me odiaba más a cada segundo.

+Oi, Alfred, el descampado está por ahí. +Me gritó, un poco desesperado.

+Pues allá que voy +Grité echando a correr en esa dirección.

Tenía que llegar. No podía dejar que le hiciesen daño a Kiku. Tenía que llegar. Tenía que llegar. Tenía que llegar….

**Tará espero que les haya gustado este cap. Traducciones.**

**Francés:**

**(1)Mon Dieu: Dios mío**

**(2)Je suis perdu…: Estoy perdido**

**(3)Merde: Mierda**

**(5)Sacré Bleu!: Literalmente, ¡Sagrado azul! Es una blasfemia parecida al ¡Dios mio! Solo que en su caso es refiriéndose a los reyes absolutista, que vestían de azul y eran considerados Dios (lo que se aprende en bilingüe de francés)**

**(6)Je dois arriver: Tengo que llegar**

**(7)Mon doux Anglais: Mi dulce inglés. En Francia son mucho de poner "dulce" delante del nombre de el nombre/nacionalidad/apodo de la persona amada**

**(10)Bon, mon chér,: Bueno, querido,**

**Belorruso:**

**(4)Iван, нарэшце, мая: Iván, por fin serás mío**

**Inglés:**

**(8)What the fuck?: ¿Pero qué coño está pasando?**

**(9)…The hell?: ¿Pero qué…?**

**Japonés:**

**(11)** **お願い助けて****: Ayúdame por favor**

**Espero que les agrade este fic, por mi parte solo me queda darle las gracias al traductor de Google, el francés y el inglés lo llevo bien, pero para el bielorruso y el japonés…xD Comenten por favor. Nos leemos, ciao**


	35. Llega el verano y duelo a lo oeste

**Advertencias: Lemon, paranoias, y demás productos de esta mente enferma.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía. Si, ya se que todos lo habíais pensado pero no, es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Antes de leer: Este fic esta dedicado a Zoyokaze, por su apoyo en Desmotivaciones.**

Govert había desaparecido, tal que sí. Tras un siglo de esperar en tensión a que apareciera escuché un grito que venía del descampado. Era Feliciano. Preocupado me dirigí a al claro con rapidez, comenzando a correr al escuchar un grito de Lovino. Tenía que hacer algo, no sabía el por qué, pero el caso era que los demás lo estaban pasando muy mal.

+Hey, Antonio +Me llamó una voz conocida

Al girarme vi a Francis y a Alfred apurados intentando alcanzarme. Me frené un poco para esperarles y continuamos el camino.

+¿A qué no sabéis que cosa más extraña me ha pasado? +Pregunté. Sin esperar una respuesta continué. +Govert desapareció en plena pelea-

+Esto no me gusta. +Farfulló Francis. +Es una trampa seguro, los gritos, Govert desapareciendo misteriosamente…

+Da igual, de todos modos los otros están en peligro +Replicó el neoyorquino encogiéndose de hombros. +Solo podemos dirigirnos a la trampa en un intento desesperado por salvar a los demás.

+Hace un buen rato que no percibo a Lovino, estoy empezando a preocuparme de verdad. +Murmuré.

Y la verdad es que ya llevaba preocupado un buen rato, Lovino estaba vivo, por qué lo oía gritar y ningún demonio podría reproducir exactamente la voz de alguien a no ser que la grabase con una grabadora y la pusiese en reproducción luego. Y eso podría haberlo hecho cualquiera si hubiese tenido tiempo de secuestrarles y torturarles, cosa que dudo mucho.

Quedaba poco para llegar al descampado, no recordaba haberme alejado tanto, pero teniendo en cuenta que era una trampa lo más seguro es que la función de los demonios fuese alejarnos lo más posible del descampado. Si, ya estábamos cerca, podía ver el claro a través de los árboles. Creé un escudo de protección alrededor nuestra y le hice a los demás una señal para que aguardasen.

+Esperad, se que queréis salir ahí y matarlos a todos, pero es mejor esperar un poco para ver si vienen los demás y que la pelea esté un poco más equilibrada.

Ambos asintieron poco convencidos pero dispuestos a hacerme caso. Tan solo deseé que los demás se dieran prisa…

…..

Ambos nos miramos como en los duelos de los pistoleros del oeste, esperé a que hiciera algún gesto de debilidad o alguna otra señal de que era el momento de atacar. Por desgracia mi bala le había dado en el hombro izquierdo, de modo que tenía su brazo diestro dispuesto para dispararme. Nos miramos a los ojos profundamente en busca de cualquier signo que nos indicase que el otro estaba cansado, más de lo normal me refiero.

No tardé e comprobar que la perdida de sangre le afectaba más de lo que quería dejar ver. En cuanto vi como su gesto se crispaba levemente por el dolor disparé. Obviamente podía ser una trampa, podía haber fingido que le dolía la herida para que disparase y habérseme anticipado.

Pero no fue así, la bala se hundió en su cuerpo con facilidad, sin que pudiese apartarse ni nada. En cambio, su último gesto fue apretar el gatillo. A diferencia de él yo si que me tiré a suelo, ejecutando un magnifico ejemplo del "cuerpo a tierra"

La bala me rozó el antebrazo sin llegar a hundirse en mi cuerpo. Fue un alivio, al oír el disparo me di por muerto, pero no había tiempo para eso. Ignorando mi brazo me puse en pie y corrí hacia el descampado. Por suerte la herida no sangraba mucho así que no me preocupé de vendarla.

El sonido de los gritos de Feli…los demás me hicieron seguir adelante más y más rápido. La verdad es que o me imaginaba que el bosque fuese tan grande ni que nos hubiésemos alejado tanto del descampado.

Las piernas y el pecho me ardían por el esfuerzo de semejante carrera estando herido. La verdad es que me importaba bien poco la opinión de mi cuerpo, tenía pensado seguir si o si. Esta actitud me sorprendió bastante _"¿Qué hago siendo tan imprudente? ¡Es obvio que es una trampa! Y aún así sigo adelante sin ningún plan" _Nunca me había pasado algo por el estilo, yo siempre tenía un plan, bueno o mal, pero siempre tenía un plan. Siempre dejaba que la cabeza decidiese que hacer antes de ponerme en peligro yo o cualquier otro. Sin embargo ahí estaba yo, corriendo de cabeza a la trampa.

Casi como si fuese ayer recordé mi casa en Berlín, el patio trasero donde mi hermano y yo jugábamos al futbol. Era la tercera vez que me ganaba y yo seguía sin saber por qué.

"_+Bruder, Warum gehst du immer gewinnen?(1) +_Pregunté, harto de ser derrotado por mi irresponsible hermano

_+Da es Zeiten gibt, um mit dem Herzen geleitet werden, nicht der Kopf(2) +_ Fue su respuesta.

Guiarse por el corazón, no por la cabeza. Justo lo que estaba haciendo yo en ese momento. No sabía si era lo correcto o no, pero tampoco es que yo tuviese poder para elegir que hacer en ese momento.

…..

Tomé una bocanada de aire, a pesar de que este era irrespirable. Volví intentar golpearle, pero esquivó mi golpe con facilidad dándome a cambio una buena patada en la boca del estomago. Con dolor intenté levantarme, pero no podía. Sentía que el frío me mataría si seguía allí tirado pero quedarse tumbado era tan fácil. "не стоим на месте or'll замораживания"(3) me llegaba la voz de mi madre, recordándome que moriría si no me movía a la de ya. Con bastante más esfuerzo del que me gustaría reconocer me puse en pie. Una ráfaga de aire helado me hizo trastabillar, aún así me mantuve en pie (Si estar apoyado en un árbol, doblado por el dolor, cuenta como estar de pie.)

+ Vamos niñita, mueve tu culo y vuelve al ruedo +Me restregó el general. +Si no haces nada la cosa no es divertida.

Con más locura que valentía me lancé al ataque de nuevo. Golpeé con ira cualquier lugar que se pudiese golpear, cada vez de forma más desesperada. Su lanza me alcanzó en el costado, haciéndome una herida no muy profunda pero si dolorosa. Grité de dolor al sentir como la herida se congelaba en el acto. El frío se coló por entre las ropas dejándome completamente congelado. El general no paraba de reír con una risa profunda y desagradable. Solo podía hacer una cosa.

Caí estrepitosamente sobre la nieve, haciendo que su risa fuese aún más fuerte. Resiste Iván. Se acercó mientras farfullaba entre risas insultos y burlas. Resiste Iván. Me pateó con saña criticándome una y otra vez. Todavía no puedes, Iván, es demasiado pronto. Se acercó levantándome la cara para comprobar si me afectaba en algo su burla. ¡AHORA!

Antes de que supiese que estaba pasando hundí mi tubería en su cráneo con todas mis fuerzas, destrozándole todo lo que viene siendo la cabeza. Me puse en pie con esfuerzo, aún temeroso de que aquello no hubiese bastado para matarle. Tras unos minutos de tensión el cuerpo desapareció. No sé si será algo común eso de que desaparezcan los cuerpos de los demonios muertos, lo que me importaba era que había vuelto el calor, volvía a hacer la temperatura de la víspera de Navidad en Nueva York. Básicamente, que volvía a ser verano e para un ruso como yo. Co un suspiro de alivio me dejé caer sobre la tierra, levantándome inmediatamente al escuchar los gritos de los demás. Tenía que ir a ayudarlos.

**Tará! Creo que en dos o tres capítulos tengo solucionada la historia. Las preguntas de hoy: ¿A dónde fue Govert?¿Alemania pensando con el corazón?¿Es eso posible?¿Rusia y West conseguirá llegar a reunirse con los demás?¿Me ha poseído el espíritu de Prusia para que diga West? Ahora las traducciones, que sé que no os habéis enterado de nada.**

**Aleman:**

**Bruder, Warum gehst du immer gewinnen_?: _Hermano,¿Por qué siempre me ganas?**

**Da es Zeiten gibt, um mit dem Herzen geleitet werden, nicht _der_ Hopf: Porque hay momentos en los que debes dejarte llevar por el corazón, no por la cabeza.**

**Ruso:**

**стоим на месте or'll замораживания": no te quedes quieto o te congelarás.**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero poder subir mañana, nos leemos, ciao.**


	36. El final de la batalla final

**Advertencias:****El final más hermoso que habréis visto, muerte de un personaje malo****:D y uno al que se le pilla cariño T.T**

Disclaimer:**Hetalia no es mía, que si no la liaba parda**

AZoyocaze**por su apoyo**

Espero que les guste el final de este fic, yo me emocioné escribiéndolo, disfruten

Sentía que iba a morirme, ¡No podía casi ni respirar-aru! El dolor me ahogaba de forma más eficaz que una horca, y no era el único… A pesar de mi situación-aru lo que más me dolía era ver a los demás gritar de pura agonía. No lo soportaba-aru si tenía que aguantar otro minuto más aquel coro de chillidos de dolor…pero los minutos pasaban-aru y aquella tortura continuaba. Casi preferiría morir, véase-aru que he dicho casi, ¡No tenía intención de morirme ahora-aru! Era tan feliz con Iván ¡De ningún modo quería renunciar a eso! No sin esfuerzo, comencé a moverme hacia Elizabetha.

+¿Sigues intentándolo?+ Se burló ella con gesto sarcástico +Olvídalo, vais a morir. Pero antes mataré a tu querido ruso delante tuya ¿Eso te gustará verdad?

Siguió riéndose de mí, pero yo continué. Una vez a su lado me pateó y fue a insultar a los demás. La verdad, no me importó. Realmente no quería llegar hasta ella, sino hasta Gilbert, que seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Removí su hombro con dificultad murmurando su nombre (me había quedado sin voz de tanto gritar)

+Gilbert + Realmente me costaba hablar. +Por favor despierta, eres el único que puedAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!

Engel Killer me lanzó una mirada asesina que hizo que el dolor se intensificara. Repentinamente se me pasó la ronquera y podía gritar de nuevo, de hecho era lo único que podía hacer. Me abracé a mi mismo llorando, mientras deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que aquello acabara, que Iván viniese le pegase un tiro a la loca esa y me salvase. Pero aquello no se cumpliría ¿O sí?

+¡Quieta Zorra! +¿Esa era la voz de Iván? +Como sigas haciéndole eso a mi Yao te juro que…

¡Era Iván! Logré removerme de modo que pudiese verle. Estaba con los demás, perecían heridos y cansados, pero aún así habían venido. Mi alegría se esfumó al recordar lo que había dicho Elizabetha: Iba a matarlos. Todo aquello era una trampa para matarnos a todos. Se me llenaron de lágrimas los ojos ¡Aquello no podía acabar así!

+Vaya, al final habéis aparecido. No pongas esa cara Ludwig ¿De verdad creías que tu hermano iba a salir vivo de un enfrentamiento directo contra mi? + Parecía que le hacía gracia el dolor de Ludwig al ver a su hermano en el suelo, mudo y quieto. +Tranquilo, dentro de nada te reunirás con él.

Mientras decía esto, una bola de energía oscura apareció en sus brazos. Con un salvaje grito de júbilo la lanzó contra el alemán, que apenas pudo tirarse al suelo para esquivarla. Sentí como el miedo me aprisionaba el pecho al ver otra bola de energía, esta vez dirigida a Iván, que la esquivó sin problemas. Un suspiro se escapó entre mis labios. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que el dolor había parado. Estaba tan preocupado por Iván que ni me había dado cuenta. Aún así no pude ponerme en pie, cuando lo intentaba el dolor volvía.

+¡Preparaos para morir! +Gritó la diablesa.

Los ojos se me abrieron por la sorpresa y el terror ¡Aquella mujer estaba loca! Había alzado los brazos al cielo, con las palmas de las manos extendidas, y sobre estas comenzó a formarse una gigantesca bola de energía negra brillante. Todos nos quedamos paralizados por el pánico, sin poder hacer otra cosa que ver el horrible final que nos esperaba crecer más y más.

+¡Alto!

…

**Narro yo**

…

Govert apareció de repente, plantándole cara a la asesina de ángeles. Parecía asustado, pero no se echó atrás. Elizabetha se volvió hacia él pero no paró.

+¿Qué quieres? +Le espetó molesta.

+El Jefe quiere que pares +Susurró, asustado por el tono de su superiora. +Dice que ellos ya han demostrado que merecen vivir, que si los matásemos sería una desfachatez increíble, que tiene una reputación que mantener y… + No pudo seguir. Elizabetha miró con desprecio el cadáver del que fue su subordinado hasta que este desapareció, después volvió a centrarse en su tarea.

¿Qué importaba lo que dijese el viejo estúpido? Pensaba matarlos a todos, no quedaría ninguno de ellos, si, eso es lo que haría. El mal de su interior eclipsaba cualquier pensamiento racional que Eli tuviese, no importaba a quién, ella solo quería matar y destruir. Matar y destruir a todo y a todos. Incluso a Gilbert, al que había considerado un buen amigo. Daba igual, todos morirían. Bueno, no lo quería ella, lo quería el mal que habitaba en su interior, la verdadera consciencia de Eli lloraba y deseaba con todo su corazón parar aquella locura. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que no podría pararlo, así que se resignaba y solo lloraba, esperando el fin de aquello.

Echó un último vistazo a aquellos a los que en breve daría muerte. El estadounidense rubio se mantenía frente a Kiku, en una actitud protectora con el japonés, a pesar de estar aterrado. Antonio, que ni siquiera había intentado formar un escudo, miraba apenado a un aterrado Lovino. Ludwig intentaba proteger con su propio cuerpo a Feliciano. Francis apenas había logrado arrastrarse hasta su querido inglés, cuya mano aferraba entre las suyas. Iván y Yao se habían abrazado con fuerza, si iban a morir sería juntos.

La conclusión fue que le daban lástima. Tan penosos, intentando protegerse y apoyarse hasta el final. Daban asco. Tardó bastante más en darse cuenta de que faltaba alguien. Solo se dio cuenta cuando Gilbert se colgó de su cuello. Como cuando llegaba al cuartel y la sorprendía colgándose a su espalda. La diferencia era que en aquel entonces, al verlo, sonreí y le reñía por cualquier tontería. Sin embargo, esta vez, Engel Killer sintió miedo. Sintió miedo de verdad. Bueno, solo lo sentía su mal interior. La verdadera Elizabetha chilló de alegría.

+Lo siento Eli, pero es la única solución +Susurró Gilbert en su oído. Elizabetha asintió para si, sabía lo que haría y sabía que no había otra opción.

Fue rápido, rápido e indoloro. Solo alcanzó a oír el disparo y después…después fue libre. Fue como si la libraran de una gran carga. Abrió los ojos y vio a Gilbert frente a ella, sosteniendo su cadáver. Le dio lástima ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

+Tranquilo Gilbert, Lo hiciste bien. +Cuando Gilbert miró hacia arriba no vio nada, pero aún así nunca dudó de haber oído la voz de Eli susurrando a su lado.

Había que mirarlo por el lado bueno: Se había acabado. Todo su cuerpo se relajó ante este pensamiento. Si, todo había terminado.

…

+¡Hola a todos! +Gritó Alfred entrando por la puerta con su habitual alegría. Esta vez, además, arrastraba a un pobre Kiku que apenas atinaba a seguir el paso rápido de su acompañante.

+¿En serio? Llegas tardísimo, la boda casi va a empezar. +Le espetó un alemán bastante molesto por la falta de puntualidad de su amigo.

+Vamos West, ni que se casase él +Rió su hermano mayor.

+De todos modos-aru ¡Da gracias de haber llegado antes de que empiece ¿Te imaginas el cabreo que habría cogido Arthur-aru?

+Da, se habría enfadado más que yo cuando objetaste en mi boda que si me casaba con Yao lo violaría. +El aura violeta de Iván se veía especialmente amenazante cuando hablaba del tema.

+ ¡Callaos! Bastardos ¿No veis que va a comenzar la boda?

Inmediatamente todos se callaron, Francis, que llevaba un rato en el altar sonrió al oír la melodía nupcial. Arthur pasó, algo sonrojado, por el pasillo entre los bancos hasta llegar al altar. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con un largo velo. Yao, Kiku y Feli suspiraron al verlo.

+Siempre termino llorando en las bodas. +Suspiró Feliciano, con los ojos aguados.

Nos saltamos el rollazo de la boda para llegar a la parte que todos queríamos oír:

+Arthur, ¿Aceptas a Francis bonnefoi como legítimo esposo en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

+Of course, I do

+Francis,¿Aceptas a Arthur Kirkland como legítimo esposo en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

+Oui, J'accepte.

+En ese caso, yo os declaro marido y muj…y marido. +Se corrigió el sacerdote ante la mirada de odio del inglés. +Puedes besar a la novi…¡Novio!, Puedes besar al novio.

Aún riéndose por el berrinche de su ahora esposo Francis le besó castamente (sorprendiendo a más de uno, que esperaba un beso francés). Acto seguido lo levantó al estilo nupcial cargando con el hasta la salida. Todos los demás salieron afuera para recibirlos a base de lanzar arroz y flores.

Pasaron toda la tarde en casa de Alfred, recordando anécdotas de los últimos tres años. Feli y Antonio renunciando a ser ángeles para estar con los demás, la boda de Iván y Yao, las navidades que pasaron en casa de los hermanos Vargas en Italia, la vez que en verano se estropeó el aire acondicionado y se fueron al lago… ¡Tantas cosas! Una de las más importantes fue la incorporación de un nuevo compañero. Se llamaba Roderic Eldestein, y Gilbert lo había conocido en un concierto benéfico para el refugio de aves (a Gil le encantaban los pájaros) Desde entonces estaban juntos, no se sabe si de novios, follamigos, o follaenemigos. Pero gracias a él Gil había olvidado a Eli. Bueno, no del todo…

+¿Gilbert? Sabía que estabas aquí +Suspiró Roderic sentándose junto a él. +Sé que este descampado es bastante bonito, pero a ti te gusta especialmente ¿Pasó algo aquí?

+Nah, solo que perdí a una amiga bastante awesome aquí kesese, todavía la echo un poco de menos. +Susurró Gilbert mirando al cielo.

+Comprendo…+Roderic apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Gilbert, y éste le abrazó por la cintura acercándolo para besarle.

_Mientras tanto en el cielo_

+Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ¿Quién me diría que Gil podía ser lindo con alguien? +Chilló Elizabetha.

+Oi, oi ¿La nueva no es un poco rarita? +Susurró uno de los ángeles.

+Yo que tú me alejaba lentamente. Muy lentamente.

Y ambos ángeles se alejaron dejando a una Elizabetha más fujoshi que nunca echando fotos a la parejita.

**¡Y fin! ¿Qué les pareció? Es la historia más larga que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que les guste ^^ Me encantó escribir la boda fue taaaaaaaan me inspiré en esta fotos xD:**

art/Rochu-Welcome-to-Our-Wedding-322872707

image/polls/1008000/1008227_1335037878452_ 

**Realmente espero que les guste. Nos leemos en próximos fics, Ciao**


End file.
